fuir, pour aller de l'avant ?
by 25lilou27
Summary: Bella fuit de chez sa mère, pour revenir chez son père a Forks, de la elle fera la connaissance des Cullen... Arrivera-t-elle à oublier son passé ? A avancer, la tête haute ? Arrivera-telle à retrouver le bonheur qu'on lui a pris ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Fuir, je ne pense qu'a ça, fuir, fuir ma vie, je veux mourir, pourquoi m'a il fait si mal ? Fuir, fuir, fuir, ce mot résonne dans ma tête.

J'ai vécu une enfance des plus heureuses, le rêve de tout gamin, des parents adorables, fière de moi, des amis avec qui je jouais, je vivais comme dans un conte de fée, j'étais la princesse…

Jusqu'au jour ou mes parents on divorcé, et la mon enfer a débuté :

Ma mère ma emmener loin de mon père, en plein commencement de l'adolescence à l'âge de 11ans.

J'ai commencé à séché les cours, ou à faire n'importe quoi en cours, c'est-à-dire rigoler avec mes camarades, répondre mal au professeur, une vrai peste avec eux, de toute façon à quoi me servait l'école, j'ai un QI trop élevé, j'ai sauté 5 classes, j'ai une intelligence hors du commun, vous voyez John Doe ou le caméléon, mon cerveau c'est un peu ça…

ensuite, j'ai commencé à fumer, des cigarettes et des joints et l'alcool a suivit, les sortit se faisait de plus en plus et ce qui s'en suit quelques année après c'est une descente beaucoup plus bas que l'enfer, mais je ne peux pas en parler, j'ai trop mal, mon corps est sale, je n'arrive même plus à me regarder dans le miroir, ma meilleure amie ne me reconnaît plus, elle ne me comprend pas, mais elle ne sait pas, comment raconté…

Je me suis tailladé les bras, les veines, j'en des cicatrices affreuse, mais c'est la seul chose qui m'aide à oublier en plus de l'alcool, tout mon corps est recouvert de cicatrice qui ne disparaît pas, à cause de…

Je n'ose même plus me mettre en jupe ou en robe ou des petits débardeurs, je n'ai plus le courage de danser, moi qui était la première à mettre le feu sur la piste…

Ma mère m'a interdit de voir mon père, cela fait 6ans que je n'ai pas vue mon père que j'aime tant, je n'ai même pas eu de nouvelle de lui, alors que je lui envoyais des lettres, je soupçonne ma mère d'avoir caché toutes les lettres qu'il m'aurait répondu, parce que je connais mon père jamais il m'abandonnerait.

Mais aujourd'hui sans que ma mère le sache, je vais le retrouver, je retourne chez lui à Forks, loin de cette vie, loin de cette personne qui m'a fait mal, loin de ma mère qui est une femme ignoble… Je fuis cet enfer et toutes ces larmes que j'ai pu y verser même si je sais que celles-ci ne disparaîtront pas comme ça, mais je commence à me former une carapace, une barrière pour me protéger…

Je dis au revoir à Cyril, mon ex, devenu mon ange gardien, celui qui m'a sauvé de… le seul à être au courant de mon départ, à me soutenir, même ma meilleure amie n'ai pas au courant, elle va m'en vouloir mais je suis obligée… Cyril me donne un portable pour qu'il puisse me joindre ou que je puisse moi-même le joindre, mais je sais déjà que c'est la dernière fois que je le vois, il va trop me manquer, malgré nos appels, mais il le faut, pour mon bien.

Je le sers fort dans mes bras, il me prend mon visage dans ses mains, m'embrasse une dernière fois, (Oui ! nous nous aimons toujours, mais notre amour est tellement fort, que sa nous détruit presque, je ne saurais vous l'expliquer, c'est compliqué) et de son pousse il m'enlève les larmes qui coule, je ne peux pas me retenir devant lui, il est le seul à me connaître par cœur…

Je le contemple comme pour ne pas oublier son si beau visage, aux cheveux noir, les yeux bleu océan, malgré que j'ai une photo de nous deux…

Je m'installe dans la voiture qu'il m'a offerte il y a deux jours, ma préférée, une 306 S16 noir au reflet violet, les vitres teintés et le moteur complètement refait, pour que je puisse rouler comme bon me semble, oui j'adore la vitesse, la vitesse me fait voyager, j'oublis tous mes soucis…

Dernier signe de la main à Cyril et je démarre en trombe direction Forks, à la vitesse ou je roule, j'arriverais dans 4h chez mon père. Mon père, comment va-t-il réagir en me voyant ? Je sais qu'il sera heureux de me revoir, mais me renverra t-il pas chez ma mère ? Je n'y survivrais pas, il faudra que je lui dise à moitié la vérité, non… n'y pensons pas maintenant.

Je mets la radio et monte le volume à son maximum, il le faut, pour ne pas penser à…

Je chante à voie haute les chansons qui passent, on m'a toujours dit que j'ai une voie fabuleuse… l'inconvénient à conduire et être assit, est que je ne peux pas danser, de toute façon je ne danse que toute seule maintenant, en cachette, j'ai trop honte… Arrête Bella de penser à sa… me dis-je.

A oui, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appel Isabella Marie Swan, mais appelé moi simplement Bella, j'ai 17an, les yeux marron, vert au soleil, les cheveux marron, longs et qui s'ondules

Plus je me rapproche de Forks, plus je me sens libre, malgré le stresse de revoir mon père, mais excité et presser d'être auprès de lui, il me manque tellement, sa en devient étouffant.

Cela fait 3h30 que je roule, il est 15h30, je suis à 200m de la petite bourgade de Forks, je commence à ralentir un peu, et je viens de passer la pancarte annonçant le nom de la ville, ma carte en main et je me dirige vers la maison de mon père, de mon enfance.

La ville n'a pas beaucoup changer depuis 6ans, tout est vert et humide, je me rapproche de chez mon père, la tension à son comble, j'essaie de me calmer, j'éteint la radio et me gare sur l'allée, je soupire un bon coup et sort de ma voiture, j'avance vers l'habitacle et toc à la porte, toujours pas de réponse au bout de 2min, je regarde l'heure il n'est que 16h, mon père doit surement bosser encore, je remonte dans ma voiture, et je décide de faire un tour dans la petite ville.

J'arrive devant un petit parc pour enfant, je me gare et avance vers ce petit parc, je m'assis sur un petit banc, mes souvenirs d'enfance refont surface, moi sur la balançoire mon père qui me pousse devant, je ris heureuse…

C'est loin tout ça, je n'ai plus eu droit au bonheur depuis longtemps, je ne sais même plus ce que c'est…

J'appel Cyril pour lui dire que je suis bien arrivé, que je n'ai pas vu mon père encore, il m'apprend que ma mère me cherche depuis ce matin, elle est inquiète, ne semble pas se douter que je suis ici, il me rassure en me disant que de toute façon les flics ne peuvent rien faire pour le moment, car ma disparition n'a pas dépasser de 48h, il me remonte le moral, me dit que tout va bien ce passer avec mon père, je le remercie, il me rappel demain et on raccroche.

L'heure m'annonce qu'il est 18h30, je reprends la voiture et retourne chez mon père, il n'est toujours pas la, je me pose sur le perron et l'attend écoutant la musique de mon mp3, essayant de contenir ma tension qui monte de plus en plus.

19h, je vois la voiture de patrouille de mon père ce garer, je me lève, il me voit, figer sur place hésitant entre courir me prendre dans ses bras ou se demandant si ce n'ai qu'un rêve, moi je le regarde émerveillée, 6an que je ne l'ai pas vu, 6an qu'il me manque, il est toujours le même, toujours aussi beau, la même couleur de cheveux que moi, les mêmes yeux, toujours ce beau sourire qui m'avait tant manqué, il a le regard plein d'émotion, j'ai les larmes au bord des yeux et c'est moi qui fait le premier pas, je cours et je m'enfonce dans ses bras protecteurs et chaleureux…


	2. Chapter 2

**_je tiens à remerciez a vous toute pour vos reviews, pour celles qui mon mis dans leurs alertent, sa me va droit au coeur... =)_**

**_je ne vous fait pas patientez plus longtemps, voici le 2ème chapitre_**

**_bonne lecture =)_**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

… _je cours et je m'enfonce dans ses bras protecteurs et chaleureux._

Notre étreinte dure un long moment, je pleure heureuse de le retrouver, il me prend mon visage dans ses mains, me fixe droit dans les yeux, cela dure 2min tout au plus, sans un mot il me contemple des pieds à la tête, réalisant que sa petite fille est devenu une jeune femme, regrettant tout ce qu'il a loupé ces 6 dernières années, il ne dit rien mais je le vois dans son regard, il me resserre dans ses bras quelques minutes de plus et enfin sa voie ce décide à ce manifester :

- Bella ! tu m'as tellement manqué, tu as tellement grandit…

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué papa, je suis tellement heureuse de te retrouver.

- Et moi donc !!! tu es belle ma princesse.

- C'est parce que je tiens de toi…

Nous nous esclaffons.

Il se tourne vers ma voiture :

- C'est la tienne ?

- Oui, un ami me l'a offerte

- Bé dit donc, il doit tenir à toi pour t'offrir une telle voiture.

- C'est le cas…

- Et si on rentrait, j'imagine que tu veux redécouvrir les lieux.

- Oh, que oui…

Je lui prends la main, ne voulant plus le quitté et il nous conduit à l'intérieur, rien avait changer, la cuisine toujours sur des ton jaune et orangé, le salon sur des tons chocolat et bleus, il n'y a que la vieille télé qui à cédé sa place à un grand écran plasma, je touche le canapé, le caresse presque, frôlant, tout ce qui ravir mes souvenir, me rapprochant de l'escalier, en plein milieu du couloir, une fois encore les souvenirs ressurgissent :

_Moi, enfant dévalant les escaliers, accueillant papa qui rentre du travail…_

_Maman, papa et moi devant la télé, regardant les divertissements du samedi soir…_

_Toujours nous 3 jouant aux jeux de société…_

_Mon père qui me prend en photo…_

Que de souvenir heureux. D'ailleur toutes les photos on été entreposé sur l'étagère de la cheminé…

Mon père m'emmène à l'étage, je revois la salle de bain au couleur des îles, je me revois : _petite m'amusant dans le bain, ma mère qui m'éclabousse ainsi que mon père…_

Ma mère à tellement changer depuis le divorce…

La chambre de mon père, toujours aussi belle, une chambre chinoise, j'adore… Encore des flashs d'enfances :

_Moi qui saute sur le lit des mes parents pour les réveillés, ou pour rester allongé avec eux, dans leurs bras, tous les dimanches matin, ils me chatouillent,…_  
Et maintenant, ma chambre, rien à bouger, tout est à sa place, mes livres sur les étagères, mes nounours sur le lit,… toujours les couleurs vert et violet… Mon père reprend la parole :

- Je n'ai pas pu… Il s'interrompt trop d'émotion dans sa voie.

- Ce n'est pas grave papa, je suis contente que tu n'aies rien changé.

- J'irais au moins changer ton lit pour un 2 place.

- Tu n'es pas obliger…

- Si, sa me ferait plaisir… Combien de fois suis-je venu dans ta chambre pour sentir ta présence !!

- Je suis la maintenant

- Et je suis tellement heureux, ta mère n'a pas du être contente…

- Heu… c'est-à-dire que… papa… maman ne sait pas que je suis la.

- Ha et si tu me racontais, allons commander une pizza…

- Oui, pendant que tu commandes, je monte mes bagages.

- D'accord, dit c'est toujours 4 fromages ?

- Tu t'en souviens encore ?

- Et comment tu es ma fille…

Je l'enlace et je sors chercher mes valises puis les rangent dans ma chambre…

Nous nous installons sur le canapé, la pizza posée sur la petite table, papa me sert une part, puis :

- Alors, raconte-moi.

- Bé comment expliqué…

- Commence par le début.

Je voudrais bien tout lui expliquer, mais je ne peux pas, c'est beaucoup trop dure, comment expliquer pour ne pas lui raconté ma souffrance ?

- depuis que toi et maman avez divorcé, maman à énormément changé, elle est devenu une femme méchante qui ne pense qu'a elle, premièrement elle m'interdisait de te voir, je t'ai écrit des lettres, je n'ai jamais reçu de réponse…

- pourtant je t'ai répondu

- je sais, c'est pour ça que je soupçonne maman de les avoir caché, ensuite, elle ramène des mecs à la maison, je ne te ferais pas un dessin, mais je pense que tu te doute de ce qui ce passe, à l'école je suis devenu une vrai peste avec les professeurs…

- ce n'est pas très bien sa.

- Je sais papa, mais de toute façon à quoi me sert l'école, toi-même tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'y aller.

- Oui c'est vrai…

- Et bon, depuis notre départ, disons que j'ai dérailler, j'ai commencer à fumer, des cigarette et des joints, je te rassure tout de suite, les joints c'est finit depuis 3mois, mais je fume toujours des cigarettes… ensuite j'ai commencer à boire de l'alcool… il y a eu des histoires avec des mecs, mais le seul avec qui sa durer, c'est mon ami, Cyril qui m'a offert la voiture, sa durer 4 ans, on à essayer de se remettre ensemble mais sa n'a durer que 3moi et demi, c'est trop compliquer à expliquer, mais nous sommes rester amis, il est le seul à être au courant que je suis la, le seul à me soutenir…

- Ma fille, tu t'es tellement détruite, je n'arrive pas à comprendre, comment ta mère a pu changer à se point la ? que c'est il passer ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- M'as-tu tout dit ?

Pourquoi cette question ? Sa se voit tant que sa ? Pourtant, il n'a pu voir à aucun moment mes cicatrices… il ne faut pas qu'il sache… non… je le refuse…

- Oui bien sur,

- Je te crois, je me sens tellement mal, ma princesse, ton regard me fait mal, je sens qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose, je vois bien que tu es mal, détruite… Quand tu seras prête à m'en parler, je serais la.

- Merci papa.

Papa, si tu savais, si tu savais, tu es tellement compréhensif, mais je ne peux pas…

- quoi qu'il en soit ma puce, tu ne retourneras pas chez ta mère, je refuse…

- merci, je ne veux surtout pas retourné chez elle, je n'y survivrais pas.

Sur ceux, il me prend dans ses bras, me rassurant, je me sens tellement bien et protéger…

- bon, maintenant, dis moi ce que tu vas faire, tes projets d'avenir ?

- alors, Cyril c'est renseigné pour moi, il m'a dit qu'il y a une école de dessin et photo dans le coin, les cours seraient le lundi au mercredi

- c'est bien ça, je me souviens que tu es très douer…

- oui, et Cyril, m'a trouver autre chose, pour apprendre à piloter un hélico à portland je pourrais y aller le jeudi et vendredi matin…

- sa serais super bien sa, mais sa coute cher !

- et bé Cyril m'a payé l'inscription déjà.

- Wow, bah dit donc…

- Mais je vais le rembourser, je vais me trouver un petit job…

- Bien, je suis content, tes projets, son super, je suis fière de toi ma fille.

- Merci et toi papa, qu'as-tu fait ces dernières années ?

- Au bah, pas grand-chose, surtout le boulot, Billy et son fils Jacob, tu te souviens d'eux ?

J'acquisse de la tête.

- ils viennent souvent me voir, on regarde les matches de base-ball ensemble, on va souvent au resto…

- tu n'as pas refait ta vie avec une femme ?

- ces dernier temps je vois souvent une femme, Sue… c'est quelqu'un de formidable.

- Je suis contente pour toi papa, tu mérites de refaire ta vie…

Sur ces paroles, nous finissons notre pizza et regardons un vieux film…

Sa fait tellement de bien de ce retrouvé ici, dans les bras de mon père, pendant la pub, je me lève :

- tu vas ou ?

- je vais fumer une cigarette dans la véranda.

- D'accord.

Je prends une cigarette dans mon sac, plus mon mp3 et je m'asseye sur la petite chaise sous la véranda, observant le lac derrière le jardin, tout est si paisible, calme, la nature est tellement belle... la clope terminé je retourne vers mon père, le film recommence…

Minuit, je décidé de monter me coucher

- bonne nuit papa, à demain !

- a demain ma princesse.

Je prends une longue douche et me sèche essayant de ne pas regarder mes cicatrices affreuses, je m'habille d'un simple t-shirt et d'un petit short, récupère mon mp3 et m'allonge dans mon lit. Avant de dormir, j'envois un message à Cyril et m'endors assez rapidement ne redoutant pas les cauchemars, tellement d'émotion, dans une journée…


	3. Chapter 3

**_vos reviews me touche énormément, je vous remercie encore !!!!_**

**_bonne lecture !! =)_**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

_Je dors, j'entends du bruit, sa me réveil, je le vois, il ma retrouver, j'ai peur, je suis tétanisé, j'appel mon père, mais il ne vient pas, je pleurs, je sais ce qui va se passer… il me sourit ironiquement tout en approchant sa main de mon visage._

Je me réveil en sursaut, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, je regarde l'heure il est 5h30, je sais déjà que je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir, je me lève, mon père dors toujours, je descends dans la cuisine et me fait une tasse de café, je prends une cigarette et vais sous la véranda, je m'assis sur la petite chaise ma tête poser sur mes genoux, fumant et buvant ma tasse, j'essaie d'oublier mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, je suis posée à regarder le lac, écouté le calme environnant, mais sa m'apaise, je me sens mieux, j'entends mon père qui se lève allant directement prendre sa douche. L'heure me montre qu'il est 8h, je me lève à mon tour, me refait un café et prépare une tasse pour mon père, je m'assis sur le tabouret de la cuisine et me confectionne deux tartines. 20min après, je retourne sous la véranda fumer ma clope, mon père arrive à se moment la :

- bonjour, ma puce déjà réveillé ?

- bonjour papa, oui je n'arrivais plus à dormir, bien dormi toi ?

- comme un bébé, tu vas déjà fumer ta cigarette ?

- oui, il m'en faut au moins une le matin, je t'ai préparé une tasse de café…

- merci ma puce… tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- bé, on est vendredi, je vais aller m'inscrire à cette école pour dessin et photo, ensuite, je vais passer à portland pour le pilotage confirmer l'inscription et ensuite j'irais me trouver du travail.

- Une journée bien remplis dit donc.

- Oui, mais il faut bien si je veux faire quelque chose de ma vie.

- Tu as raison ma chérie, dit si tu veux ce soir on va manger au resto ?

- Oui pas de problème, sa serait génial, dit papa ?

- Oui…

- Qu'est qu'on va faire quand maman va lancer les recherches ?

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, j'imagine que ton ami va t'appeler dés qu'il sera au courant ?!!

- Oui

- Alor préviens-moi quand c'est fait et je m'en occuperais, c'est te fois je ne referais pas l'erreur de y a 6ans.

- Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi, papa ?

- Tu t'en sortirais comme une grande, mais pour une fois c'est moi qui me charge de tout ça.

Sur ce, je lui fais une bise et monte prendre ma douche puis m'habille d'un simple jean, et d'un col rouler, plus veste blanche… Quand je redescends, mon père est déjà partit.

Je prends mon sac, mes clopes, mes papier pour les inscriptions, mon portable, mes clés et je sors, refermant la porte derrière moi et monte dans ma voiture, démarrant en trombe vers la première école…

Première inscription fait, direction Portland-pilotage, je roule à 160km/h, la radio à fond, je chante, je me sens m'évader vers un autre monde…

J'arrive au bout d'une demi-heure, je me gare et me dirige vers l'accueil, inscription confirmé, je fais un tour à pied essayant de trouver un job.

Au bout de deux heures de marche, je ne trouve rien, je retourne vers ma voiture, quand d'un coup je me fais bousculer, je tombe, il fallait que sa m'arrive à moi, je me sens légèrement paniquer, un souvenir douloureux fait surface… je secoue la tête, repoussant. L'homme me tend sa main pour m'aider à me relever, je la refuse, je me relève toute seule, je ne veux pas qu'un homme me touche ne serait-ce que la main, non… Je croise son regard, je m'y perds complètement, qu'elle beauté, même Cyril paraît ridicule à coté, cet homme, pouah, magnifique, la peau blanchâtre, aux yeux d'un vert doré, cheveux cuivré décoiffer, les traits de son visage dessiné d'une tel perfection, il est d'une beauté intolérable, un ange, oui c'est sa un ange… subjugué, je ne vois que lui, lui de son côté a l'air de me détaillé avec cette même expression. Après un moment qui me parait une éternité :

- excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

Waouh, je n'ai jamais entendu pareil voie, elle me transporte complètement :

- heu… non sa va !

- ok, je m'appel Edward Cullen et toi ?

- heu… Isabelle Swan, mais appel moi juste Bella.

- As-tu es la fille du chérif ?

- Oui, oui, tu le connais ?

- Tout le monde le connaît à Forks,

- Donc tu habites à Forks ?

- Exactement.

- Ok… bon désoler mais je dois y aller.

- Ok, à bientôt j'espère.

- Oui...

Je repars en direction de ma voiture, je n'en reviens pas, comment ai-je pu être aussi aimable ? Courtoise ? Je deviens folle ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Il faut que je me reprenne. N'empêche quel homme !!! Sa aurait été un autre homme, jamais je ne me serais comporter comme ça. C'est un homme, Bella, tu ne voudrais pas que ton cauchemar continue ? Protection, Bella. Me dit une voie en moi…

En repartant vers Forks, à l'entré de Portland, je remarque un bâtiment sur ma droite, je me gare devant et descend me dirigeant vers l'entrée, une affiche sur la porte, cherchant un barman, Cyril m'a apprit ce métier, mais en même temps il y a trop d'homme dans ce genre d'endroit, mais peut être que sa pourrait m'aider à affronter la peur des hommes ? Puis je n'ai que 17ans, sa va jamais marcher, allez Bella, tu peux le faire ? Et comme on dit, qui ne tente rien à rien, alors je rentre dans la boite et demande à parler au patron. Celui vint à moi, je me présente et nous discutons, sa dure 30min, 30min à le convaincre que je peux bosser pour lui et je réussis, il me demande de venir demain soir à 21h pour un essaie et si je me débrouille il m'embauche... J'en ressors heureuse d'avoir pu me dégotter un job et je repars chez mon père.

Arrivé je prends une douche et me prépare pour le resto, il est 19h30, il me reste 30min avant de rejoindre papa au resto. J'appel Cyril, lui annonçant les bonnes nouvelles, il est fière de moi, me dit qu'il en était sur que tout allait bien ce passer pour moi, me prévint que ma mère s'inquiète et que demain à la première heure elle appel les flics et qu'il me tiendra au courant, je l'en remercie, nous parlons de tout et de rien puis nous raccrochons après nos salut. L'heure m'indique 19h45, je récupère mon sac, mes clés et part rejoindre mon père au resto.

Papa m'attend à une table, je lui fais la bise et m'assois en face de lui.

- Ca été ta journée ma chérie ?

- Oui génial, j'ai réussis à me trouver un job.

- Super, c'est quoi ?

- Barman, à l'entrée de Portland.

- C'est très bien, mais fait attention de ne pas trop te fatigué avec tes cours, tu vas avoir un emploi du temps charger, tu commence quand ?

- Oui t'inquiète pas, je commence demain à l'essai et si tout ce passe bien, il me garde

- Je suis fière de toi ma puce…

Une serveuse vint nous interrompre pour prendre notre commande…

- A au faite papa, j'ai croisé un jeune homme aujourd'hui, enfin il m'a bousculé sans faire exprès…

- Il ne t'a pas fait mal j'espère ?

- Non, t'inquiète pas pour ça, mais nous avons fait connaissance et figure toi qu'il te connaît, il habite ici à Forks.

- A bon, qui c'est ?

- Edward Cullen.

- Ha, Edward, a c'est un chouette gamin, toujours prêt à aider les gens, il a le cœur sur la main ce jeune, grâce à ses parents adoptif qui l'ont très bien éduqué, d'ailleur toute la famille sont des gens extra, le père est le meilleur médecin de la ville, je ne sais pas comment nous ferions sans cet homme…

- Ba dit donc, je vois que tu les portes une admiration sans faille…

- Tu verras, tu diras la même chose quand tu les connaîtras…

La serveuse revînt avec nos plats, nous souhaitant bonne appétit.

Cela fait 20min, que nous mangeons et discutions de plein de chose, quand un homme que je reconnus, Billy et son fils Jacob, nous coupent :

- Billy, comment tu vas ? Je ne savais pas que tu venais ce soir ? Jacob tu as encore grandit

- Ba sa va et oui, Jacob ne voulait pas faire la cuisine…

- Papa, s'esclaffa le jeune. Et oui Charlie, je grandis je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter…

- Bella ?

- Et oui Billy, c'est moi !

- Comme tu as grandit, puis tu es devenu une belle jeune femme.

- Merci.

- Charlie tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta fille te rendait visite ?

- Bé tout simplement, parce que je n'étais pas au courant, mais installer vous avec nous !

- On ne voudrait pas vous déranger…

- Billy restez sa fait plaisir de vous revoir sa fait trop longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu

- Bé, si c'est demander si gentiment, je ne peux pas refuser. Alors, comment tu es arrivé quand Bella ?

- Je suis arrivé hier dans la journée.

- Et c'est définitif ? me demanda Jacob

- Oh, que oui, je ne compte pas repartir.

- Ta mère doit être dans un de ces états ! me dit Billy.

- Elle n'est pas au courant…

- A bon ?

- Et si on en parlait plus tard. Propose mon père, voyant que je me crispais un peu.

- Pas de problème, alors que deviens-tu Bella ?

Nous parlions de moi, puis de ces dernières années de ce qu'ils sont devenus, nous rigolions beaucoup, sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rit comme ça…

Vers 23h, nous rentrons tous, Billy et Jacob de leur côté, moi prenant ma voiture et papa la sienne, nous rejoignant à la maison. Jacob était devenu hystérique en voyant ma voiture…

En rentrant, je fume une cigarette toujours sous la véranda, une fois fini je dis bonne nuit à mon père et monte me couché, exténuer de ma journée…

* * *

**_j'espère que sa vous a plut =)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira =)_**

**_bonne lecture =)_**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

_Je suis dans une chambre, je reconnais l'endroit, j'ai peur, je me recroqueville sur moi-même dans le coin de la pièce, pétrifié, il est poster devant moi, mais je sais ce qu'il va faire, j'appel à l'aide, personne ne vient, je suis en larmes, il me parle, me force à me lever, mais je n'y arrive pas, j'ai mal, il m'a fait mal, je suis tétanisée, il se rapproche, violement il m'attrape pars les cheveux, me tire, m'emmenant vers…_

Encore un cauchemar, il est 6h du mat', encore une fois, je ne me rendormirais pas, ne voulant pas descendre, j'ouvre ma grande fenêtre, m'assois sur le ' banc ' incruster au mur, juste en dessous de la fenêtre, un petit matelas y a été renfoncé et pour y donné une couche de beauté, un tissu y ai agrafé, j'allume une cigarette pour me détendre, le mp3 à la main, je mets les écouteurs, écoute de la musique douce et contemple lac…

Cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? Ces cauchemars cesserons-t-ils un jour ? Ces souvenirs surtout ? Aurais-je droit au bonheur ?

Je veux oublier, mais je n'y arrive pas, que faire pour oublier ?

Je pense à prendre une lame de rasoir, mais je ne veux pas me lever, j'en en ai pas la force, alors je pense à prendre une bouteille de whisky, mais mon père s'il me sent ? Il va reconnaître l'odeur de l'alcool, ce n'ai pas une bonne idée pour le moment.

Soudain, en observant ma cigarette, elle est terminer… j'hésite… mais c'est le seul moyen que je connaisse…

Je tends mon bras, j'écrase ma clope sur mon avant-bras, je me crispe sous la douleur, je me mords la langue retenant un cri, la clope s'éteint au bout d'une minute, je la jette par la fenêtre, je regarde ma brulure, j'ai mal, mais je ne pense plus au cauchemar, au souvenir, dans un sens sa me fait du bien, j'oublis tout, même si je sais que c'est pour un cour lapse de temps, je continus de fixer ma brulure, je me lève quelque temps après, allant dans la salle de bain, passant de l'eau glacé sur ma brulure et me mets un bandage…

Je prends une courte douche, m'habille d'un jean serrer aux cuisses qui s'évade à partir du genou, d'un débardeur blanc, (heureusement que je n'ai pas de marque) et d'une chemise noir pour cacher les cicatrices sur les bras…

Je retourne m'installer à la fenêtre de ma chambre, j'écoute la musique du mp3, je me sens mieux, apaisée, j'entends mon père descendre, il est 10h, je n'ai même pas vu le temps passé, je le rejoins dans la cuisine :

- Bonjour papa.

- Bonjour, pas de grasse mat' ?

- Non, je n'ai pas réussit à dormir plus longtemps.

- Tu devrais te reposé un peu plus, ce soir tu vas bosser et finir tard…

- Oui, je sais, t'inquiète pas, je vais rester tranquille ici toute la journée.

- Je te fais confiance…

A ce moment, mon portable sonne, c'est Cyril, je vais sous la véranda et je décroche :

- Cyril ?

- _Bella, sa va ?_

- Sa va, sa va et toi ?

_- tu es sur que sa va ?_

- oui, sur.

_- Je te connais Bella, qu'est ce que tu as ?_

- J'ai encore fais un cauchemar…

_- tu veux qu'on en parle ?_

- Non, c'est bon, c'est passé…

_- Bella, tu ne t'es pas encore…_

- NON. Je lui réponds précipitamment comprenant ce qu'il veut dire, ne voulant pas lui en parler…

_- tu mens Bella, qu'est ce que tu t'es fais encore ?_

- Mais, rien…

_- Bella…_ (La il est en colère)

- Bon d'accord, je me suis écrasé la clope sur l'avant-bras…  
_- Bella, Me***, tu sais très bien que ce n'ai pas la solution, te faire du mal, il faut que tu arrêtes ça, ce n'est pas ce qui va t'aider, tu attends quoi ? Atterrir à l'hôpital ?_

- Non… (Je retiens une larme qui veut s'échapper)

_- Bon, ce n'ai pas pout ça que j'appel, mais le sujet n'ai pas terminé…_

- Oui… Pourquoi t'appel ?

_- Ta mère à été voir les flics à 9h, ils vont commencer à convoquer pas mal de monde de ton entourage, lancer des avis de recherche…_

- Merci de me prévenir, je vais en parler à mon père, tout de suite, il va s'en charger.

_- ok ma belle, apparemment ta mère ne se doute pas encore que tu es chez ton père, et tu sais, je ne dis pas sa pour la défendre, tu sais ce que je pense de ta mère mais c'est la première fois que je la vois s'inquiéter à se point la, elle a vraiment peur de ce qui pourrait t'arrivé._

- Je m'en fiche, c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite.

_- ok, bonjour ton humeur aujourd'hui !!! _

- désolé Cyril, mais entre les cauchemars, ma mère, et ce soir ma première soirée de taf, je suis plus que sur les nerfs la…

_- Je comprends la belle, mais relaxe toi, stp et n'oublis pas que j'en ai pas finis de la conversation…_

- Oui, c'est bon Cyril.

_- Ok, bon je vais te laisser, je te rappel dés que j'ai du nouveaux._

- ok, à plus tard…

_- A au faite !_

- Quoi ?

_- je t'ai envoyé un pc portable, tu vas le recevoir lundi._

- Cyril, tu n'aurais pas du, déjà la voiture, le portable… c'est trop la…  
_- mais, si, t'inquiète…_

- Merci… bon allez, je vais prévenir mon père, bisou a +

_- oui, bisou…_

Raccrochant, je rejoins mon père, le tenant au courant pour ma mère. Il part au boulot et appellera de là-bas le commissariat de phœnix, essaiera de voir ce qu'il peut faire puis me tint au courant dans la journée…

Je m'installe sur le canapé, regarde la télé, rien d'intéressant comme d'habitude, fumant mes clopes de temps à autre, je finis par m'endormir…

_Il est la devant moi, me regardant dormir sur le canapé, me caresse le visage, son touché me réveil, je sursaute en le voyant, il me fait peur, j'essai de me lever mais il me retint, je hurle, mais personne vient, il se rapproche, lève la main…_

La sonnerie de mon portable me réveil, je tremble, paniquant je me dépêche de décrocher :

- Allo ?

- _Bella c'est moi, Cyril, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?_

- Rien encore un cauchemar. Ta des nouvelles ?

- _Oui ta mère est en pleine discutions mouvementé avec ton père, sa chauffe, elle a mit le haut parleur._

- Sa veux dire qu'elle sait que je suis ici,

- _Oui et elle est dans une rage folle_

- Sa m'étonne pas, sa fait combien de temps qu'ils sont au téléphone ?

- _Sa fait plus d'une heure_

- Hein ??? Mais, attend quel heure il est la ?

- _Il est 17h._

- Je me suis endormie longtemps, je n'en reviens pas… Bon et tu comprends ce qu'ils se disent ?

- _Ba il parle de toi, ton père lui a reproché plein de chose, entre autre d'être une mauvaise mère, je te dis pas comment elle est vexé, elle veut que tu reviennes…_

- Sa jamais… (je m'affole)

- _T'inquiète, ton père ne lui laisse pas le choix, il a dit qu'il ne refera pas la même erreur, il lui a dit qu'elle était trop irresponsable, qu'elle te rend malheureuse… fin c'est chaud bouillant, ta mère est presqu'en pleure._

- Tant mieux…

- _Ton père vient de lui dire, que de toute façon elle n'a pas le choix, sinon l'affaire ira jusque devant le juge, qu'elle sait très bien qu'elle va perdre et que de toute façon maintenant, tu es en âge de décidé…_

- A ça doit la mettre dans tous ses états…

- _Je te raconte pas comment, mais tu l'a connais assez pour savoir… Bé en tout cas, ton père à gagné, par contre elle lui a dit, qu'il faut que tu l'appel._

- C'est mort je ne l'appellerais pas.

- _Tu devrais, m'enfin bon, fait comme tu veux._

- On verra sa…

Nous restons 1h encore au téléphone, puis je finis par raccroché, pour me préparé de quoi manger…

Papa arrive à 19h30, nous mangeons et il me raconte la conversation qu'il a eu avec ma mère, je lui dis que j'en ai eu un petit résumé par Cyril.

- Ta mère est vraiment devenue une mauvaise personne, je n'aurais jamais crus ça d'elle… Quoi qu'il en soit, tu reste ici, chez toi.

Je lui saute au cou et lui fais un baiser sur le front, les larmes aux yeux.

- Merci papa, tu le meilleurs…

- Et c'est normal, tu es ma fille.

Nous finissons la conversation, finissons notre nourriture, je vais fumer ma cigarette, me laver les dents et lui dis bonsoir, me souhaitant bon courage pour ma soirée, je lui fais un signe de la main et je monte dans ma voiture puis démarre vers Portland


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Je me gare derrière la discothèque, appelé 'Cocktail et rêve', accès aux employé, j'arrive en avance, tant mieux le patron, Mr Flanagan veut me voir, il me fait visiter les lieux, c'est immense et fabuleux, je préviens le patron qu'en aucun cas un client me touche ne serait-ce que me frôler, il ne bronche pas, étant totalement d'accord avec moi…

Il me tend deux bouteilles en plastiques, comprenant qu'il veut que je lui fasse une démonstration et vexé qu'il ne me fasse pas confiance, je prends deux bouteilles de rhum, il proteste, mais je l'arrête en commençant, je jongle avec les deux bouteilles, les rattrapes sans difficulté, continuant quelque minute, en fait passé une vers le bas de mon dos, la relançant vers le haut, arrivé à hauteur de ma tête la rattrape par devant, je continu le jonglage d'une main, de l'autre je récupère une 3ème bouteille, je poursuis avec les trois bouteilles ma manipulation avec les deux mains, quelques secondes, puis j'en laisse une retomber debout sur mon bras, elle tient, avec un petit élan je la relance… je m'arrête après 5min, reposant les bouteilles à leur place.

Mr Flanagan est impressionné, il me trouve talentueuse et pleine d'avenir, il sent déjà que je vais m'en sortir parfaitement bien, je le remercie…

Les employés arrivent, le patron me les présente, je leur fais un signe de tête, ils viennent tous vers moi, me parler, savoir comment je suis, me raconter comment tout ce passe, on rigole, s'amuse… ils sont super accueillant, ils se considèrent tous comme une seconde famille entre eux, je sens leur complicité, ils m'ont déjà accepté…

22h30, ouverture des portes, les clients arrivent tous en masse, tous des habitués, mes collègues me présente à eux, je leur fais une de mes acrobaties avec les bouteilles, les clients comme mes collègues sont impressionner à leur tour…

Les commandes de cocktails commencent et on ce met tous au boulot, il y a une ambiance d'enfer, au bout de 1h30, bien sur je ne danse pas et ne chante pas non plus…

Un habitué me demande 3 turquaise blue, je reconnais sa voix, c'est Edward, il me fait un clin d'œil, je me fige le fixant, il est magnifique, un ange… je me reprends et je remarque qu'il y a deux personnes à ses cotés, une jeune femme d'une splendeur, elle me fait pensé à un petit lutin, aux yeux doré, cheveux bruns qui part dans tous les sens et un jeune homme, même couleur de yeux et cheveux blond, il semble être en couple tous les deux, comme Edward, ils ont la couleur de peau blanchâtre, mais aussi d'une beauté inhumaine…

Bref je leur prépare leur cocktails comme en début de soirée en jonglant… et leur sert, il me remercie et je les observe repartir à leur table, ou deux personnes les attends, de la ou je suis, j'arrive à distinguer que leur deux compagnons, une femme et un homme, apparemment en couple aussi, qu'ils ont la même blancheur, la même couleur de yeux, la même grâce, la femme blonde jalouserais les mannequins tellement je n'ai jamais vu beauté pareil et l'homme brun, si bien baraqué, je n'irais pas le chercher, que j'aurais peur de sa force, mais en même temps il paraît gamin et un vrai nounours... ils sont tous très intriguant...

Je continus mon taf, dans la soirée, je sens un regard sur moi, je sais que c'est Edward, quelque fois je l'observe du coin de l'œil…

De temps à autre, des hommes me courtisent, je les recale tout en restant respectueuse mais sa devient franchement agaçant…

Vers 1h du matin, je prends une pose de 30min, je sors dehors à l'arrière de la discothèque réservé au personnel, je discute un petit peu avec une collègue, puis elle repart à son taf, ma cloppe à la bouche, je vais pour sortir mon briquet dans ma poche, quand soudain une main à la peau de marbre tient la flamme dont j'ai besoin, sur le coup je suis surprise, mais la laisse allumé ma cigarette, je relève les yeux vers l'homme que je sais d'avance qui c'est, oui l'ange, Edward, il me sourit, puis me dit :

- ce n'est pas bien de fumer à votre âge, jeune demoiselle !

- tu ne connais pas mon âge, mais tu as raison

- tu te trompes je sais ton âge, je te rappel que je connais ton père et on peut dire qu'il parle très souvent de toi

- a oui j'avais oublié, mais au faite, comment ce fait-il que tu sois ici alors que c'est réservé au personnel ?

- je suis le client préféré ici, puis je suis très persuasif et d'ailleur c'est la première fois que je te vois ici ?

- Oui c'est normal, j'ai été embauché hier, juste après notre altercation et je commence aujourd'hui.

- Et sa te plaît ?

- Oui, l'équipe est géniale, puis je m'amuse…

- En tout cas tu es très doué !

- Merci…

- Si tu veux à la fermeture, on peut se rejoindre sur le parking comme ça je te présente à mes frères et sœurs, bien que tu en as vu deux déjà…

- Heu… oui pourquoi pas ! par contre faut que je retourne bosser.

- Ok… à tout à l'heure…

Je retourne à mon poste, re-continuant mes acrobaties avec les bouteilles et shaker puis sert les consommateurs, quelque coup d'œil en direction de l'ange de temps à autre, qui de son coté fait la même chose, je le vois danser avec sa famille, c'est fou comme ils dansent tous super bien… je me concentre sur mon taf, quand un client trop aguicheur, me touche l'épaule, dans ma tête sa ne fait pas ¾ de tour, je le gifle violement, je l'agrippe au col de sa chemise, me penche vers son oreille :

- écoute-moi bien, c'est la dernière fois que tu me touche, est ce que c'est claire ?

- sinon quoi ?

- évite de te foutre de ma gueule, ou j'appel un vigil, voir même le patron, ne me force pas à te répété…

Il se recul et retourne voir c'est pote, je vois qu'Edward à suivit la scène, je pense qu'il en parlera tout à l'heure…

La soirée continue, oubliant le différent, m'amusant…

5h, heure de fermeture, tout le monde part, Edward me fait un clin d'œil, je sais qu'il m'attend au parking, je range, nettoie, etc... Quand tout est fini je salut les collègues, le patron est fière de moi, me donne mon planning, je récupère ma voiture et vais jusqu'au parking, celui-ci est vide, je repère Edward et sa famille et me rapproche, je me gare pas loin d'eux, je sors et les rejoint :

- Bella,

- Edward,

- Pas mal ta voiture !

- Merci.

- Sa va toujours ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Impec, heu… Bella, je te présente Alice ma sœur et Jasper que tu as vu au bar en début de soirée.

- Bonjour Bella, enfin j'ai le plaisir de rencontré la fille du chef Swan

- Merci Alice, contente de te rencontré aussi.

- Salut Bella, enchanté.

Je fais un signe de tête à Jasper. Edward reprend la parole :

- et je te présente aussi Rosalie et Emmet mon frère

- Salut Bella, ravît de faire ta connaissance

- De même Rosalie

- Et moi je suis super content de te rencontré aussi

- Idem Emmet,

- D'ailleur, tu as été super pour ton premier soir, on voit que tu n'es pas une débutante !

- Merci, oui j'ai eu un vrai professeur.

- Génial aussi comment tu as recalé le mec, la gifle que tu lui as mis, sa du lui être fatale pour sa fierté. Me dit Jasper

- Et bé merci, oui sa fierté a du en prendre un coup.

- Mr Flanagan, ne t'as rien dit pour sa ? me demande Alice

- Non, je l'ai prévenue que je n'accepterais pas le premier qui me touche…

- Au moins c'est direct. S'esclaffe Emmet.

- Et si on allait se poser au petit bar d'en face, il est ouvert 24/24, à moins que tu sois trop fatiguer Bella ? demande Rosalie

- Non, je suis en pleine forme.

- Alors c'est partit.

Dit Edward souriant, montrant ses dents, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elles étaient si blanche, si éblouissante…

Rentrant dans le petit bar, nous nous installons à une table, Rosalie entre Emmet et Jasper, Alice à ses coté et moi entre elle et Edward, on commande 3 verres de coca et 3 verre jus de fruits, une fois servit :

- Alors Bella, depuis quand es-tu à Forks ? me questionne Alice

- Depuis jeudi.

- C'est bizarre que ton père n'en ait pas parlé. Dit Jasper

- Ba en faite, il n'était pas au courant…

- A bon, c'était une surprise alors. Se renseigne Edward qui ne me lâchait pas du regard.

- Pas vraiment…

Je commence à me sentir un peu mal à l'aise, ne les connaissant pas, je ne veux pas leur révélé la raison, les souvenirs refont surface j'ai mal, encore une fois j'ai envie de fuir, mais il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi, alors je m'abstiens. Sentant mon mal aise Jasper engage sur une autre conversation ;

- Et à part barman, que fais-tu ?

- Je me suis inscrite à une école de dessin et de photo sur Forks et une autre école pour apprendre à piloter des hélicoptères sur Portland.

- Waouh, que d'ambition c'est super ! s'exclame Edward impressionné

- Oui, l'un sont ma passion, l'autre mon rêve et vous ?

- En faite nous somme tous dans la même école, mais nous faisons tous quelques chose de différent, Jasper est dans la psychologie, Rosalie dans la mécanique, Alice dans la mode, Emmet dans le théâtre genre humour et moi dans la musique plus spécialement le piano.

- C'est qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui suis pleine d'ambition. A mon tour d'être impressionné.

Nous continuons d'apprendre à nous connaître, moi me crispant à quelque question au quel je ne réponds pas, qui me rappel mes 6 dernières année, eux esquivant aussi des réponses, ils restent tous très mystérieux…

Emmet nous sort des blagues de temps à autre, ou nous charrie, il me fait beaucoup rire, sa me fait énormément de bien, s'ils savaient à quel point. Bizarrement, je me sens en sécurité auprès d'eux, je suis à l'aise cela faisait longtemps que sa n'était pas arrivé, Alice à une joie de vivre, sa fait plaisir à voir, un vrai petit rayon de soleil, Emmet me fait tellement rire, Jasper et Rosalie me mette complètement en confiance et Edward c'est étrange, je n'arrive pas à définir ce que je ressens…

- Dit Bella, sa te dit samedi prochain shopping entre fille ? me propose Alice

- Oui pourquoi pas.

- Génial, par contre je te préviens Alice à l'habitude de s'enflammer un peu.

- Merci de me prévenir Rosalie.

- Ba quel est le mal à sa ? Surtout que nous n'avons pas de problème d'argent. s'offusque Alice

- C'est que tu peux être très pénible. Lui répond Emmet.

Nous rigolons tous à ces mots…

Edward me regarde d'une façon plutôt étrange, sont regard est doux, d'une telle intensité… et un je ne sais quoi, que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer, mais je me perds complètement dedans. Je suis tellement obnubilé par cet ange, que je ne fais pas attention à ce que je fais, je bois mon verre de coca et je ne vois pas que quand je veux le reposer il y a le vide en dessous. La tout ce passe vite, Edward rattrape le verre avant même que celui-ci renverse le coca et de sa main, il frôle la mienne, sa main est si glacial… A ce moment la, des flashs me viennent :

Leurs visages d'une beauté intolérable et inhumain, leurs peaux si blanche ainsi que leurs dents, la main d'Edward gelé aucun humain n'ait comme ça et la vitesse à laquelle il a rattrapé mon verre, leurs gestes, leurs manière de ce comporter, il ya tant de grâce dans tout ça, leurs façon de rester mystérieux et de me faire sentir en confiance en leur présence…

Je comprends qu'ils ne sont pas humain, je sais ce qu'ils sont et le pire c'est que je n'ai pas envie de les fuir face à ces êtres, je n'ai pas peur, au contraire sa me fascine…

- Bella ? s'inquiète Edward.

Je les contemple un par un, lentement et d'une voie calme, douce et bas je leur dis :

- Je sais ce que vous êtes : des vampires !!!

* * *

**_la suite dans deux semaine , jpars en vacance entre temps =)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_me voila revenu de vacance, je tien a remercier tous vos review, désoler de ne pas avoir répondu a tous, en tout kas sa me fait un enormé plaisir =)_**

**_je ne vous retien pas plus longtemps et vous laisse lire la suite_**

**_bonne lecture =)_**

* * *

Chapitre 6

- _Je sais ce que vous êtes : des vampires !!!_

Ils me dévisagent tous stupéfait, à l'exception d'Alice qui me sourit, comme si elle savait à l'avance que j'allais deviner leur nature, mais ils restent tous silencieux, c'est finalement Edward qui brise ce silence au bout de quelque minute qui me paraît une éternité :

- Tu as raison, mais comment l'as-tu deviné en seulement quelques heures que tu es avec nous ?

- Heu… ce n'ai pas franchement difficile pour une personne comme moi.

- Et pourquoi sa ? me demande Emmet avec un sourire malicieux, qui a retrouvé ses esprits.

- Disons, qu'une personne qui aurait une intelligence normal aurait mit plus de temps à trouver.

- Que veux tu dire par la ? me questionne Edward.

- Que j'ai un Qi trop élevé de la normal.

- Ok, mais qu'est ce qui t'as fait dire ce que nous somme ? m'interroge Rosalie en souriant.

- Votre beauté inhumaine tout d'abord, ensuite votre façon d'être, votre teint blanchâtre et ce qui en à été le déclencheur, tournant ma tête vers Edward. C'est quand tu as rattrapé mon verre à une vitesse et ta main glacé…

- Et tu n'as pas peur ? me demande Edward.

- Bizarrement non. Dis-je avec conviction.

- Tu dois avoir plein de question à nous poser maintenant ! s'exprime Alice

- Oui, la première est pour toi d'ailleur.

- Je t'écoute !

- Pourquoi étais tu la seule à me sourire quand je vous ai dit, ce que nous êtes ?

- Parce que j'ai vu ce qui c'est passé à l'avance. Sourit-elle.

- Comment sa ? tu vois l'avenir ?

- Exactement.

- Qui d'autre à des dons ?

- Moi, je ressens les émotions des autres et peu les contrôler…

Cela, veut dire que monsieur ressens la douleur que j'ai…

- Jasper, je comprends mieux… quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Moi, je lis toutes les pensé des autres…

- Ha…

- Sauf les tiennes Bella.

- Ouf, sa me rassure, c'est bizarre quand même, mon cerveau doit être détraqué.

Nous nous esclaffons, sous ma remarque personnelle.

- je suis sur que tu as d'autre question. Me dit Rosalie.

- Carrément que oui. De quoi vous nourrissez-vous ?

- De sang animal. Me répond Jasper.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- C'est notre façon de nous sentir moins… monstre. Objecte Edward.

- Vous dormez ?

- Non, ce n'ai que qu'un mythe. Se moque Emmet.

- Les pieux, l'eau bénite,… j'imagine que c'est aussi qu'un mythe.

- Parfaitement. S'amuse Alice.

- Le soleil ?

- Mythe aussi, mais mieux vaut pas nous voir en plein soleil. Riposte Edward

- Pourquoi sa ?

- Je te montrerais peut être un jour.

- Ok, quel âge avez-vous ?

- Heu…

- Et si vous me racontiez toute votre histoire ?

- Edward commence… ordonne Alice.

C'est ainsi qu'ils me racontent toute leur histoire, humaine, transformation… même celle de Carlisle et Esmée. C'est donc celle de Rosalie qui me touche le plus, qui me fait le plus mal, trop de douleur, la souffrance devient insoutenable, je retins mes larmes, ne voulant pas pleuré devant eux, ne voulant pas leur montrer ma faiblesse, mais Jasper n'ai pas dupe, forcément il ressent ce que j'ai, il me fixe ne comprenant pas et Edward fait de même, normal il lit dans les pensés de Jasper qui doit se poser des questions sur moi… mais ils ne disent rien, Jasper m'envoie une vague d'apaisement et de calme, je me sens mieux, mais je sais qu'une fois rentrer chez moi, je vais craquer. Les autres n'ont pas l'air d'avoir vu toute cette échange… Je reprend la parole :

- Votre histoire est fantastique, enfin…

- On à compris, t'en fait pas. Me rassure Rosalie dans un magnifique sourire.

Soudain mon portable sonne, je regarde qui est mon interlocuteur, c'est mon père, je réponds :

- papa ?

- _Bella, tu es ou ? tu as vu l'heure ? _me dit-il affoler

- Non, je n'ai pas vu, je suis dans un petit bar avec les Cullen.

- _Avec les Cullen ? mais tu aurais pu me prévenir, il est 11h30, je me suis inquiéter._

- Désoler papa, j'aurais du t'envoyer un message.

- _Ok, tu rentres à qu'elle heure ?_

- Je ne vais pas tarder à partir…

- _Ok, à tout à l'heure alors._

- Oui, bisou.

Je raccroches…

- ton père s'inquiétait ? me demanda Jasper

- oui, j'aurais du lui envoyer un message pour le prévenir, enfin je vais y aller.

- Nous aussi.

Nous nous levons, Alice insiste pour me payer mes deux verres, je finis par céder, puis nous partons récupérer notre voiture.

- Bella, surtout, tu ne dis rien à personne sur notre secret. Me dit Rosalie

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas…

- On essaie de se voir cette semaine ? me demanda Alice

- Oui pourquoi pas.

- Super, je t'appel.

- Ok.

Puis je grimpe dans ma voiture, leur fait signe et démarre en trombe.

Je roule à 130km/h, je me sens bien, je repense à toute la conversation avec les Cullen, ils sont tous exceptionnel, puis je pense à Edward, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sa vient tout seul, je n'arrive pas à expliquer ce que je ressens, mais à ses cotés, je suis bien, mais j'ai peur, peur de tomber amoureuse, peut être… peur de souffrir, pourtant je sais pertinemment qu'il me fera pas de mal, comme… non Bella ! N'y pense pas maintenant.

J'arrive chez Charlie, je me gare et rentre dans la maison :

- papa, je suis la.

Il regarde la télé, assit confortablement sur le canapé, je le rejoint.

- Salut ma chérie, alors comment c'est passé ta première soirée ?

- Génial, le patron à été impressionné, il à décidé de me garder.

- Super, je suis content. Alors comme ça tu étais avec les enfants Cullen ?

- Oui, ils sont tous adorable, tu avais raison !

- Je te l'avais dit, mais attend de connaître les parents

- J'ai hâte de les rencontrer avec ce que tu me dis et ce qu'il m'ont raconté de leur parent.

J'allume ma cigarette, en même temps de discuter.

- tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ma chérie?

- Je vais surtout me reposer, demain j'ai mon premier jour de cour

- Oui tu as raison.

Je reste avec mon père le temps de finir ma clope… une fois terminé, je me lève :

- je vais prendre ma douche et dormir un peu, si à l'heure du diner se soir, je ne suis pas lever, tu viens me réveiller.

- Pas de problème, aller file te reposer.

Je monte les marches d'un pas lourd, la fatigue commence à prendre le dessus, je me dirige directement vers la salle de bain, je prends une longue douche chaude, repensant à l'histoire de Rosalie, mes larmes coulent, je n'arrives plus à m'arrêter, mes cicatrices sur tout le corps me font mal, celle d'hier matin est pire, j'ai l'impression que mes cicatrices prennent vie, la douleur est atroce, mon cœur est remplis de douleur inachevable, je ferme les yeux, la seul image que je vois, c'est : lui… lui qui m'a fait tant de mal… j'ouvre mes yeux, voila que je me met à trembler, j'ai encore peur, sa ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? Comment fait-elle ? Je n'y arriverais jamais ? Je sors de l'eau, m'enroule dans une serviette, me regarde dans le miroir, je ne me reconnais plus, je ne vois que ces cicatrises affreuse, je pleur encore et encore, je vais dans ma chambre, m'habille d'un jogging et débardeur et pull, je ne veux pas voir mon corps, ma peau sale… je prends mon mp3, je l'allume, met les écouteur aux oreilles et m'allonge sur mon lit, j'ai peur de m'endormir, je sais que je ne vais pas faire de beau rêve, je n'arrive pas à chasser tous ces mauvais souvenirs, j'ai peur qu'il me retrouve… Mais Cyril me préviendra, s'il sait quoi que ce soit… et encore les mêmes questions me revienne, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait sa ? D'autre me vienne, j'en ai marre, j'en peut plus, il faut que tout cela passe, mais rien… Je voudrais redevenir, la Bella d'avant, joyeuse, belle, qui n'avait peur de rien, qui dansait, qui chantait, cette Bella pleine de vie, toujours souriante… Mais cette Bella est morte, elle ne reviendra plus jamais, ma meilleure amie m'en veut d'avoir changé, d'ailleur tout à l'heure il faudra que je l'appel… d'être partit comme sa, elle doit plus que m'en vouloir, mais elle ne comprendrais pas, elle ne sait pas, personne ne sait la douleur que j'ai, dans quel enfer je me sens, je comprends ils ne savent pas, mais je ne peux pas leur dire… non, je ne peux pas… la souffrance ne part pas… son visage ne me quitte pas… je tremble encore, j'ai peur…

Je finis par m'endormir…

* * *

**_et parske je suis d'humeur, plus que genereuse aujourd'hui je vous mets la suite =)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_et voila la suite =)_**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

… _Je finis par m'endormie…_

_Il est la devant moi, me regarde, je suis dans le coin de ma chambre chez ma mère, je veux me lever et me cacher dans la salle de bain, mais je n'y arrive pas, je suis tétanisée, il s'approche doucement, il est très calme, je n'aime pas sa, c'est mauvais signe, mes larmes coulent, j'ai envie de crier mais ma voie ne sort pas, je sais ce qu'il va faire, je tremble, je panique, je ne veux pas… il me souris, il sait qu'il va arriver à ses fins, comme toujours, mais je veux pas, il m'attrape le bras et…_

Je me réveille en sursaut, il est 18h, je tremble encore, je vais finir par péter un câble, j'en peux plus, je me retiens de ne pas pleurer, j'attrape mes clopes et je descends, j'ai besoin d'être au coté de mon père, je me force à sourire, cachant mon mal être et :

- coucou papa !

- salut ma puce, tu as bien dormi ?

- oui, ça fait du bien, je vais sous la véranda, fumer ma cigarette

- ok…

Je m'assois, sur la petite chaise, je contemple la nature encore et encore en fumant, je me sens m'apaiser, je repense à la famille Cullen, j'ai envie de les revoir, c'est bizarre comme au près de ces êtres je me sens bien, je veux les appeler mais je n'ai pas leur numéro, peut être que Alice va le voir et va m'appeler dans pas longtemps ?

Ma cigarette terminé, je décide de préparer à manger, pas un truc trop compliqué, je vais faire simplement des pâtes et deux steaks…

19h30, le repas est prêt, je ramène les assiettes dans le salon et je m'installe, on regarde la télé, les infos… le repas terminé, je ramène le tout dans la cuisine, je nettoie et me réinstalle auprès de mon père mettant ma tête sur son épaule et continuons de mâter un film…

Au bout d'une heure je me souviens qu'il faut que j'appel ma meilleure amie, je me lève et décide d'aller près du lac, je compose le numéro, elle répond au bout de 3 sonnerie :

- _allo !_

- Laure c'est moi Bella !

- _Bella…_

- Comment tu vas ?

- _Ba sa va et toi ?_

- Sa va…

- _C'est que maintenant que tu m'appels pour m'annoncer que tu es parties chez ton père !!!_

Oulla, elle est fâchée…

- désolé Laure, je n'ai pas pu te prévenir avant…

- _et pourquoi ça ? tu n'as donc plus confiance en moi ?_

- bien sur que si, mais je suis partis en coup de vent sans prévenir personne, ma mère n'étais pas au courant, je ne voulais pas que tu es des problèmes après.

- _Arrête Bella, se ne sont que des excuses, je t'en veux énormément, tu as trop changé, tu es devenu triste, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, je m'inquiète pour toi et le plus dure c'est que tu ne te confis pas, pourquoi ?_

- Désolé, je comprends mais je ne peux vraiment pas en parler, je ne suis pas prête encore…

- _Mais pourquoi ? Que c'est il passer ? tu me disais tout avant !_

- Je sais et je te fais toujours autant confiance, mais c'est trop dure, quand je serais prête, je t'en parlerais…

- _D'accord, je t'adore Bella, je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es ma meilleure amie et sache que je serais toujours la quoi qu'il arrive…_

- Je sais Laure…

- _Bon alors comment c'est avec ton père ? J'imagine que tu es contente de le revoir après toutes ces années !_

- Ho que oui, sa fait trop du bien, sa se passe super bien, j'ai trouvé une école pour étudier et je me suis décoté un job…

- _C'est super !!! Alors c'est définitif tu reste chez ton père ?_

- Oui, je ne reviendrais pas…

- _Alor je viendrais te rendre visite pendant les vacances !_

- J'en serais heureuse Laure. Bon Il faut que je te laisse, je te rappel bientôt promis.

- _Ok, Bella et merci de m'avoir appelé, sa me fait très plaisir…_

- Moi aussi, aller Bisou Laure, à bientôt.

- _A bientôt ma belle._

Je raccroche, je me sens déjà plus légère…

A peine je rentre dans la maison, que je reçois un autre coup de fil, je décroche :

- allo ?

_- Bella, c'est Edward !_

Sa voix, jamais je ne pourrais m'en lacer… trop…

- Edward, comment tu vas depuis ce matin ?

_- très bien et toi ?_

- sa va merci, pourquoi tu appels ?

_- Alice a eu une vision, en faite on ce retrouve dans la même école et je voulais te demander que je vienne te chercher demain matin ?_

- Ba j'ai ma voiture…

_- Je sais, en faite c'est que vu qu'on termine tous les deux à 15h, je voulais t'emmener dans un endroit pas très loin…_

- heu… ok pas de problème !

_- Super, je te dis à demain alors, je serais la vers 8h45_

- ok, a demain alors !

Nous raccrochons, je monte prendre ma douche et me coucher, plus ou moins m'allonger, écouter la musique de mon mp3, enfin de compte je me pose à ma fenêtre, je me demande ou Edward veut m'emmener, je me surprends d'avoir accepté de rester avec lui, mais je n'ai pas peur, je ne fais que pensé à Edward, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Je retourne dans mon lit, je ferme les yeux, je ne vois que son visage d'ange, son visage qui a pris possession de tout mon cerveau, dans un sens j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais ressentir pour cet homme, je nie, je ne suis pas prête… mais dans l'autre sens, j'en suis plutôt très contente, je ne pense pas à… Quelques part en moi, voudrais qu'Edward soit la près de moi, à m'aimer, me protéger… Mais je délire complètement, protection Bella ! Protection ! Puis jamais... il ne pourrait ressentir quelque chose pour moi, je n'ai rien à donner, rien à… et c'est reparti, la douleur reprend le dessus, les souvenirs aussi…

Je me prends une bouteille de whisky caché dans un de mes sac, bois à la bouteille un bonne gorgée, je mets en route de la musique, dans ma chaine Hi-fi, et devant le grand miroir de ma chambre, je danse, la bachata, de temps en temps je bois, j'oublis mon enfer, mes cauchemars, mes souvenirs, sa fait du bien de danser, Laure a toujours aimé me voir danser… Je regrette tant de ne plus danser devant les gens, mais je ne peux pas… quoi qu'il en soit la je me sens libre, quand je danse, je m'évade, mon esprit est ailleur, danser…

Minuit, la fatigue prend le dessus, j'éteins la musique, je cache ma bouteille, et m'allonge sous la couette…

_Il est face à moi dans ma chambre, il ma retrouver, il s'approche, me caresse le visage, les cheveux, je dégage sa main, mais il se met en colère, il cri, je pleure, Il m'attrape les cheveux d'une main, se penche vers mon visage et de l'autre main…_

Le réveille sonne, il est 7h, mes larmes ont coulé pendant mon sommeil, je me lève, mon corps tremble, je m'habille d'un jean et d'un col rouler à manche longue, je descends déjeuner, mais je n'ai pas le faim, trop mal… mon père est déjà parti au taf, je m'installe sous la véranda, j'allume ma clope et j'attends qu'Edward arrive, essayant de me calmer, je ne veux surtout pas qu'il me voit dans cet état, je me relaxe peu à peu…

On frappe à la porte d'entrée, je me lève et vais ouvrir, c'est Edward, toujours magnifique, il me fait un sourire au coin, qui me fait complètement fondre, je n'avais pas fait attention à son sourire complètement éblouissant…

- Bonjour Bella.

- Bonjour, sa va ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Impec, tu es prête ?

- Oui, je prends ma veste et j'arrive.

Ma veste sur le dos et mon sac en main, je ferme la porte à clé et rejoint l'ange dans sa flamboyante Volvo grise… en chemin, nous discutons de tout et de rien… Je me sens totalement en confiance à ses cotés…

Nous arrivons au 'lycée', il se gare, à coté de la voiture de Rosalie qui me sourit… Je sors de la voiture, dit bonjour aux 4 jeunes vampires, étrangement je suis super contente de les voir tous, je regarde autour de nous et je vois plus de la moitié des élèves qui nous fixe :

- heu… c'est tous les jours comme ça ?

- de quoi Bella ? me dit Jasper

- tous ces élèves qui nous regardent ?

- Oui sauf, que la ils sont étonné qu'il y ait une 6ème personne avec nous. Me répond Edward

- Ok, génial la discrétion ici.

Nous partons chacun de notre côté en cours, Alice m'avait demandé de les rejoindre à leurs table à l'heure du midi, j'avais accepté volontiers…

Je marche donc en direction de mon cour de photo, sur mon chemin une jeune fille m'intercepte, elle est très jolie d'ailleur, brune aux yeux marron… :

- tu es bien la fille du chef Swan ?

- Oui c'est bien moi.

- Enchanté, je m'appel Angela, toi c'est Isabella ?

- Oui mais, juste Bella.

- Ok… tu as quel cour la ?

- Photo et toi ?

- Ba moi aussi, on y va ensemble, et tu t'installeras à coté de moi comme ça.

- Pas de problème.

Nous arrivons dans la salle, je me présente au prof et m'installe à coté d'Angela…

3h de photographie, tout ce que j'aime, les sujets intéressant et un devoir à faire pour la semaine prochaine, sujet libre, je vais m'amuser… Avec Angéla, nous nous levons, elle me montre le chemin de la cafète, je lui dis que je mange avec les Cullen, elle paru surpris au dépars mai ne dis rien, c'est une fille très gentille, le cœur sur la main, qui ne parle pas par curiosité pour des potins, on se sent en confiance et très bien à ses cotés et en plus elle a aussi dessin avec moi, que demander de plus…

Bref… je lui dis a tout à l'heure et je m'installe à la table des Cullen :

- Alors, ton premier jour de cours ? m'interroge Edward.

- Extra, je me suis amusé !

- Et en quoi t'es tu amusé ? demande Emmet avec un soupçon d'arrière pensé.

- Et bé le prof est très amusant et à des sujets très intéressant…

- A ouais, comme quoi ? insista Emmet avec un grand sourire.

Comprenant, ses arrières pensés, je me tends un peu… Le sentant, Jasper change de conversation.

- tu as dessin après ?

- Oui…

- Hé, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu ?

- Emmet, la ferme !!! lui répond Rosalie.

Je remercie Rosalie discrètement, qui me fait un sourire… La conversation par sur d'autre délire ou je peux me sentir plus ou moins à l'aise… A la fin du repas, je leur fais un signe et rejoins Angela pour le dessin… Pareil je me présente au prof et m'installe à coté d'Angela… le cours ce passe comme ce matin super bien. A la fin de l'heure je regagne la voiture d'Edward qui m'y attend, je grimpe dans la voiture, il me fait son plus beau sourire au coin auquel je réponds et sans un mot il démarre…

* * *

**_alor ??_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_merci a toutes vos reviews qui mon encore une fois extrenement trè plaisir, je n'ai pas eu le temps de repondre a tous, et pour les quelques personne qui m'ont laisser des review mais a qui je ne peut repondre, je vous remerci enormement ..._**

**_à Emy : merci, cela me remplis de joie, et bien evidemment je ne men fou pas du tout ke se soit ta première review, sa me fai trè plaisir , jespère ke cet suite te plaira =)_**

_**je remerci aussi : Angel? , Dawn , Galswinthe (qui me suit depuis le debut) ainsi que yayalia, Audrey 1986 , Mrs Esmée Cullen , vivi , bellardtwilight , chloé.**_

_**voila la suite bonne lecture : =)  
**_

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

… _et sans un mot il démarre… …_

Cela, fait 10 min, qu'on roule, nous restons silencieux, ce n'ai pas un silence de tension, mais un silence apaisant, il roule très vite comme j'aime, il met la musique, Debussy, je fais un sourire, c'est un classique que j'adore, il me regarde et sourit aussi, puis il se re-concentre sur la route, au fur et à mesure qu'on avance, je remarque qu'on s'éloigne de Forks, que d'arbres autour de nous, la forêt, je me demande ou on va, mais bizarrement sa ne m'inquiète pas, sa ne me fais pas peur, mais je suis curieuse de savoir, je n'ai même pas le temps de lui demander, qu'il bifurque sur la droite et il se gare sur le chantier, je le regarde d'un air interrogatif, il me fait un sourire réconfortant, puis il descend, je fais de même, il me rejoint de mon coté, je le fixe :

- et maintenant ?

- maintenant, on va marcher !

- ok, mais ou ? il y a que la forêt autour de nous…

- justement, il faut que nous la traversions !

- d'accord, pas de problème, on en à pour combien de temps ?

- pour une humaine, je dirai 30minutes, si on marche assez vite, sinon pour 1h

- alors c'est partit et dans 30min on y est…

Nous nous mettons à marcher, nous enfouissant dans la nature de la forêt, l'ange à mes cotés, je marche le plus vite, me posant des tas de question sur notre destination, pourquoi la forêt ? Ou nous amène-t-elle ? Je commence à voir une lueur au fond, j'accélère le pas, je suis pressée d'y être, Edward a l'air d'apprécié…

Nous arrivons finalement à la sortit de tout ces arbres, je me fige instantanément devant cette merveille :

Une clairière, sur sa gauche une petite rivière et des petites cascades, sur la droite une vue surprenante de haut, on y voit un petit village et la montagne, la clairière est d'un dégradé, d'une nuance de vert fabuleuse, tout est d'une harmonie, le ciel est bleu, pas un seul nuage, un soleil éblouissant, j'avance me stoppant en plein milieu de la clairière, tournoyant sur moi-même, je ris, cette clairière est magique, féerique, lumineuse, paradisiaque, j'oublis tout mes problèmes, mes cauchemars, mes souvenirs, je me sens libre loin de toute tensions…

Soudain, je m'arrête remarquant qu'Edward n'est pas à mes cotés, je le cherche le trouvant la ou je m'étais figé quelque minute plus tôt, il me contemple souriant, je me rapproche de lui doucement :

- tu viens avec moi !?

- heu…

- Quesque tu as ?

- Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on ce montre au soleil ?

- Oui et tu m'as dit que vous ne vous réduisez pas en poussière !

- C'est vrai…

- Alors vient, montre moi, tu me l'as dit aussi.

Il me fait un de ses sourire en coin, je me surprends pour la première fois depuis longtemps à lui tendre la main, il hésite mais finalement accepte avec douceur, le contacte de sa main froide me surprend au départ, mais je n'en fais rien, puis nous marchons jusqu'au milieu et la encore plus magnifique que la clairière, sous le soleil Edward scintille comme des millions de diamants, sur sa peau de marbre, il est encore plus éblouissant que le soleil, je n'ai aucun mot pour d'écrire la beauté de cette être, il est tellement… j'en ai le souffle coupé.

- WAOUH, tu… es… magnifique !!!

Il me sourit timidement.

- merci.

Lâchant sa main, je me pose sur l'herbe, il fait de même, s'asseyant à quelque millimètres de moi, nous contemplons cette nature offerte à nous… :

- c'est endroit est magique et fabuleuse

- oui, c'est un lieu, ou je viens souvent pour réfléchir, pour être seul…

- merci de le partager avec moi.

- de rien, c'est un plaisir.

Nous admirons cette merveille de la nature restant silencieux, je ne sais pas si le fait d'être à ses cotés ou si c'est la clairière, mais je me sens apaisé, bien, en harmonie, trop longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentis ça et quelques part au fond de moi j'en ai peur, peur de ce qui pourrait ce passer, peur de… tout ça à cause de… je chasse tout de suite cette pensée…

J'observe Edward, son corps, son visage, sans défaut, ses yeux vert dorée qui me fixe intensément et pleine de douceur et je n'en suis pas sur mais d'une lueur de… d'amour ? Non ! Je dois devenir folle… son nez, sa bouche si désirable, ses cheveux cuivre éparpillé dans tous les sens qui brillent au soleil, son cou, ses bras dénudé et musclé… il est si… je manque de mot… je retrouve ses yeux toujours ses même lueur dans les yeux, je mis perd, je regarde au plus profond de ses iris, c'est merveilleux ce que j'y vois, son âme, oui son âme, si magnifique, jamais je n'ai eu l'occasion de voir sa avant, c'est magique, un ange, il a la plus belle âme, je vous assure… lui me fixe tout en souriant, j'ai l'impression qui l'aime ce que j'y voit…

Je finis par m'allonger, et il fait de même, nous nous fixons, sans bouger, sans nous toucher…

Au bout d'un moment, il approche petit à petit, hésitant, sa main jusqu'à la mienne, mais la ce n'ai pas comme quand je le lui ai prise toute à l'heure, la c'est plus intime, mais je ne peux pas accepter, il me caresse la main en douceur, je ne peux pas, mon cœur se met à battre plus fort, la panique commence à prendre le dessus, je me braque et brusquement je retire ma main, je regrette de réagir comme ça, surtout avec lui, mais j'ai encore trop peur, je ne peux pas… il me regarde surpris, il ne comprends pas, il pense que c'est lui, qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal, il ne le dit pas, mais je le vois dans son regard, il se sent monstrueux, il faut que je dise quelques chose, mais quoi ? Je ne veux pas lui expliquer pourquoi, non… il prend la parole :

- désolé, je n'aurais pas du…

- ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi.

- Si, si, je n'aurais pas du, je suis un monstre, j'aurais du te demander avant…

- Edward ne dit pas sa, tu n'es pas un monstre, je t'assure, ce n'ai pas ta faute

- Mais j'aurais du me doute, comment une humaine peut s'intéresser à un vampire…

- Ne dit pas, ça, s'il te plaît, tu as tord, au contraire tu es… tu es… beau, gentil, adorable, intelligent, l'être le plus parfait que je connaisse, la plus belle âme qu'il soit, mais je ne peux pas, pas maintenant, j'ai…

- Tu as…

- Non rien

- Dis-moi ?

- Non, je ne peux pas !

- …

- Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait

- Je ne t'en veux pas, comment le pourrais-je, c'est à moi que j'en veux…

- Edward, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir…

- Bien sur que si, parce que tu as peur, peur de quelque chose, que je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensé, et sa m'empêche de pouvoir t'aider…

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas, on ne peux pas m'aider et c'est mieux ainsi que tu ne puisse pas lire en moi…

- Alors, j'attendrais que tu sois prête à m'en parler…

- Merci.

Nous nous ré-allongeons dans un silence non tendu, mais apaisant… Edward se met à chanter, une chanson que je ne connais pas, mais totalement merveilleuse, sa ressemble a une berceuse, il a une voie, Waouh, pas de mot pour décrire…

Quand il fini :

- Quesque… c'est magnifique…

- Tu me l'as inspiré, mais elle est mieux au piano.

- tu pourras me la jouer au piano un jour ?

- bien sur, avec plaisir…

- j'ai très hâte de l'entendre

- demain si tu veux, je t'emmène après les cours chez moi ?

- heu… oui si ça ne dérange pas ta famille

- bien sur que, non, ils en seront ravit…

- alors c'est ok…

- en tout cas, tu as une voie… Waouh…

- merci…

Nous restons encore 1h, à discuté de tout et de rien, nous finissons par nous lever pour partir, quand :

- Bella, je voudrais te faire découvrir quelque chose mais j'ai besoin de ton avis ?

- Je t'écoute ?

- Je voudrais te montrer comme je vais très vite en courant, ce qui pourrait aller plus vite pour retourner à la voiture, mais faudrait que tu monte sur mon dos ?

Sur son dos ? Puis après tout ce n'ai pas comme si c'était… intime !?

- Je veux bien…

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui.

Il m'aide à grimper sur son dos et partit encore plus rapide qu'une flèche à travers la forêt, quel sensation, c'est extraordinaire, évasions totale… j'ai l'impression qu'il ne touche pas le sol, qu'il vol… finalement nous arrivons à sa voiture 1min après, il m'aide à descendre :

- je vois que tu as aimé !

- complètement, j'ai adoré, quel expérience ! à refaire !

- bah, si j'avais su que tu réagirais come sa, je te l'aurais proposé tout à l'heure en arrivant…

Nous nous esclaffons, puis montons dans sa voiture, me ramenant chez moi…

Arrivé devant ma maison :

- Merci, Edward, pour cet après midi, c'était fabuleux

- De rien, Bella, sa été un plaisir…

- On y retournera ?

- Pas de problème…

- Tu veux entrée ?

- Non, il faut que j'y aille, je viens te chercher demain, comme ça à 15h je t'emmène chez moi…

- Ok… à demain alors

- Bonne soirée Bella,

- A toi aussi, fait un bisou à tout le monde

- Je n'y manquerais pas…

Puis je descend et me dirige vers la porte, puis Edward part…

* * *

**_ce chapitre , je ne le trouve pas top, mais c'est a vous de me dire, alor ??_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**kikou , alor je m'empresse aussi de vous mettre cette suite, faut vite que je reparte**_

**_je vous remercis encore et encore pour toute vos review, m'excuse de ne pas avoir encore eu le temps de vous repondre, mais sachez que tous me faite extrenement plaisir_**

**_aller, bonne lecture =)_**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

En rentrant, j'étais resté avec mon père toute la soirée, papa avec fait une omelette, nous nous étions posé tranquillement sur le canapé pour regarder un bon film, je lui avais annoncé que le lendemain Edward m'emmenait chez lui, sa ne lui posait aucun problème, il était content que je passe du temps avec les Cullen, il avait essayé de savoir si Edward et moi, nous entendions bien, sous-entendant autre chose, je l'avais arrêter en lui disant que je ne le connaissais à peine, papa m'avait dit, qu'il espérait nous voir ensemble, il adorait Edward et sa famille…

En repensant à la conversation avec mon père, j'en souriais, pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, depuis la première fois que j'ai vu Edward, je pense beaucoup à lui et je n'arrive pas à définir ce que je ressens…

Allongé sur mon lit écoutant de la musique, la fenêtre un tout petit peu ouverte, la porte fermer à clé, ma cigarette à la main, ma journée à la clairière en compagnie d'Edward me revient en souvenir, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je m'étais sentis parfaitement bien… finalement, je me rends compte que je suis attiré par Edward, malgré ma panique de cet après midi, tout en lui m'attire, son physique m'envoute, sa personnalité me captive, sa voix m'ensorcelle, ses yeux, son regards me subjugue, ses bras protecteurs, tout en lui me tente, me charme, me trouble, me fascine… ce n'était pas affreux quand il m'avait touché la main, bien au contraire, mais comment réagir calmement ? Comment ne pas céder à la panique ? Comment ne pas se sentir sale ? Comment lui montrer mon corps horrible à voir ? Je voudrais tellement lui raconter, lui expliquer ce qui ne va pas chez moi, ce qui me terrorise jour et nuit, ce qui m'est arrivé… Mais comment ? Je voudrais tellement qu'il connaisse la vrai Bella, celle qui n'existe plus de puis longtemps, la Bella pleine de vie, celle qui aime la vie, qui profite de chaque seconde… Comment la faire revenir ?

Sa ne fait que 4 jours que je suis à Forks, 4 jours que je suis loin de cet… 4 jours que je revois mon père, 4 jours que les souvenirs d'enfance font du bien, mais 4 jours que je continue à faire des cauchemars comme à phœnix, 4 jours que je continus à être la nouvelle Bella, la mauvaise Bella… et Edward me perturbe déjà… je ne veux pas l'admettre, mais quelque part en moi est presser d'être à demain pour le voir, mais tous sa me fait peur…

Minuit passé, je me lève fermer la fenêtre, poser mon mp3 à coté de mon sac de cour et retourne sous ma couette…

_Je suis avec Edward dans la clairière, nous nous enlaçons, nous murmurant des mots doux, nous embrassant quelques fois, tout est si paisible, la nature est tellement belle, je suis heureuse, je nage en plein bonheur, son regard est si doux et remplis d'amour… _

_Soudain tout deviens sombre, Edward n'es plus la, il a disparut, je me lève brusquement, je l'appel, il ne répond pas, mais j'entends une autre voix qui me répond, je la reconnais, cette voix me fait peur, c'est lui… je le cherche, mais ne le voie pas, j'essai de courir pour fuir, mais mes jambes ne m'obéisse pas, paralyser… je l'aperçois il s'approche de moi, me disant, qu'il m'a retrouver, que je lui appartient, je veux hurler lui dire que plus jamais je ne serais à lui, mais ma voix reste bloquer… il se rapproche de plus en plus, il a un sourire sadique et ce regard qui me terrorise tant, il n'est plus qu'à quelque millimètre de moi, j'ai peur et je n'arrive pas à crier à l'aide, ma réaction le fait encore plus sourire, il m'attrape les cheveux et me jette sur le sol, il arrive vers moi et…_

Mon réveil me sort de ma torpeur, déjà 7h, je suis en pleure, tous mes membres trembles, pour une fois que je faisais un beau rêve, il faut que mon cauchemars vienne tout gâcher… je me lève allant jusqu'à la salle de bain prendre une douche, je me déshabille me regarde dans le miroir, j'ai une tête affreuse des cernes… mes cicatrices sont horrible, comment pourrais-je oublier avec sa ?

Je vais sous le jet d'eau, l'eau chaude ne me calme pas, je me retiens de justesse à prendre le rasoir, sa m'aiderais pourtant… ma brulure est moche à voir, je sais d'avance que sa va mettre du temps à cicatriser… Je sors de la douche et m'habille toujours dans le même style, je prends mon sac, mon portable et je descends déjeuner, même si je n'ai pas vraiment faim, je me force à manger un petit truc…

Edward vient sonner à la même heure qu'hier, je vais lui ouvrir, à la vue de l'ange, je me détends, j'oublis tout…

Nous montons dans sa voiture et partons pour les cours tout en discutant. Etant arrivé je dis bonjour à tout le monde, puis nous partons chacun de notre coté.

J'arrive en cour de dessin, m'installant à coté d'Angela qui est déjà la, nous saluons, et discutons discrètement pendant les 3heures… J'apprends d'ailleur, qu'elle a un petit ami ce nommant, Seth, qui est un ami de Jacob, nous prévoyons donc de nous voir tous les 4 jeudi après-midi…

A midi, nous marchions vers la cafète, nous croisons Alice, qui propose à Angela de manger avec nous, Angela parut surprise sur le coup mais accepte volontiers, nous rejoignons donc le reste des Cullen à la même table qu'hier, nous mangeons tout en écoutant les blagues qu'Emmet nous sort tous les deux minutes, des crises de rire tous les deux minutes, encore une chose qui faisait longtemps, de rire, quel bien fou !

A la fin du repas, avec Angela nous partons en cour, pour 1h30 de photographie…

Le cour terminé, je dis au revoir à la miss et rejoins Edward qui m'attend accoudé au mur, me faisant son sourire au coin en m'apercevant, auquel je réponds… puis nous partons à sa voiture.

Le chemin jusqu'à chez lui se fait silencieux, je me sens remplis d'appréhension, en sachant que je vais rencontrer 'ses parents', je remarque que nous nous éloignons de la ville et que nous nous rapprochons dans un chemin ou tout autour il n'y a que des arbres, la forêt…

Je me perds dans mes pensées, essayant de définir ce sentiment que j'ai en sa présence, je sais que j'ai une énorme attirance pour cet ange, mais il est évident qu'il y a beaucoup plus que sa et que sa ne date pas que d'aujourd'hui, ni d'hier, mais bien depuis la première fois, ou mes yeux se sont posé sur lui, ou mes yeux on croisé son regard, si intense… mais qu'est ce sentiment ? Serait-se de … ? Non, Bella tu deviens folle la ! Me dis-je précipitamment, Serait-se possible, que se soit ce sentiment ? Mais je ne peux pas, non…

Je le regarde, il a les yeux fixé sur la route, concentré ou pensif ? A quoi pense-t-il ? Son regard se tourne vers le mien, ce n'est qu'à ce moment la qu'il s'aperçoit que je le contemple depuis un moment, il me sourit, qu'est qu'il est beau ! Non plus que ça même ! Quelques instants après ses yeux retournent sur la route, puis il se gare, c'est la que je réalise que nous sommes arrivé, je regarde autour de moi et je distingue sa demeure, une villa, magnifique !

Nous sortons de sa voiture, nous approchant de la porte d'entrée, le stresse monte en moi, il s'en rend compte et me fait un sourire réconfortant et encourageant, puis nous rentrons dans l'habitacle.

Tout est si lumineux, tout est de blanc, tout est en marbre et surtout chaleureux…

Deux personne dont la beauté stupéfiante, avance vers nous, ils me font un sourire… :

- Bella, je te présente Carlisle et Esmée.

- Bonjour, ravit de vous rencontrer…

- Bonjour Bella, je t'en pris tutoie nous. Me dit Carlisle dans un calme…

- Heu… pas de problème.

- Heureuse de te rencontrer Bella, nous avons tellement entendu parler de toi, c'est un réel plaisir de te rencontrer. M'accueil Esmée avec douceur, avant de m'enlacer comme une mère, même ma mère ne m'a jamais prit dans ses bras comme ça…

- Merci… lui dis-je émue.

- Je te fais visiter ? me demande Edward.

- Oui…

Nous montons, prenant ces grandes marches d'escalier en marbre, Edward me montre toutes les pièces de l'étage, les chambres et les salles de bains dans chacune de celle-ci, le bureau de Carlisle et celui d'Esmée, leur bibliothèque, je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi grande ! Nous finissons par sa chambre, une vue surprenante de sa grande baie vitré, montre toute la forêt, un grand lac et la montagne derrière celui si, sa chambre était spacieuse et éclairée, un nombre incalculable de CD sont posé sur une étagère incrusté sur le long du mur gauche, une immense chaine hifi en dessous, un grand lit au drap en soie de couleur noir au reflet bleu est installé face a la grande baie vitré, l'écran plasma du coté droit de la chambre… Tout est si bien rangé…

Nous sortons de sa chambre, redescendant au salon, ou Carlisle et Esmée était posé sur le grand canapé blanc… Edward me fait visiter la cuisine, la salle à manger, puis nous retournons auprès de 'ses parents', c'est à ce moment la que j'aperçois le piano à queue noir et brillant, je demande à l'adonis :

- Serait ce, le piano que tu m'as parlé hier ?

- Oui… me sourit-il

- Il est magnifique.

- Merci, c'est un cadeau de la famille…

- Tu me joue, la berceuse que tu m'as chantée !

- Bien sur, viens…

Il s'installe sur le petit banc et m'indique de venir à coté de lui… puis il commence les première notes, Esmée vient ce posé au bout du piano écoutant son fils jouer… l'air de la musique est tout simplement transportant et merveilleuse, m'évadant dans mes pensés, la musique me fait pensé à Edward et moi… Sachant que c'est ma personne qui l'a inspiré, ma berceuse, belle, harmonieuse, c'est au-delà de sa… mes larmes coulent sur mes joues, l'émotion est trop forte pour que je puisse les retenir… Esmée à le regard attendrit, quand à Carlisle, ses yeux sont remplis de fierté et de bonnes intention pour le pianiste merveilleux à mes cotés… Edward me scrute de temps en temps, me faisant son sourire au coin, il est vraiment très craquant…

La mélodie change devenant une autre que je connais très bien, Esmée sourit encore plus heureuse, Edward se penche vers mon oreille, je sens son souffle frais… :

- C'est une musique que j'ai composé pour Esmée il y a quelques années ! m'informe-t-il.

Je lui souris tout en continuant d'écouter… Bien que je ne connaisse pas encore assez bien Esmée, la musique lui ressemble beaucoup, belle, douce, délicate, attentionné et surtout maternel… la mélodie prend fin, je me rends compte que mes larmes n'ont pas cessé…

- c'est… je ne trouve pas de mot… réussis-je à dire.

- dois-je le prendre pour un compliment ? me sourit-il.

- Oui et tu es le meilleur pianiste que je n'ai jamais entendu… dis-je timidement.

- Merci, Bella…

- Et si nous nous installions tous sur le canapé pour discuter !? nous coupe Carlisle sentant le mal aise s'installer.

- Heu… oui. Répondis-je.

Nous nous plaçons donc moi sur l'un des sièges, Edward sur l'autre et Carlisle et Esmée sur le canapé, nous discutons de tous, apprenant à nous connaître… Carlisle impressionné par mon niveau d'intellectuel et fasciner me pose quelques questions, Esmée m'observe avec beaucoup de douceur et Edward toujours le même regard intense… Papa à raison ce sont des personnes très charmant, impossible de haïr… vers 17h30, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmet rentrent des cours et la ce sont des fous rire en perspective avec les blagues d'Emmet, les bagarres de celui-ci contre Jasper…

A 19h, il faut que je parte, parce qu'à 21h je dois aller travailler à la discothèque, Rosalie me propose de rester manger ici et de m'accompagné au taf après vu qu'eux aussi ont l'intention d'y aller faire la fête ce soir, j'accepte mais leur informe que je dois prendre une douche et me changer, Esmée m'accorde de la prendre ici et Alice ce donne à cœur joie de me prêter des vêtements, je lui précise que je n'ai besoin que d'un jean, un débardeur et une veste légère, elle veut protester mais je l'a coupe rapidement ne voulant pas qu'elle me prenne pour une poupée, oui ! Pas besoin dans savoir plus sur cette petite fée, on sait d'avance qu'elle est très mode… j'insiste poliment sur le faite que je ne veux rien de plus que ce que j'ai demandé comme fringue, elle se contente donc de me passer ce que j'ai besoin, puis je vais sous la douche, l'eau chaude me détend complètement…

Une fois prête je retourne auprès de la famille Cullen, Jasper et Emmet devant un match de base-ball à la télé, Edward et Alice jouent aux échecs, l'ange me sourit en me voyant, Carlisle est assit tranquillement sur une chaise en train de lire, Esmée et Rosalie sont dans la cuisine, je me rapproche d'elles, cette dernière m'annonce qu'elles m'ont préparer à manger, je leur remercie et m'assoit sur l'une des chaise de la cuisine puis je mange tout en discutant, c'est complètement délicieux, je complimente les deux femmes, qui en sont heureuse… Le repas terminé, j'observe Alice et Edward dans leur partit et je sais déjà que dans quelque minute l'ange va gagner, mais Alice le sait aussi vu la tête qu'elle fait même si elle ne se laisse pas démonter… Effectivement 5min après la victoire est pour Edward, je lui souris et dit :

- la prochaine fois c'est moi qui joue avec toi et c'est moi qui gagnerais !! lui affirmant.

- Ok, bah on verra sa ! me répond-t-il dans un sourire de défi.

Nous nous esclaffons…

Il est déjà 20h30, nous nous préparons tous, Jasper et Emmet montent avec leur femme dans la voiture de Rosalie et moi je monte avec Edward, puis nous partons…

J'appel mon père en chemin pour le prévenir et qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, puis j'appel Cyril, vu que je ne l'ai pas eu au téléphone hier, nous ne parlons de mes soucis, mais je le rassure que je vais bien, il me rappel quand même qu'il n'a pas oublier une certaine conversation qui n'a pas été finis, puis me dit que je devrai recevoir l'ordinateur portable demain dans la journée et nous raccrochons…

A ce moment la nous arrivons à la discothèque, je dis au Cullen qu'on ce rejoins à l'intérieur et je pars du coté du personnel, je salut les collègues et le patron…

21h30, nous ouvrons les portes, la soirée commence, j'aperçois les Cullen à la même place que samedi soir, les clients arrivent tous en masse, pour commander des cocktails ou autre boisson alcoolisé ou autre, Edward et Emmet viennent aussi prendre de quoi boire, puis repartent à leur place, non sans que le premier me fasse un clin d'œil…

La soirée se passe très bien, parfois des consommateurs me faisaient du rentre dedans, mais je les recalais directe, essayant de ne pas trop paniquer…

Je prends une pose vers 23h pour allé fumer dehors en compagnie d'Edward, nous discutons, rigolons, je sens qu'il veut plus, mais il attend, me respectant… Le fixant droit dans les yeux, j'ai une envie soudaine de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, mais je me retiens, me demandant ce qu'il m'arrive…

Bref nous retournons à l'intérieur, lui vers sa famille, moi à mon taf, la soirée continue, je sens que de temps à autre L'ange me regarde, ce que je fais aussi, mais j'essaie de ne pas trop penser à lui et de me concentrer sur ce mon boulot…

A 2h du matin, nous fermons la discothèque, puis je pars rejoindre les Cullen, nous parlons tous ensemble sur le parking un petit moment, puis Edward me ramène chez moi… arrivé devant :

- à demain Edward, merci encore pour aujourd'hui et tes parents sont fabuleux…

- de rien Bella.

- demain on je prends ma voiture, mais à 15h on va chez toi je veux ma gagner notre partit d'échec !

- c'est ce que nous verrons ! Rigole-t-il

- tu verras que j'ai raison.

- bonne nuit Bella !

- merci à demain…

En rentrant, je monte prendre une douche, puis je m'habille de mon jogging et d'un t-shirt et je rentre dans ma chambre, m'allongeant dans mon lit, trop épuisé pour penser je m'endors rapidement…


	10. Chapter 10

**_merci a vos review qui me touche beaucoup, je suis desoler de ne pas vous avoir repondu, je n'ai pas eu le temps..._**

**_aller, bonne lecture !! =)_**

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

_Je suis avec Edward dans la clairière, nous nous enlaçons, nous murmurant des mots doux, nous embrassant de temps à autre, tout est si paisible, je suis heureuse, la Bella pleine de vie est la, son regard est si remplis d'amour…_

_Tout à coup le décor change, je me retrouve dans une sorte de tunnel, tout est sombre, je marche longtemps, essayant de trouver la sortie, j'ai l'impression que le tunnel ne prend pas fin, c'est si insécurisant, j'entends des murmures, mais que d'une personne, je reconnais, je sais que c'est lui… la panique monte en moi, j'avance de plus en plus vite, je cours, mais les murmures ne se stop pas, ses rire non plus, d'un coup une main touche mon épaule, je me retourne effrayée, je me retrouve dans sa chambre, il est devant moi, me fixant d'un regard sombre, cynique, j'ai peur, je veux m'échapper mais la porte est fermer à clé, il tient les clés dans sa main, me souriant sadiquement, il s'approche, je me recul, mais le mur me stop, lui s'avance encore plus, il n'est plus qu'à un pas de moi, de sa main droite il caresse mon visage, je le repousse, erreur ! Il me gifle violemment, je me retrouve sur le sol, il attrape mon bras, me traine jusqu'à son lit, je hurle, j'ai peur, je pleur…_

Le réveil sonne, il est 6h30, je me lève tremblante allant jusqu'à la salle de bain, mes larmes ne cessent pas, je me déshabille pour aller sous le jet d'eau… l'eau chaude ne me détend pas, je tremble de plus en plus, la panique ne me quitte toujours pas, j'en peux plus de tous ces cauchemars, je n'arrive pas à oublier, j'en suis fatigué, j'ai peur qu'il me retrouve, que fait-il en ce moment ? Me cherche t-il ? J'ai trop mal, trop de souffrance en moi, c'est insoutenable, comment peut-on avoir une telle sorte de douleur indéfinissable et si immense à t'en couper le souffle et que ton cœur ce brise en mille morceau, se déchire ? Comment en suis-je arrivé la ? Pourquoi moi ? Moi qui était si pleine de vie, un rayon de soleil pour mes proche, comment un homme, peut-il briser tout ça ? Trop de mauvais souvenir remonte en moi, de souvenir horrible…

Tellement marre de tous ça, sans réfléchir, je prends le rasoir de mon père, m'ouvrant les veines de mon poigné, la douleur est atroce, mais réconfortante, oubliant, je fixe le sang qui coule abondamment dans l'eau, faisant une marrée d'eau rouge sang…

Rouge cette couleur qui est en moi, tout est rouge sang… et noir de souffrance. Ce rouge me représente tellement maintenant…

Je commence à faiblir, trop de sang coule, je me reprends, sors de la douche, je prends une serviette que je place sur ma blessure ouverte pour stopper l'hémorragie, ensuite je me sèche le corps d'une autre serviette propre, me regardant dans le miroir, la silhouette que me renvoi celui-ci, me fait mal, j'y distingue une jeune femme qui à l'origine belle et magnifique, devenu torturé, recouverte de cicatrice sur un corps plutôt parfait, des cicatrices qui ne disparaîtront jamais et qui rappellerons toujours le mal et la douleur, que cet… à fait. Dans ce miroir cette jeune femme qui est fatigué et qui souffre atrocement, dans ses yeux il n'y a plus cette lueur de joie de vivre, de bonheur, tout est de souffrance, de peur, de vide et de torture…

Je nettoie ma blessure et la recouvre d'une compresse, faisant un bandage pour la caché… Je m'habille d'un jean évasif et d'un petit haut léger à manche longue, me brosse les cheveux… Je prends mon sac de cours, mon portable et mes clés puis descend déjeuner. Une fois terminé, je sors et monte dans ma voiture puis je démarre en vitesse, essayant d'oublier les deux dernières heures depuis que je suis réveillé.

Arrivé devant les enfants Cullen, je leur dis à tous bonjour, discutant avant d'aller à nos cours chacun de notre coté…

Je m'installe à coté d'Angela, qui me fait un sourire radieux, toute l'heure nous parlons de notre journée de demain étant presser d'y être… Le du midi nous rejoignons la table des Cullen, comme hier crise de rire général et papotage, j'en oublie tous mes soucis…

Ensuite Angela et moi retournons à notre prochain cours.

Avant, de retourné a la voiture y attendre Edward, je passe mon numéro à Angéla, puis nous prévoyons que je vienne la chercher demain à 14h…

Sur le chemin en direction de la villa, Edward et moi discutons tranquillement…

Nous arrivons à la villa, je me gare sur le coté. Esmée nous accueil chaleureusement étant heureuse de nous voir, puis je dis bonjour à Carlisle qui est installé sur le canapé…

Esmée me propose si j'ai envie de boire ou envie de manger, ce que je refuse gentiment et Edward me dit :

- toujours partant pour cette partit d'échec ?

- Oh que oui !!

- Tu n'as pas peur de perdre face à moi ?

- C'est plutôt toi qui devrais avoir peur !

- Et bien nous allons voir ça, tout de suite, viens t'installer.

Je m'assis donc ou il m'indique, il en fait de même en ce mettant face à moi, Carlisle et Esmée, nous observe, Edward me fait un petit clin d'œil :

- honneur aux femmes !

- bien, merci !

Je commence donc en avançant un pion, Edward en fait autant…

Au bout d'une heure de jeu intense, je sens arrivé la victoire pour moi, Carlisle est impressionné de notre jeu, Esmée en est attendri…

La fin est proche, Edward à l'air déstabilisé, il ne doit pas avoir pour habitude de perdre et sa me fait rire de plus en plus silencieusement...

- Bravo Bella, tu as gagné, j'avoue que tu m'impressionne !

- Edward as raison ! tu es très forte ! me complimente Esmée

- Merci !

- Ou as-tu appris à jouer ? me demande Carlisle

- On ne m'a pas appris, je ne sais même pas comment je connais les règles…

- Sa doit-être liée à tes capacités. Me dit Edward

- Tu dois avoir raison.

Nous nous posons sur le canapé et conversons…

Alice et Jasper arrivent à 17h, nous prévenant que Rosalie et Emmet, sont partit se promener entre eux…

- Tu fais quoi demain après ton cour de pilotage ? me questionne Edward.

- Avec Angela, nous allons à la plage de la Push, voir son copain et Jacob.

- Jacob ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- C'est un ami, on le connait depuis longtemps, et j'imagine que tu vas voir Seth ?

- Oui, c'est le copain d'Angela.

- Ils sont super c'est deux mecs !

- Je connais que Jacob, depuis qu'on est tout petit, nos parents sont amis depuis très, très longtemps

- Tu verras quand tu connaitras Seth, tu vas l'adorer !

- Passer si vous voulez !?

- On verra !

Nous nous sourions… Son sourire est tellement beau, comment ne pas craqué à cet vu ?

A 19h, je rentre chez moi… en arrivant, je vois un colis, c'est le pc portable que Cyril ma envoyer, je le pose sur l'étagère à coté de l'entrée et je prépare à manger pour mon père et moi, puis je monte poser le pc sur mon bureau ensuite je prends une douche, ne faisant aucunement attention à ma blessure de ce matin, essayant de ne pas y penser, la douche terminer je m'habille de mon jogging et d'un pull à manche longue, pour cacher à mon père, et je descend, papa est la je lui fais une bise, puis nous mangeons tout en discutant de notre journée, après que j'ai lavé la vaisselle, je pars sous la véranda fumé une cigarette et retourne auprès de mon père pour regarder un film.

23h je monte me coucher, écoutant la musique de mon mp3, faisant le vide dans ma tête, je m'endors très peu de temps après…

_Je suis dans ''sa'' chambre, je suis debout dos à la fenêtre, il est assit sur son lit, me regarde, il me demande de m'asseoir à côté de lui, je refuse, il me réplique une deuxième fois, encore une fois je dis non, il s'énerve, se lève, s'avance sur moi, je me déplace sur la droite mais rien y fait, il me bloque, ses bras au dessus de mes épaules, je suis coincé, son regard me transperce violement, il essaie de ce calmer, enlevant ses bras, d'une main, il prend la mienne, je lui enlève, mais sa fureur ressort en lui, il m'attrape par le bras, me faisant très mal, je commence à avoir peur, à paniquer, il me jette contre l'autre parti du mur d'en face, je me cogne la tête, il m'empoigne……_

Je me réveille en sursaut, mon cœur bat à une telle vitesse, mon souffle est irrégulier, mon corps tremble à n'en plus s'arrêter, l'heure m'indique 7h, je me lève, m'avançant jusqu'à la fenêtre, d'une main tremblante je l'ouvre, de l'autre je prends une cigarette, et l'allume, je ferme les yeux devant l'air frais de Forks, mais tous les souvenir de… me reviennent sans s'arrêter, elle défile, recommence, sa n'en finit pas, je deviens dingue, sans réfléchir, je prends ma bouteille de Whisky et je bois à la bouteille quelque gorgée, je termine ce qui restais, mais pour la première fois, boire, ne me fait aucunement d'effet… j'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser, cette souffrance est trop immense, il faut que tout cela cesse, c'est insupportable, pire même, tremblotant, je vais jusqu'à la salle de bain, sous la douche chaude, je me recroqueville sur moi-même, mon poigné me fait mal, mais me fait du bien, bizarre, hein ? Voila pourquoi, je me fais du mal comme ça, parce que j'oublis à ce moment la, même si ce n'est que de courte durée…

Je sors de la douche, me sèche et m'habille sans faire attention une seule seconde à mon corps devant le miroir, dans l'état ou je suis sa pourrait me donner des idées sombre…

Il est déjà 8h30, pas le temps de déjeuner, je pars directe, je monte dans ma voiture et démarre en furie, jusqu'à Port Angeles, pour mon cour de pilotage…

Arrivé, pile à l'heure, je me gare, et marche à mon cour, je me présente au prof, et nous commençons pour 4h d'instruction…

A midi, nous finissons, j'appel Angela, pour la prévenir que je viens la chercher à 14h, en attendant je rentre chez moi, pour manger et me reposer un petit peu.

Une fois nourris, je me pose devant la télé sur le canapé, le pc sur la mes genoux, j'y télécharge et installe ce que j'ai besoin, et je papote avec Cyril et Laure sur msn, le premier revient sur la conversation qui n'a pas été fini samedi, sa m'énerve un peu, mais je sais qu'il à raison, tandis que Laure, me parle de ma mère, qui voudrait que je l'appel, que lui manque, sa me fait bien rire, ce n'ai que maintenant qu'elle ce rend compte qu'elle à une fille, Laure me demande de faire un effort et de l'appeler, sa me rend furieuse, ils se sont tous liguer contre moi aujourd'hui, voyant que je monte en pression, Laure change de sujet, elle me parle de sa vie, de ce qu'elle devient, qu'elle s'ennuie de moi, je lui dit qu'elle me manque aussi, quand à Cyril, il me fait encore des recommandations, je finis par en avoir marre, et je coupe la conversation, de toute façon il est l'heure que j'aille chercher Angela, je leur dis en revoir et à plus tard…

Prenant mon sac, mes clés et mon portable, m'installant dans ma voiture, je démarre, roulant jusqu'à chez Angela… Arrivant devant chez elle, elle est déjà entrain de fermer sa porte à clé et me rejoint coté passager, puis nous partons à la Push.

- Comment tu vas ma Belle ? Sa me fait plaisir de te voir !

- Sa va très bien et toi Angela ? moi aussi je suis très contente !

- Ba sa va bien merci.

- J'ai invité les Cullen à nous rejoindre, s'ils le veulent, ils connaissent Jacob et ton homme, j'espère que sa ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout, ils viennent quand ?

- Je ne sais pas, on verra bien.

Nous continuons à discuter, puis nous arrivons enfin à la plage, me garant et fermant la porte, je vois Angela, qui saute dans les bras d'un jeune homme en l'embrassant, à coté Jacob me sourit et s'approche vers moi, me faisant la bise :

- sa va Bella ?

- très bien et toi Jacob ?

- à bah toujours moi, tu me connais ?!

- oui c'est vrai.

- Bella, je te présente Seth, l'amour de ma vie,

- Bonjour, ravis de te connaître on m'a parlé beaucoup de toi !

- En bien, j'espère ? rigole-t-il

- Que de du bon.

- Y a intérêt ! non je plaisante…

- Bella, à proposer aux enfants Cullen de se joindre à nous dans l'après midi, sa ne vous dérange pas les gars ?

- Bien sûr que non, on va s'amuser ! répond un Jacob enjouer,

- Chouette et si nous allions nous poser près de l'eau sur le sable. Propose Seth.

- C'est une excellente idée ! dis-je

Nous nous installons, donc tous les 4 sur le sable fin.

- Alors tu fais quoi de beau Bella ? Me questionne Seth

- Et bé comme Angela, du dessin et de la photo, aujourd'hui j'ai fait ma première leçon de pilotage d'hélicoptère…

- Waouh mais c'est super ça !

- Oui…

Nous continuons de discuter, quand d'un coup Angela me pose une question :

- Alors Bella, tu connais la vraie nature des Cullen ?

- Hein…

- T'inquiète nous somme tous au courant. Me dit Jacob.

- Et comment êtes-vous au courant ?

- Parce que nous aussi avons un secret !

- Comment ça ?

- Seth tu lui racontes ! demande Jacob

- Avec plaisir…

Il me raconte alors, la légende Quilleute, son imprégnation pour Angela, de l'imprégnation de Jacob pour une autre louve se nommant Leah, la fille de la 'nouvelle' ami de mon père, bien sur Angela n'est pas une louve, mais vu qu'elle est une imprégnée, elle se doit d'être au courant… A ce moment la, les Cullen arrivent :

- Bonjour les clébards ! Se moque Emmet. Et bonjour Angela, Bella !

- Salut sangsue ! Riposte Seth en rigolant

Ils s'installent tous à nos cotés, Alice à ma droite et Edward à ma gauche, Alice est complètement excité de nous voir, Jasper désespère un peu par son folle de femme, Emmet et Rosalie charrient Jacob et Seth, Edward, Angela et moi discutons, l'adonis se renseigne sur ma première matinée de pilotage, il est heureux pour moi…

Nous nous amusons à fond, entre les blagues d'Emmet et de Jacob, l'exubérance d'Alice, les petites bagarres entre Emmet, Jasper, Seth et Jacob, des fous rires qui ne s'arrêtent pas…

Parfois, Edward et moi, nous regardions intensément, voulant plus entre nous, mais une barrière est placé en moi, ce qui m'empêche de…

Je sens aussi les regards de Rosalie sur moi, des regards d'incompréhensions, ou je ne sais pas, je me demande pourquoi, ou justement, ressent-elle, elle aussi la carapace que je me suis formé ?...

En voyant, Jasper courir après Alice, un jeu entre eux, je vois la joie qu'ils ont, le rayon de soleil qu'est le lutin, je vois en elle, dans le sourire qu'elle a, dans son comportement… Toute une partie de ce que j'étais avant… Je me haïs de ne plus être cette Bella et d'y penser en ce moment même… Jasper qui ressent mon trouble me fixe droit dans les yeux essayant de comprendre ce qui m'arrive, Edward me regarde ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y lit dans la tête de son frère et Rosalie qui suit toute cette échange :

- Bella ! Sa va ?

- Heu… oui, désolé j'étais dans mes pensées.

Voyant que je n'en dirais pas plus, elle laisse le sujet, mais je sens qu'elle viendra m'en parler dés qu'y aurait l'occasion.

Le reste de l'après midi, nous poursuivons nos amusement, nos jeux, nos plaisanterie…

Vers 19h30, Angela propose de revenir demain ici, nous acceptons tous, puis nous nous quittons, moi je raccompagne Angela chez elle et je rentre…


	11. Chapter 11

**_je ne vous remercirais jamais asser pour vos review qui me font extrèmement plaisir =) _**

**_MERCI MERCI MERCI_**

**_je remercis aussi les personnes qui me mettent dans vos alerte =)_**

**_enfin je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps_**

**_bonne lecture ! =)_**

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

… _moi je raccompagne Angela chez elle et je rentre…_

En rentrant, j'ai passé la soirée avec mon père devant un bon film, nous avions mangé pizza, j'aime tellement ses soirée, sa me rappel mon enfance, à ses coté, tous les soucis disparaissent, je 'redeviens' sa petite fille…

----------

Depuis 1h, je suis posé à ma fenêtre, la musique de fond dans la chambre, cigarette à la main, je contemple le ciel dégagé, aucun nuage, la nuit est tellement belle, mystérieuse, la pleine lune est au rendez-vous, insoucieuse, reine de la nuit, magnifique clarté, ses princesses, les étoiles brillent tellement, en les regardant, je me souviens de ce que ma grand-mère paternel m'a dit un jour :

_''Dans le ciel,_

_Chaque étoile est différente,_

_Mais chacune à sa place_

_Et sait ou elle doit être,_

_Il n'y a pas de compétition,_

_Elles n'ont pas à prouver leur valeur,_

_Elles n'ont pas besoin de mentir pour exister…''_

C'est tellement vrai, elles sont étincelantes et resplendissantes, la nuit est tellement magique, je ne pense à plus rien, plus je fixe la nuit noire et ses merveilles, le visage de l'ange s'y incruste, Edward, le spectacle est beau…

2h30, je ne mettais pas rendu compte que sa fait des heures que je reste ainsi, m'allongeant sous la couette, je m'endors rapidement…

_Tout est sombre et froid, je ne reconnais pas l'endroit, la peur commence à m'envahir, j'entends une voix, une seule, celle qui lui appartient, j'entends aussi des pleurs, des pleurs d'un bébé, c'est une torture…_

_Tout à coup, la pièce s'éclaire, c'est sa chambre, je suis dos à la fenêtre, lui est assis sur le lit me fixant sadiquement, mes mains se place inconsciemment sur mon ventre, en un geste protecteur, je sens mon ventre plus arrondi, je regarde écarquillant les yeux avec stupeur, des larmes coulent sur mes joues, lui continu de me fixer, m'intimant de m'approcher, je tourne la tête d'un signe négatif, tous mes membres tremblent, il s'avance vers moi, les yeux remplis de haine, je sais ce qui va s'en suivre, mais je peux m'empêcher de caresser mon ventre, de vouloir protéger ce petit être qui est en moi…_

_Il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètre de moi, me giflant violement, je me retrouve à terre recroquevillé, ma tête à cogner un obstacle, mes mains sur mon bide, il me donne des coups de pieds dans le dos, m'attrape par le col, me jette sur le lit comme une moins que rien, j'essai de me relever, je sens quelque chose de liquide couler entre mes cuisse, qui coule le long de mes jambes, une douleur aigu au niveau de mon bas ventre, je sais ce qui se passe, mon vécu, je perds mon bébé, par SA faute, je me replis sur moi-même de douleur, lui se rapproche toujours haineux, il lève sa main…_

Je me réveille en sursaut, mécaniquement mes mains tremblante se pose sur mon ventre plat, regardant l'heure, je découvre qu'il n'ai que 4h30, la terreur à prit toute place de mon corps, tout mon être tremble, mon cœur est irrégulier, dans ses battement, mon souffle est haletant… je mets une bonne demi-heure à reprendre ma respiration…

Toujours aussi terrorisé, assise sur le lit, je deviens dingue, mes pensées les plus sombre divaguent, sans me rendre vraiment compte de mes gestes, j'enlève mon bandage de mon poignée, fixe l'affreuse blessure d'il y a deux jours, mon poigné face à mon visage, je tends mon poigné en arrière, tirant sur mes os, le plus en arrière, je tire sur ma peau tout en sachant qu'elle va céder et que ma blessure va s'entrouvrir… ma blessure encore toute fraiche, se ré-ouvre, le sang commence à faire son apparition, continuant mon geste, le bloquant bien en arrière, le sang coule de plus en plus, tombant sur mes draps, je ne m'en préoccupe pas, trop attentionné par ce que je fais, la douleur me fait un bien fou, le sang s'écoule abondement, mon bras et mes draps en sont presque inonder, je m'en intéresse aucunement, trop intentionné par ce trop plein de sang, tellement que je n'en ressens plus la souffrance, mais mon corps commence à devenir faible, je me sens de plus en plus vacillante, flageolante, affaiblit, mon bras se pose lourdement sur le draps, de même que tout mon corps, mes yeux se ferment de plus en plus, je me sens partir dans l'inconscience, je sombre, je sombre dans les ténèbres…

**POINT DE VUE CHARLIE :**

Encore une fois, depuis une semaine, que ma petite fille est près de moi, à encore hurlé dans son sommeil, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivée chez sa mère, j'avoue que j'en ai bien peur, elle essaie tellement de me cacher sa souffrance, elle a un tempérament de jeune femme forte, mais je voie bien dans ses yeux… j'attends qu'elle soit prête à m'en parler…

Après une bonne douche, comme un mon habitude, j'ouvre sa porte de chambre pour m'assurer qu'en quelque sorte son sommeil est plus paisible, quel fut pas ma panique, quand je la vois affalé sur son lit inconsciente, les draps remplis de sang, tout tremblant, je vérifie son pouls, son cœur bat très faiblement, je me dépêche de prends une serviette, n'importe quoi pour la mettre sur sa blessure et arrêter se sang qui coule encore et encore, ensuite, affolé je la porte, descend de l'étage essayant d'être assez rapide, je ne prends même pas le temps de fermer la porte de la maison à clé, je pose délicatement Bella à l'arrière, démarrant en trombe jusqu'à l'hôpital, j'appel le docteur Cullen sur son portable, pour qu'il soit la à mon arriver, par chance il est déjà à l'hôpital…

----------

Dr Cullen est déjà à l'entrée à m'attendre, il m'indique ou la poser et me demande d'attendre, le tant qu'il examine…

Toujours effrayé, je patiente, Dr Cullen revient 30min plus tard, il m'annonce que son état est stable mais qu'ils l'ont mis sous perfusion et transfusion, parce qu'elle a perdu trop de sang, puis ils lui ont fait une prise de sang, les résultats seront la vers 13h, mais il me dit qu'il est plus inquiet pour autre chose, je m'assois pour me préparer à ce qu'il va me dire, j'ai encore plus peur, après quelque minute, Dr Cullen me révèle, que Bella, est couverte de cicatrice, quelques un par des coups qu'ont lui aurait fait et d'autre qu'elle se serait faite elle-même et qu'il faudra qu'elle consulte un psy, sur ces parole, je m'écroule et m'effondre, mais qu'est ce qui à bien put lui arriver ? Qu'est ce qu'on lui a fait pour qu'elle en arrive la ? Ma fille n'est pas comme ça, je ne l'ai pas connu comme ça, pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ? Le médecin reste près de moi, je finis par me calmer et demande à aller la voir, il accepte.

Je me rends à son chevet, Bella dort paisiblement, elle à l'air si fragile, je m'installe sur une chaise près d'elle, prenant sa main délicatement, je la regarde attendant qu'elle se réveille.

**POINT DE VUE CARLISLE :**

Cela fait 2h, que je reste avec Charlie pour le soutenir auprès de sa fille, dans la chambre, nous discutions, le rassurant…

Il 11h30, entendant les battements de cœur de Bella, je sais qu'elle va se réveiller dans 2min…

Bella ouvre les yeux doucement, commençant à s'agiter, elle regarde son bras, Charlie rassuré :

- Bella, ma chérie, tu te réveilles, comment tu te sens ?

- Papa ?!! Je me sens fatiguer, mais ou je suis ?

- Bonjour Bella, tu es à l'hôpital ! Lui dis-je

- Mais… Co… comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Ma chérie, je t'ai retrouvé inconsciente sur ton lit et pleine de sang !

- Tu étais encore inconsciente arrivé ici, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, nous avons du te faire des points de sutures à ton poignée ! l'informais-je

- Ma petite princesse, je suis tellement rassuré que tu sois réveillé, tu m'as fait une tel peur

- Désolé papa !

- Heu… Charlie, pourrais-tu nous laisser seul un instant, je voudrais parler à Bella.

- Oui bien sur, je vais aller me prendre un café en même temps et appeler au commissariat

- Merci !

Acquissant, Charlie sort de la chambre. Je poursuis avec Bella :

- Bella, j'ai put voir que ton corps est remplis de cicatrice, qu'une personne ta fait et que tu t'es fait toi-même, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Heu… avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je n'ai rien à dire Dr.

Elle s'assit avec un peu de difficulté, je la sens se tendre un peu intérieurement, sa va être beaucoup plus compliqué que je ne le pensais pour qu'elle se confit.

- Bella, tu peux me parler, me faire confiance, tout restera entre nous.

- Carlisle, je n'ai rien à dire, je ne veux pas en parler…

- Il va bien falloir pourtant et il faudra que tu ailles voir un psy. Lui dis-je avec le plus de calme possible.

- Je ne veux certainement pas parler à un psy, il en est hors de question.

La elle s'énerve, elle s'agite de plus en plus…

- Bella calme toi s'il te plaît.

- NON, et je ne veux pas en parler, c'est claire.

Avant même que je ne réagisse et sans que je m'y attendre, elle arrache ces perfusions violemment, se lève et part en courant, je la poursuis, mais cette jeune femme est très intelligente, elle a réussit à m'esquiver, moi un vampire ! Charlie arrive à ce moment la :

- Charlie, on a un problème !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Bella à un problème ?

- Bella c'est enfuit, je ne sais pas comment elle s'y est prit.

- Mais ce n'ai pas possible…

- Je suis désolé Charlie, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais du prévoir sa réaction.

- Non Carlisle, ce n'ai pas votre faute, c'est cette PU**** d'intelligence, il faut qu'on la retrouve et vite

- Oui je vais faire en sorte de fermer l'hôpital et que personne n'en sorte et entre.

- Pas la peine, Carlisle, qu'on ferme ou pas elle arrivera à sortir, partez de se coté la moi je vais de ce coté.

- Ok

Au bout de 30min, toujours pas de trace de Bella, Charlie décide d'appeler le commissariat, pour demander l'aide de ses hommes, moi pendant ce temps la je réfléchi, à qu'est ce qui aurait pu lui arrivé, d'un coup je repense au vécu de Rosalie, me disant que c'est peut-être similaire, je décide de l'appeler, c'est peut-être notre dernière chance… je l'appel donc rapidement, lui expliquant la situation, s'inquiétant énormément pour son amie, elle accepte très facilement de la chercher.

**POINT DE VUE ROSALIE :**

Après l'appel de Carlisle, sans prévenir la famille, encore moins Edward, je pars en courant à vitesse vampirique, jusqu'à la maison de Charlie, histoire d'avoir un indice de ou Bella pourrait se trouver.

Arriver devant la maison, je monte à l'étage dans sa chambre, la première chose que je vois, sont ses draps remplis de sang. Ce n'est pas possible ! J'aurais du prendre le temps de lui parler hier à la plage ! Je fouille un peu partout, ne trouvant rien. D'un coup je tombe sur le portable de Bella, affichant ses derniers appels, je décide d'appeler le dernier interlocuteur, un certain Cyril, au bout de 3 sonnerie, la personne répond :

- _Allo ! Bella !_

- Désolé, ce n'est pas Bella, c'est une amie, je m'appel Rosalie…

- _Heu… Il y a un problème ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Bella ?_

- Oui, Bella c'est retrouver à l'hôpital ce matin et elle c'est enfuit.

- _Ce n'est pas possible, elle c'est encore fais du mal ? _

- Oui et mon père, qui est médecin à voulu savoir ce qui lui est arrivé, mais elle c'est braqué et elle c'est enfuit !

- _Ok, je prends ma voiture et je viens, je serais la dans environ 3h !_

- D'accord, mais en attendant, tu ne serais pas ou Bella pourrais se cacher dans des moments comme cela ?

- _Si, il faut aller dans des bars, mais attention elle très intelligente, donc il faut élargir les recherche dans les villes plus éloignée… _

- Ok, merci, je garde le portable de Bella avec moi, je te tiens au courant, fais attention à toi sur la route…

- _Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi._

Nous raccrochons, je repars direction Portland, à vitesse vampirique, je fais tous les bars de la ville, heureusement pour moi, il y a que très peu de personne dans les rues, ne trouvant pas Bella, je pars vers Port Angeles, je recommence à arpenter chaque endroit ou elle peut se trouver, alors que je perds tout espoir je la vois assis dans un coin du dernier bar, ou je ne pensais pas la trouver, elle tient un verre que je devine être de l'alcool, vu la tête qu'elle a sa ne doit être que son premier verre, j'arrive donc au bon moment, je rentre dans le bar, m'approchant de Bella, elle ne remarque pas encore ma présence.

Je m'assois à sa table, elle relève la tête, voyant que c'est moi, elle s'apprête à se lever pour fuir mais je la retiens par le bras :

- viens je t'emmène ailleur, tu vas prendre un truc à manger et on va discuter dans un endroit calme.

Elle ne bronche pas, me suivant jusqu'à une sandwicherie, je lui en achète un, puis nous nous dirigeons sans un mot jusqu'au parc de la ville.

Nous asseyant sur un petit banc à l'opposé de tout passant, je regarde Bella, qui a la tête baissé, je vois dans ses yeux une intense douleur, un mal-être énorme, ce regard que je vois parfois depuis que je la connais, ce regard qui me rappel tant de souvenir, mais que lui est-il arrivé ? Comment en est-elle arrivée la ? Qui as-pu lui faire autant de mal ?

- Bella, que t'est-il arrivé ? tu connais mon histoire, je suis peut-être la plus apte à te comprendre, tu peux me faire confiance, je n'en parlerais à personne.

- Rosalie, c'est si dure d'en parler et sa fait tellement mal...

- Je sais et je comprends, mais tu dois en parler, depuis que je te connais je vois comme tu essaies de t'en sortir, mais la preuve que ça n'est pas suffisant…

- Si je t'en parle Rosalie, je te fais confiance, tu n'en parle à personne tant que je ne suis pas prête…

- Il n'y a pas de problème, je suis une vrai tombe et pour Edward ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lira rien dans mes pensés…

- Mais par ou commencer ?

- La ou tout à commencer…

* * *

**_ne me tuer pas , pitier ! lol_**

**_je vous mets la suite cette semaine promis =)_**

**_je remercis encore une amie à moi de m'avoir aider sur certain passage de ce chapitre, qui ont été extrênement asser difficile à écrire..._**

**_j'éspère que sa vous à plus !???_**

**_review ??_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_alors alors_**

**_les filles merci merci merci pour vos review tous m'encourage énormément =)_**

_**CarlieCullen : merci bocoup, moi aussi rosalie je l'adore et je ne pouvais pas en faire une femme detestable =) **_

**_chloé : lol et bien voila la suite =) merci pour ta review =)_**

**_alors pour cette suite, je préfère vous prevenir qu'il peut y avoir des mots peut-être choquant, ou je ne sais pas, enfin vous verrez bien ..._**

**_sur ceux bonne lecture !! =)_**

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

… _- Mais par ou commencer ?_

_- La ou tout à commencer… …_

RETOUR AU POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :

Je sais que Rosalie est la plus apte à me comprendre, mais c'est tellement dur, déjà que de revoir toutes ces images dans ma tête me fait mal, mais dans parler… Je ne sais même pas par ou commencer…

Assise sur le banc, fixant des fleurs, sans vraiment les regarder, regardant plus loin que ça, loin dans mes souvenirs, expirant un bon coup, je me lance :

- comme mon père à du te dire à toi et ta famille, j'ai grandit jusqu'à mes 11ans, ici à Forks, une enfance auprès de parents extra, j'ai été très heureuse, je me revois encore petite, enfant dans les bras de mon père, les yeux de ma mère brillant, fière de sa petite famille… Enfant je ne voulais pas faire comme les autres petits intellos, j'ai toujours été joyeuse, souriante, un petit rayon de soleil, je m'amusais tout le temps, je dansais, chantais…

- tu dansais et chantais ? me demande Rosalie.

- Oui, j'ai toujours été une très bonne danseuse et on m'a toujours dit que j'avais une belle voix.

- Tu me chanteras une chanson un jour ?

- Oui, si tu veux, quand je serais prête… je continus… je disais donc, j'étais un peu comme Alice, on va dire, je nageais tout simplement dans le bonheur, puis un jour ma mère à décidé de partir, de laisser mon père, elle m'a embarqué avec elle, à partir de la, elle a complètement changer, ce n'était plus du tout la même, complètement différente, elle refusais que j'ai des nouvelles de papa, je lui est écrit sans jamais recevoir de réponse, je suis sur que ma mère les cachaient, pendant 6ans aucune nouvelle, j'étais malheureuse… En arrivant à Phoenix, nouvelle école, nouveaux amis, mauvaise période surtout en plein commencement de l'adolescence, au bout d'un mois, j'ai déraillé petit à petit, ma mère travaillant tout le temps ou passant son temps libre avec différent mec à la maison, sans se préoccuper de moi, je commencé à avoir mon petit groupe d'amis, une fille qui avec le temps est devenu ma meilleure amie, Laure et 4 mecs, j'étais et je suis toujours, comme la petite sœur de ce groupe, celle qui comme je te disais était le petit rayon de soleil, celle qu'on protège… Avec eux, j'ai commencé à fumer des cigarettes, je n'avais que 11ans, ensuite il y a eu le joint et après l'alcool, mais ce dernier était surtout le week-end, on se déchirait, je séchais les cours, mais de toute façon à quoi elle me servait, je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu besoin, je parlais mal au professeur, j'étais la première à rire, parler, foutre mon bordel en cours… Je sortais tout le temps avec mon petit groupe d'amis, faisant les 400 coups ensemble, petit à petit, je me suis rapproché, on va dire du leader du groupe, c'est vrai que depuis la première fois qu'on s'était vu, sa avait tout de suite accroché entre nous, il a deux ans de plus que moi, brun aux yeux bleu océan, très, très beau, Cyril,

Rien quand pensant as lui, notre rencontre, notre nous en quelque sorte, j'eu un petit sourire, Rosalie s'en aperçoit et comprend, je sors une photo de ma poche et le lui montre.

- c'est lui à côté de moi.

- C'est vrai qu'il est très craquant pour un humain, j'avoue que si Emmet n'aurait pas été la je serais bien tombé sous son charme.

Nous rigolons à son ''aveu'' et je continue :

- c'est devenu mon ange gardien par la suite, tu comprendras pourquoi après… Cyril et moi, somme sortis ensemble, pendant 4ans, c'était du bonheur, je revivais après la séparation de mes parents, je me sentais bien, je ne pensais pas à ma mère qui était devenu une mère affreuse, abominable… elle connaît Cyril et l'a accepté très rapidement, c'est d'ailleur la seule chose qu'elle a fait de bien depuis 6ans, Cyril venait à la maison, on dormait ensemble, c'est avec lui que j'ai fait ma première fois, j'avoue j'étais jeune, je me rapprochais de mes 12ans, mais sa c'est très bien passé, il a été si doux, si… enfin il à été parfait, d'ailleur, notre relation était parfaite, on se querellait qu'une fois tous les 6mois, on s'entendais à merveille, se comprenait, avons les même gout sur tout, les même passions… on s'aimait et on s'aime toujours…

- Pourquoi vous êtes vous séparer alors ? me questionne Rosalie ne comprenant pas

- Parce que notre amour est tellement beau et trop fort, mais c'est tellement fort, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer.

- T'inquiète je vois ce que tu veux dire, continue.

- Donc comme tu le dis nous nous somme séparer, même si sa nous faisait mal quelque part et que nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre, quelque part en nous savait qu'on voulait se remettre ensemble, que c'est ce qu'on avait besoin… C'est vraiment difficile à expliquer ce sentiment…enfin bref, nous sommes resté en bon terme, j'étais toujours la petite protéger du petit groupe… Puis environs 2 semaine après notre séparation…

Je sens mon regard s'assombrir, mes pensés et mes souvenir commence à me faire mal, c'est le plus dure à raconter, Rosalie le remarque, mais ne dit rien comprenant et attendant la suite…

- … Cyril, nous à présenter son ami d'enfance, Marco, il venait vivre à Phoenix… Un beau garçon, yeux vert, brun, très gentil, attentionné… un garçon bien… on à sympathiser rapidement et se voir régulièrement, plein de coups de fil, texto… Cyril voyait qu'on s'entendait bien et était content pour nous… Je suis tombé sous le charme de Marco, je n'oubliais pas Cyril, mais je voulais éssayer de faire ''ma propre vie'' et sur le moment Marco était peut-être la bonne personne, on s'est mis ensemble, les trois premier mois était génial, nous avions couché ensemble plutôt rapidement, il était d'une douceur, prévoyant… mais un jour…

Mon corps ce met à trembler sans que je puisse me contrôler, mes larmes commencent à monter, je les retiens, sachant que si je commence, je ne m'arrête plus, Rosalie me fait un signe encourageant :

- un jour, je suis allé chez lui, nous étions poser sur son lit, regardant un film, sans vraiment le regarder, nous nous embrassions… en plein préliminaire, il a commencé à être entreprenant, beaucoup trop, il était presque agressif, sur le moment j'ai été surprise, mais je n'ai rien dit… puis… il à voulu me… pénétrer, mais pas comme d'habitude, ce n'était pas… le même… intimité… non… il voulait passer par… l'autre endroit… de mon corps… mais… je ne voulais pas, je trouvais et trouve toujours sa répugnant et même si cela faisait environ 3ans que j'avais fait ma première fois et que je savais faire l'amour… je n'étais certainement pas prête à lui donner cette autre partit de mon corps, même avec Cyril je ne l'avais pas fait… J'ai donc repoussé Marco, mais, d'où l'erreur de ma part, il m'a fixé méchamment, me demandant 2 fois si j'étais sur de ne pas vouloir, je commençais à avoir peur, mais deux fois je lui ai répondu négativement, il n'a pas accepté, ma gifler violemment, je me suis rebellée, mais il était plus fort que moi, il m'a tabassé, étant malin il me frappait à des endroits qui n'était pas en vue une fois les vêtements sur moi, en pleurant, j'ai finis par céder, le laisser faire, le laisser me pénétrer… J'avais mal, par les coups qu'il m'avait donnés et par cet acte qu'il faisait… Je suis rentré chez moi, en pleurant, prit une douche chaude, me sentant salle, ignoble, je me frottais pour essayer de faire disparaître… Le jour d'après, il est venu chez moi et à recommencé, sauf que la, il m'avait forcé à… mettre… son sexe dans la… bouche, comme la veille, j'ai refusé, mais comme la veille, il m'a frappé et comme la veille j'ai cédé par la douleur des coups… je pleurais, je me suis laver les dents 5 fois d'affiler et encore… ma descente en enfer commençait… les jours passaient, les mois aussi et c'était ça… devant les autres, je devais paraître normal, sinon, il me brutalisait encore plus, mais de jour en jour sa devenait difficile…

- pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé à Cyril à ce moment la ? Cyril aurais pu t'aider…

- J'avais peur Rosalie… et je pensais qu'il ne me croirait pas… quand j'étais avec Marco, dans sa chambre ou la mienne, j'essayais de rester à l'écart de lui, mais il me demandait toujours au bout d'un certain temps de venir près de lui et à chaque fois je recevais des coups, parce que je refusais… Tous les jours, si je refusais de faire ce qu'il voulait, que sa soit auprès des autres ou seulement que tous les deux, il me frappait… Parfois il me frappait jusqu'au sang, j'en ai gardé pas mal de cicatrice… Avec notre groupe d'amis, j'avais changé, je ne riais plus, je ne m'amusais plus, ne dansais et chantais plus, je ne m'étais plus de jupe ou robe, je ne mettais que des vêtements qui couvraient correctement mon corps, j'avais une mine affreuse, des grosse cerne, je ne dormais plus la nuit, j'essayais de faire comme si de rien était devant les autres, mais Cyril me connaît mieux que personne, il voyait ces changement en moi, plusieurs fois il m'a demandé ce qui m'arrivait et plusieurs fois je réagissait violement, me braquait en lui disant que tout va bien… ma meilleure amie aussi voyait tout ça, mais ne voulait pas admettre que je n'allais pas bien… Au bout de 6mois, j'ai commencé à avoir des nausées, je sentais ma que ma poitrine avait grossit… j'ai fait un test de grossesse, qui était positif, je me suis écroulé, j'ai pleuré pendant des heures et des heures… J'ai fait des prises de sang, sa faisait 1mois et demi que j'étais enceinte. Quand j'ai apprit la nouvelle à Marco, il était heureux et est redevenu gentil et attentionné, mes amis et ma mère, n'était pas au courant que j'étais enceinte, Marco ne voulais pas leur dire tout de suite, je me cachais le corps avec des gros pulls… Au bout de 2semaine, il a recommencé à me forcer à faire toutes ces choses que je ne voulais pas et à me frapper quand je refusais… presque un mois après, j'étais chez lui, dans sa chambre, debout dos à la fenêtre, mes mains étaient placé sur mon ventre, dans un geste protecteur, mon ventre était bien arrondi tout en étant discret à la vue des autres… Marco était assit sur son lit me fixant, comme souvent avec un regard sadique, il m'avait demandé de venir m'asseoir à côté de lui, j'avais tourné la tête d'un signe négatif, le regard remplis de haine qu'il m'avait fait l'instant d'après, il s'était approché, moi je tremblais de tous mes membres, caressant mon bide, croyant protéger…

M'arrêtant de parler quelque minute, je fixe toujours ces fleurs sans vraiment les voir, figé sur mes souvenir, je ne me rends pas compte que des larmes coulent sur mes joue, que mes mains sont posés sur mon ventre, je sens la main de Rosalie sur mon bras, me faisant revenir dans la réalité, je la regarde les yeux recouverte de larme :

- Bella…

- Me coupe pas Rosalie, s'il te plaît, je n'arriverais pas à finir sinon…

- Ok, je t'écoute.

J'essuie mes yeux et mes joue, reprend mon souffle et continue :

- Donc, il s'était approché… A quelque centimètre de moi, il m'avait giflé violement, mettant retrouver au sol, recroquevillé sur moi-même, ensuite il m'a donné des coups dans le dos, m'attrapant par le col et me jetant sur le lit, j'avais essayer de me relever, mais c'est à cet instant que j'ai senti quelque chose de couler entre mes cuisses et une violente douleur aigu au niveau de mon bas ventre, j'ai compris que je perdais mon bébé… Marco n'avait pas vu ce qui se passait, trop occupé à me tabasser tout de suite après… En rentrant chez ma mère, je m'étais effondrée dans la douche et comme tous les jours, je n'avais presque pas dormit de la nuit… les jours on continué ainsi, moi je me laissais faire en pleurant, mais je recevais toujours encore des coups, je descendais encore plus bas, pleurant tout le temps, sans presque jamais m'arrêter je ne voyais plus mes amis, ne répondant plus à leurs appels, ne sortais plus à part pour aller chez lui, ma mère me voyait encore moins qu'avant, en même temps, elle ne jouait même plus son rôle de mère… je buvais, fumais encore plus, je m'enfonçais encore plus, je sombrais, même l'enfer à côté c'est gentil…

Mes larmes coulent encore, je ne les arrête même plus…

- Presque 2mois après, Cyril en à eu marre, c'était encore un de ces jours ou j'étais encore chez Marco, à pleurer, parce qu'il venait de me taper et qu'il me forçait à faire ces trucs… Cyril à débarquer, frappant à la porte, Marco est allé ouvrir, en rentrant Cyril ma entendu pleurer, il est entrée dans la chambre en furie, me voyant dans l'état ou j'étais, il a attrapé Marco par le col, complètement enragé, il lui a donné des coups de poing, des coups de pieds, il l'a défoncé, j'ai été obligé de le supplier de d'arrêter, il allait le tuer, lui crachant en pleine figure, Cyril c'est approché de moi, m'a prit dans ses bras, ma porter jusqu'à sa voiture et ma emmener chez lui, arrivé chez lui, il a appeler ma mère lui disant que je restais chez lui pendant une semaine, sans lui donner d'explication, bien évidemment elle n'a rien dit, comme d'habitude… Cyril m'a laisser me vidé de mes larmes, m'a ramener de quoi manger, boire, me changer… je lui ai tout raconté, le faisant promettre de ne jamais rien dire, il m'a réconforté... il s'en est voulu de m'avoir présenté à son ami d'enfance, mais moi je ne lui en ai jamais voulu, il ne pouvait pas savoir… je me sentais enfin libre, protéger, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, parce que toutes les nuit je faisaient et je continue de faire encore des cauchemars… Pour oublier, je me faisais du mal, comme j'ai fait aujourd'hui, je me tailladais les veines, je buvais… Quand Cyril à découvert sa, il a carrément péter les plombs… Il avait apprit par un pote, que Marco attendait qu'une chose c'est que je me retrouve seule et que je lui appartenais, qu'a lui… malheureusement pour lui, Cyril restait jour et nuit avec moi, ne me laissant jamais tout seul, les jours ont passé, je restais collé à Cyril… Nous avons essayé de nous remettre ensemble, mais sa n'a durer que 3moi et demi, toujours pour les même raison et aussi parce que je n'étais enfin de compte pas prête, on c'est séparer il y a 1mois… Il est resté présent, depuis tout ce temps, il m'a sauvé, c'est pour ça que je l'appel mon ange gardien… sans lui je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu le coup, il m'a soutenu quand je lui ai annoncé que je venais vivre ici, il a été complètement compréhensif… voila Rosalie, tu sais tout…

- Bella, je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce qui t'ai arrivé, je n'ai qu'une envie la, c'est de tuer de mes propres mains ce Marco, mais je sais que ce n'ai pas la solution…

Elle me prend dans ses bras, ou je m'effondre en pleurant, je reste dans ses bras le temps de me calmer…

- Bella, à partir de maintenant, s'il te plaît ne te fais plus de mal comme tu viens de le faire !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que j'ai bien compris ce coup ci…

- promet moi aussi qu'à partir de maintenant, tu vas de l'avant, je sais que sa va être dure, mais tu y arriveras.

- Je te le promets…

- Et n'oublie pas, que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis la, d'accord ?

- Oui, merci Rosalie, merci de m'avoir écouté.

- De rien, aller on ferait mieux d'y aller, ton père s'inquiète, mon père aussi et Cyril devrait être arrivé, il est déjà 17h

- Comment ça, Cyril devrait être arrivé ?

- Heu… tu as avait oublié ton portable chez toi et j'ai appelé le dernier numéro qui était afficher dans tes appels, et je suis tombé sur lui, quand je lui ai expliqué la situation, il a dit qu'il venait tout de suite, c'est lui qui ma dit que je te trouverais dans un bar… d'ailleur tien ton portable.

- Oh, heu… merci

Nous nous levons, marchons vers ma voiture…

Dans la voiture nous restons silencieuses, un silence paisible, je mets quand même la musique et pour faire plaisir à Rosalie, chante une des chansons qui passe, elle me regarde, une lueur de joie dans ses yeux, à la fin de la chanson :

- Waouh, Bella, c'est vrai que tu as une voix vraiment magnifique !!!

- Merci !!!

- Faudra que je te voix danser aussi !

- On verra,

Nous arrivons à la maison, ou je vois la voiture de mon père, de Carlisle et de Cyril.

- Cyril est effectivement bien arrivé, sa voiture est la

- Hahaaa…

Je gare ma voiture, et nous sortons pour entrée dans la maison, mon père entendant la porte d'entrée, s'approche de nous complètement rassuré que je sois rentrée, me prends dans ces bras :

- Bella, ma chérie, tu es enfin rentrée, tu m'as fait tellement peur.

- Je suis désolé papa, je te promets que je ne recommencerais pas.

Me lâchant, mais gardant ma main droite dans la sienne :

- Rosalie, merci, d'avoir retrouvé ma fille

- De rien Charlie.

C'est à ce moment la que je vois Cyril, je lui saute dans les bras, essayant de garder les larmes au fond…

- sa va ma belle ?

- tu le sais très bien

- oui…

- tu n'as rien dit à mon père ? lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

- Non t'inquiète pas.

Il me fixe droit dans les yeux, me souriant soulagé aussi…

Tournant, la tête je distingue Dr Cullen :

- Carlisle, désolé pour ce matin, de vous avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait.

- Ce n'ai pas grave Bella, je comprends, le principal est que tu es revenu et que tu ailles bien.

- Je vais bien, merci

- Je pourrais quand même examiner, tes points de sutures.

- Bien sur.

- Rosalie, Carlisle, je voudrais qu'on évite dans parler à Edward et les autres.

- Je te l'ai dit, Bella, nous ne dirons rien.

Me dit Rosalie en me faisant un clin d'œil…

Mon père m'apprends, qu'il à appeler l'école de pilotage et mon patron, pour leur prévenir que je ne pourrais pas venir. Carlisle me conseille du repos tout le week-end et me demande de passer à l'hôpital lundi, puis il repart avec Rosalie, je leur dis que je passerais les voir le lendemain… Cyril décide de rester toute la semaine… Je passe la fin de journée avec mon père et Cyril à la maison, devant la télé, à discuter et rigoler… je sais que mon père veux que je lui parle, mais qu'il attend que je sois prête, me faisant confiance…

* * *

**_alors quand pensez vous ??? =)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_j'ai décidé pour votre plus grand bonheur, de vous mettre la suite plus tôt =)_**

**_j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !?_**

**_un grand merci a vos review =)_**

**_CarlieCullen : ou peut-on trouver ce Marco ? ba très bonne question mdr, puisque pour le moment nous ne savons pas ou ils se trouvent =( grrr ... alors pour te rassurer tout de suite miss, c'est bien une fic Bella/Edward, Cyril ne viendra pas mettre son grain de sel entre notre couple favoris, Cyril, n'ai que du "passé" pour Bella, il reste son amis le plus prevenant mais c'est tout =)... merci à toi et j'espère que cette suite te plaira , bibiiii =)_**

**_prudence : merci pour ta review, et voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira autant =)_**

**_Esmée Cullen : nan Cyril n'est pas un vampire =), pi t'être bien par la suite, on verra bien =)_**

**_bonne lecture !! =)_**

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Cela fait 1 mois et demis, que ''l'accident'' a eu lieu...

Cyril était rester une semaine, comme il avait prévu, il avait fait la connaissance du reste des Cullen et c'était très bien entendu avec tous, il les adore, plus particulièrement Emmet, vu qu'il se ressemble... il avait remercier des milliers de fois Rosalie d'être venu me chercher et de m'avoir écouté... il adorait la joie d'Alice, lui rappelant celle que j'étais avant _Marco_, en faite il aimait toute cette famille, il m'avait confié qu'il appréciait vraiment beaucoup Edward et il savait qu'Edward m'aiderait à m'en sortir, il le sentait, il avait vu qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Edward et moi, quelque chose de différent par à rapport à nous deux, quelque chose de fort, indestructible, il sentait qu'un lien nous unissait, un lien magnifique, que ça se voyait dans nos yeux, je lui avais avouer que je ressentais quelque chose pour Edward depuis la première fois que j'avais croiser son regard, mais que je ne savais pas comment qualifier ce sentiment, nous en avions parler pendant des heures et des heures... Je lui avais aussi présenté Angela, Seth et Jacob ainsi que Leah dont j'avais aussi fait la connaissance, c'est une jeune femme avec beaucoup de caractère, mais je l'adore, Cyril c'était évidemment très bien entendu avec eux 4 aussi, nous avions donc passé une semaine tous ensemble avec les Cullen aussi, faisant des sorti... je n'avais reprit les cours et le taf que la semaine d'après...

Je savais que le reste des Cullen devaient être au courant pour l'hôpital et ma petite fuite, Alice pouvait avoir eu une vision, Edward lisant dans ses pensés, ils avaient du en parler au reste des membres de la famille, je ne sais pas si Alice avait vu ma discutions avec Rosalie, mais en tout cas elle ne m'en avait pas parlé, et son comportement était rester inchangé, enfin, en tout cas je les remerciais intérieur de faire comme s'il n'était pas au courant, je soupçonnais Rosalie et Carlisle, de les avoir avertit de me laisser le temps...

Avec Alice et Rosalie nous avions fait quelque journée de shopping, qui s'était plutôt bien passé dans l'ensemble, oui parce qu'Alice est quand même très têtue, elle avait essayer de me faire mettre des jupes, des robes, des petits haut, enfin tous les sortes de vêtements ou on voit mes cicatrices, je mettais crispé automatiquement, Alice obstiné comme elle est, avait insisté, seulement je m'étais braqué, nous étions au bord de se quereller méchamment, jusqu'à ce que Rosalie intervienne pour calmer sa sœur, du coup Alice surpris, c'était excuser envers moi, que j'avais accepter volontiers, je ne voulais quand même pas me fâcher avec, même si notre petit lutin est très agaçante quand elle s'y met...

Dans mes moments sombre, je pouvais et je peux toujours faire confiance à Emmet, pour me faire oublier mes pensés, avec ces blagues, ces bêtises, ces chamailleries, je ne faisais et fais que rigoler, Jasper en ai souvent sa victime, heureusement pour lui qu'il est plus malin qu'Emmet... Les deux première semaine, Jasper utilisait d'ailleurs pas mal de fois son don pour m'apaiser, je savais qui se posait des questions... bref, pas le temps de m'ennuyer avec ses deux la...

Esmée toujours aussi accueillante, douce et prévenante, préparait toujours des petits gâteaux ou autre pour moi et me réservait toujours un câlin maternelle...

Carlisle, continuait à me suivre médicalement, même s'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé, une fois chez lui il restait un homme charmant, comme sa femme...

J'ai recommencé à danser un peu, la bachata, la salsa, le flamenco... ou la danse orientale, en passant par la valse au madison ou la lambada au danse cubaine encore, mais aussi les danses dans les boites, les pubs... pour le plus grand plaisir de mon père qui avait toujours aimé me voir danser et les Cullen qui en apprenait un peu plus sur moi. Je doit avouer que sa me fait du bien, je me sens libre...

Avec le soutient, le réconfort, les conseilles de Rosalie je faisais de moins en moins de cauchemars, enfin j'étais sur la bonne voie et peut-être redeviendrais-je ne serait-ce qu'un peu la Bella joyeuse d'avant ?

Avec Edward j'étais rester pareil, quoi qu'un peu distante au départ, par peur, peur à cause de _Marco_, peur de m'avouer ce que je ressens pour lui, peur... puis j'avais finit par comprendre que je n'arrivais pas à me passer de lui, à être éloigner de lui... Il y a deux semaine, Edward m'a avouer ces sentiments, oui !

**flash back**

_Nous étions dans notre clairière :_

_- Bella, il faut que... je peux te parler ?_

_- Oui bien sur !_

_- Voilà, il faut que je te dise, …_

_Il avait hésiter à me dire, j'avais poser ma main sur la sienne en signe d'encouragement :_

_- Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai ressentis quelque chose d'intense pour toi, quelque chose qu'auparavant jamais je n'ai ressentis, quand tu me souris, je suis heureux, ton sourire est tellement beau, quand tu me regardes, j'aime me perdes dans la profondeur de tes yeux, quand ton regard est lointain et remplis de souffrance, j'ai envie de te protéger, quand tu me parles de ta voix douce, je ressens des papillons dans mon cœur mort, quand je te vois j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, quand je te vois danser, c'est tellement magique... je me sens tellement bien à tes côté, tu me rends... humain... je n'arrive pas à me passer de toi, quand tu es loin de moi, je ne pense qu'a toi,, je vois bien que quelque chose en toi te bloque, te fait mal, j'attendrais que tu sois prête à m'en parler, je ne te forcerais pas... Bella, tu es magnifique, merveilleuse, belle... je t'aime! Je ne m'attend pas a ce que tu me répondes maintenant..._

_- Edward, je... ne sais pas quoi te répondre, évidemment je ressens la même chose, pendant un long moment j'ai essayer de nier ce que j'éprouvais pour toi, puis j'ai finit par comprendre que je suis amoureuse de toi... mais je ne suis pas encore prête, pas tout suite..._

_- comme je t'ai dit Bella, je ne te forcerais en rien, j'attendrais que tu te sentes prête..._

_- merci... _

_Yeux dans les yeux, nous étions rester allonger sur l'herbe..._

**fin du flash back**

Depuis ce jour, nous nous rapprochons de plus en plus, restons le plus possible tous les deux, pas de caresse, ni de câlin, ni de baiser, juste parler ou restant silencieux, pour le simple fait de rester tous les deux...

Aujourd'hui, je suis effectivement avec Edward, à notre clairière, je me sens anxieuse, ce matin j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère, je ne l'ai toujours pas ouverte, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de la lire ou pas, après tout ce qui c'est passé depuis 6ans, que me veut-elle ?

- qu'est ce que tu as Bella ? sa fait plus d'une heure qu'on ai la, je te sens nerveuse !

- Désolé, en faite j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère ce matin, et j'ai peur de l'ouvrir...

- Pourquoi tu as peur ?

- Pour ce qu'elle a été pendant 6an, et que je me suis enfui de chez elle, pour revenir ici

- mais peut-être, qu'elle s'inquiète!

- Sa serait bien la première fois, sa m'étonnerais beaucoup

- Je pense que tu devrais l'ouvrir, elle reste quand même ta mère !

- Peut-être...

D'un coup, parce qu'Edward est la, auprès de moi, à me soutenir, le courage me vient, je sort la lettre de mon sac, la déplie, je lève mon regard vers Edward qui me contemple avec beaucoup de confiance, je commence donc à lire à voix haute :

_Bella, ma chérie,_

_j'espère que tu vas bien et que chez ton père tout ce passe bien ? Tu me manque beaucoup,_

_je sais que tu ne dois pas trop y croire, après tout je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même,_

_j'ai été une mauvaise mère ces dernières années,_

_comment me faire pardonné ?_

_Je sais que de simples excuses ne suffiront pas,_

_je n'ai pas d'excuse pour mon comportement, pour mon inattention envers toi, toi ma fille unique,_

_toi mon plus grand bonheur,_

_ma puce je voudrais tellement rattrapé tout ce temps perdu avec toi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit,_

_comment je n'ai pas pu voir que tu n'étais pas bien, pas heureuse ?_

_Comment ai-je pu t'interdire d'avoir des nouvelles de ton propre père ?_

_Tout sa n'est que mon égoïsme et ma peur de te perdre,_

_maintenant, je me rends compte que j'ai perdu mon bébé..._

_je vais tout faire pour que tu me pardonnes,_

_j'espère que tu me répondras,_

_Je t'aime ma puce, je te fais d'énorme bisou !!!_

Mes larmes coulent, sa fait tellement longtemps que ma mère ne m'a dit de mot comme cela, suis-je prête à lui pardonné ? A reprendre un nouveau départ avec elle ? En tout cas je sais qu'il va falloir que je l'appel...

Je me sens complètement bouleversé, je ne cache même pas mes larmes fasse à Edward, gardant la lettre dans ma main, je me blottis dans les bras de l'apollon, cherchant du réconfort, il parut surpris sur le coup, mais entour ma taille de ces bras, il chante ma berceuse, m'apaisant de sa douce voix, d'ailleurs l'effet est immédiat, restant dans ses bras, levant ma tête vers son visage, je lui murmure un simple merci, doucement il m'enlève une larme qui coule encore et me répond ''je suis la pour sa'', puis je repose ma tête sur son torse. Je m'y sens bien, en sécurité, maintenant je sais que je peux avancer la tête haute, avancer dans ma relation avec Edward, je me sens prête...

Nous restons discret quelques minute de plus, puis Edward me demande :

- comment te sens tu, pour ta mère ?

Me redressant pour le regarder, je lui répond :

- Je ne sais pas, quelque part sa me fait du bien, mais je me pose des question... je sais qu'il va falloir que je parle avec elle.

- J'espère que sa ira mieux entre toi et ta mère...

- merci, d'être la...

de rien, ne me remercie pas c'est normal...

Nous nous fixons yeux dans les yeux, tout en restant silencieux, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une bulle avec Edward, plus rien existe autour de nous, la clairière est la, mais on dirait qu'à la place, il y a des papillons et des étoiles qui tourne autour de nous, je rapproche mon visage vers le siens, il ne bouge pas me laisse faire pour ne pas me brusquer, mes lèvres frôlent d'abord les siennes et tout en douceur elle s'y pose délicatement, puis tendrement nos langues se joignent dans une danse sensuelle...

* * *

**_me taper pas hein, fallait bien que je m'arrête à un moment, lol_**

**_bon alors ce chapitre ??? _**

**_review =)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_MERCI MERCI MERCI a toutes vos review, sa m'encourage énormément =)_**

**_CarlieCullen : comme je l'ai dit Cyril ne viendra pas mettre son grain de sel entre bella et edward, c'est un très bonne amie a bella qui ne veux que son bonheur =) pour Marco, nous verrons bien par la suite comment s'il revient hihi, en tout cas tes envie de meurtre me font vraiment rire =) merci a toi de me lire =)_**

**_voici la suite, bonne lecture !!_**

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

… _puis tendrement nos langues se joignent dans une danse sensuelle..._

Après quelques instants, Edward se retire pour que je puisse reprendre ma respiration, qui est devenu saccadé, par tant d'intensité dans notre premier baiser...

Un premier baiser, qui représente tant, en premier, mon premier pas vers l'avenir, auprès de cet ange ? Et en deuxième, toute cette intensité d'amour que l'on ressens l'un pour l'autre...

Nous nous fixons, droit dans les yeux, une lueur brille au fond de ses yeux, son amour pour moi est d'une telle profondeur et d'une puissance, c'est beau à voir et à ressentir...

Si on m'avait dit, il y a 3 mois, qu'aujourd'hui, je me sentirais apaiser, enfin ''moi'', je n'y aurais jamais cru et pourtant c'est exactement, ce que je ressens, être auprès d'Edward... comment ai-je pu le nier tout ce temps ? « _Tout simplement que tu n'étais pas _prête », me dit une voix en moi.

Toujours dans notre bulle, de mes doigts je trace les traits de son visage d'ange et si parfait, son front, ses sourcils, l'arcade, ses yeux, son nez, ses lèvres si douce, de ma paume qui frôlent sa joue, Edward pose sa main sur la mienne, tout en douceur, fermant les yeux, sentir le bien-être de la chaleur de ma main sur sa joue, un touché si simple mais remplis d'affection et d'amour, faisant glisser lentement ma main vers ses lèvres, il y pose un tendre baiser, s'allongeant sur l'herbe, je pose mon visage sur son torse, de ses doigts, empli de douceur, me caresse les cheveux, tandis que moi, je trace des cercles ronds avec mon pouce sur son ventre...

Comment n'ai-je pas pu connaître Edward avant ?

Toujours des questions sans réponse.

Mais la une chose est sur, à partir de cet instant, ou plutôt depuis, le moment du baiser, je ''re-vie'', finalement, la vie m'offre une deuxième chance d'être... heureuse ? Avec Edward ?

En tout cas, même si je ne veux pas y aller trop vite, c'est ce que je veux. Oui ! Aujourd'hui, je veux avancer la tête haute avec Edward, sa famille et mon père, parce que eux seul me soutienne réellement...

Peut-être que ma mère aussi, aurait droit à sa seconde chance ? …

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis enfin décidé, enfin prête...

Je lève la tête, prenant appuis de mon coude, pour admirer ce visage d'ange de l'adonis, comment un être aussi parfait peut-il tomber amoureux d'une fille comme moi ? Il y a tellement mieux, non pas que je suis immonde, au contraire, mais il y a mieux...

Je le contemple émerveillée, me rapprochant de son visage, pour l'embrasser voluptueusement et amoureusement... S'arrêtant quelques minutes après pour me regarder intensivement, Edward me souffle un ''- je t'aime'', le regard emplis de fierté, de bonheur et d'amour, je lui réponds en chantant, tout en gardant son regard dans le mien :

_***voici le lien de la chanson à écouté avec les paroles :_

_www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=GsHCBVGiBUU_

_Amour ou démon_

_Tu n'étais qu'illusion_

_Quand ce rêve m'emportait_

_Ne voulant m'en défaire_

_Avec plus de temps_

_Du temps pour se comprendre_

_Savoir si l'on s'aimait_

_Avant que la mort te libère_

_Je sais je n'ai pas le droit_

_De penser à toi comme ça_

_Mais le ciel n'emportera_

_Qu'un peu de lumière de toi_

_Tu planes sur moi_

_Ton ombre ta voix_

_Tu guides mes pas_

_Me protègeras_

_Le temps fait de toi pour moi_

_Un espoir_

_Je cherchais trop loin en moi_

_Des choses qui ne m'aidaient pas_

_Attirée par le feu_

_M'empêchaient d'être heureuse_

_Maintenant je connais_

_Les mystères les secrets_

_Et rien n'est plus pareil_

_Je sens que tu m'appelles_

_Ai-je donné assez d'amour_

_A tous ceux qui m'ont portée_

_Je rêve de vivre toujours_

_Dans la lumière d'été_

_Tu planes sur moi_

_Ton ombre ta voix_

_Tu guides mes pas_

_Me protègeras_

_Le temps fait de toi pour moi_

_Comme le ciel qui s'éclaire_

_Inondant de lumière_

_La douleur de mon âme_

_Affaiblie par ce drame_

_Je me rappelle en douceur_

_La chaleur le bonheur_

_De ta voix me berçant Eternellement_

_Tu planes sur moi_

_Ton ombre ta voix_

_Tu guides mes pas_

_Me protègeras_

_Le temps fait de toi pour moi_

_Un espoir_

La chanson terminé... Si Edward avait été humain, je pense que ses larmes auraient couler... ému, il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et me prend tendrement dans ses bras protecteurs, je sens son souffle frais sur le creux de mon oreille, qui me procure un frisson, de bien-être ? Puis il me murmure d'une voix bouleversé un ''merci, j'aime t'écouter chanter !!!'', je souris et pose mon visage sur son épaule...

Quelques heures plus tard, Edward et moi somme chez moi dans le salon, lui ayant demandé de rester avec moi, sachant qu'il m'accompagnait au taf pour 22h, rejoignant ses frères et sœur après comme à notre habitude.

Sa fait une heure que nous discutons, enlacé sur le canapé, puis je décide d'appeler ma mère, restant dans les bras de mon ange, j'attrape mon portable et compose le numéro, après 3 sonnerie :

_- Allo_

- maman, c'est moi Bella !

_- Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Sa me fait tellement plaisir que tu m'appelles !_

- Sa va maman et toi ?

_- Je vais bien, tu me manque ma puce !_

- J'ai reçu ta lettre aujourd'hui et je sais qu'il va falloir qu'on parle, mais au téléphone ce n'est pas évident.

_- Je suis en vacance cette semaine, veux tu que je fasse vienne ?_

- Heu... bah oui, sa serait mieux je pense.

_- Ok, alors je te tiendrais au courant quand je viens._

- D'accord j'en parlerais à papa !

_- Pas de problème ma chérie._

- Dac, bon maman, il faut que je te laisse, on se rappel plus tard ?

_- Oui, Bella, merci de m'avoir appeler, je t'aime_

- de rien bisou.

Puis je raccroche... Mon cœur bat vite sous la pression, mais tout compte fait, sa c'est plutôt bien passé...

- Sa va Bella ? Me demande Edward

- Sa va, un peu tendu, mais je sens que les choses vont aller mieux maintenant.

- Alors, je suis heureux pour toi.

- Merci, mais c'est grâce à toi.

- Moi ? Pourtant je n'ai rien fait !

- Si, si, tu me soutiens, tu es la et sa m'aide, juste ta présence m'aide, alors merci.

- De rien Bella...

Nous venons d'arriver à la discothèque, j'embrasse Edward, puis je rejoins mes collègues à l'intérieur pendant que lui rejoins sa famille attendant l'ouverture...

La soirée se passe extrêmement bien, les collègues sont content de me voir en forme et différente, selon leur dire...

Et pour la première fois depuis des mois et des mois, je danse aussi ici, en servant, ou alors je monte sur le bar et danse, je vois Rosalie du coin de l'œil fière de moi, fière de me voir joyeuse, je sens que Jasper ressens mes émotions, parce que pour une fois il souris en me voyant, Emmet et Alice me regardent stupéfait, la première fois qu'ils me voient vraiment... m'amuser ! Et Edward quand à lui me contemple émerveillé et amoureusement...

Pendant ma pose cigarette, mon ange me rejoint, me prenant dans ses bras, je sens dans son regard admiration qu'il a pour moi... nous nous embrassons encore un peu, puis retournons à l'intérieur...

La soirée continue, m'amusant, rigolant avec mes collègues...

Soudain, un homme me demande un certain verre de cocktail, levant les yeux vers le client, savoir à qui je sers, je reconnus cette personne...

* * *

**_ce chapitre, n'est pas très important, mais je pense qu'il sert, a vous d'en juger =)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_voici la suite les filles, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira =)_**

**_merci pour vos review !!!_**

**_CarlieCullen : moi sadique ?? pas du tout ! lol ... merci pour ta review, je ne pensais pas réelement réussir à provoquer les émotions chez mes lecteurs, sa mfait plaisir de savoir que si... pour ta question, si c'est Marco, je te dirais simplement lis la suite =)_**

**_bonne lecture !!!_**

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

… _je reconnus cette personne..._

Me regardant avec son grand sourire, ses yeux malicieux, comment n'ai-je pas pu reconnaître la voix de Jacob ? A cause de tous ce brouhaha !

- Hey ! Jacob, comment tu vas ? Lui dis-je, en me penchant sur le bar, pour lui faire la bise et le serrer dans mes bras

- Sa va très bien ma belle et toi ?

- Bah, comme tu vois, sa va impec, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? C'est la première fois que je te vois ici...

- Je suis venue voir, comment tu bosses ? Puis t'embêter un peu ! S'amuse-t-il.

- Et bé... comme tu vois sa taf dur,

- j'en ai pas l'impression, tu as plus l'air de t'amuser, d'ailleurs sa fait plaisir de te revoir comme sa, sa fait longtemps...

- merci... et tu es venu avec qui ?

- Avec ma petite femme, Angela et Seth, ils sont la bas !

M'indiquant leur place, ils nous regardaient avec un sourire... je leur fais un signe de la main, qui est aussi vite répondu de la même manière.

- tu n'as pas été voir les Cullen ?

- Je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient la.

- Et bien si, ils sont la bas !

Se retournant pour les voir, il leur fait signe...

- allez les rejoindre, je vous rejoindrais pendant ma deuxième pose dans 1h

- ok pas de problème la belle !

Je lui tends les verres, puis il re-part vers son petit groupe pour rejoindre les Cullen...

Moi, je continus mon taf tout en m'amusant, je commence à réellement me sentir bien ici...

Continuant mes acrobaties pour les cocktails, impressionnant de plus en plus les consommateurs...

Par moment dans la soirée, je me sens observé, des petits frissons me viennent, mais je me dis que ce n'est que mon imagination, qu'il y a beaucoup de clients qui me contemple, donc je passe au dessus, décidant de profité, de suivre ma décision d'avancer...

Ma seconde pose... Je m'approche de mes amis et de mon ange, fait une bise à Leah, Angela et Seth, puis j'enlace Edward, ayant besoin, de son contact, déposant un léger baiser sur mon front, je lui souris...

- Alors, Bella a ce qu'on a vu, tu passe une bonne soirée ? Me dit Emmet avec enthousiaste sentant déjà arrivé ses délires que lui seul connait.

- Ho, oui je m'amuse et sa fait du bien de se lâcher...

- On avait remarquer ! Affirme Alice. Et comment ce fait-il que sa soit la première fois qu'on te voit aussi joyeuse ?

- C'est simple, c'est parce qu'elle trouve le bonheur dans les bras de mon petit frère, mais attention la fin de la soirée risque d'être encore mieux...

- La ferme Emmet ! Articule sèchement Rosalie.

- Mais enfin chérie qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je rigole, tu me connais.

- Ok, ok, on ce calme les tourtereaux, vous n'allez pas vous disputez hein... s'interpose Jasper

- En tout cas, Bella, tu danses vraiment bien ! Assure Leah

Remerciant Rosalie d'un clin d'œil discrètement, qui hoche la tête en souriant qui veut dire ''de rien'', je répond à Leah :

- Merci !

- Ou as tu appris à danser aussi bien ? Me demande Angela

- J'ai eu un très bon professeur.

Sur ces mots, je senti Edward ce crispé et me rattrape :

- la danse est ma passion depuis que je suis petite, mes parents m'ont inscrit et Cyril, m'a apprit quelque pas...

- J'espère avoir une danse avec toi alors ! Me confie Edward au creux de mon oreille.

- Bien sur, et pourquoi pas maintenant ? Lui dis-je dans un sourire

Son visage s'illumine, se détachant de moi, me prend la main et m'emmène sur la piste de danse, et comme si le destin, voulait me pousser, une musique commence, je connais, de la bachata sensuelle,

* * *

**je vous mets un lien de la musique et de la danse, ce sont deux danseur, qui danse au milieu de gens qui les regardent, beaucoup de bruit de leur part, mais c'est montrer l'idée de ce que danse Bella et Edward :**

**http://www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=AZm31-egHUI**

* * *

sa m'appelle, m'invitant dans cette danse avec Edward, j'hésite à commencer me demandant si je peux réellement me lâcher sur ce genre, puis décidant que c'est ma soirée et que je veux qu'elle soit ''parfaite'',

je regarde l'adonis face à moi, toujours ma main dans la sienne, je la lâche, m'écartant un peu de lui, comprenant que je suis prête, il commence des petits pas, faisant de même, nous nous rapprochons l'un de l'autre, passant l'un devant l'autre, il se tient derrière moi, me tenant l'épaule, se rapprochant un peu plus de moi, respirant légèrement mon odeur,_ **je sens son souffle dans mon cou**_, il me fait tournoyer sur moi-même, me rattrapant une fois face à lui, nous rapprochant, nos corps collé, _**cela ne me fait même pas peur, d'être ainsi avec Edward**,_ une main chacune tenant en haut du dos, nos bras passé en dessous de l'autre, mon autre main tient son épaule, tandis que la sienne caresse dans une douceur mon visage, tournoyant ensemble dans un collé-collé, des petits déhanchement, l'une de mes jambes qui se lève, _**comme si nos corps étaient fait pour se ''mêler'' ensemble dans cette danse sensuelle**, _nos pas de danse continuent, ainsi que nos gestes, des mouvements luxurieux de nos bassins quand il faut...** _à aucun moment, l'angoisse monte, être dans ses bras me rassure et pas un seul instant il me manque de respect, au contraire, de la prévenance, aucune arrière-pensé malsain dans ses mouvements_**_..._ s'emparant de nos lèvres des que nos visages se rapprochent...

La danse terminer, des applaudissement fusent dans tous les sens, je n'ai même pas fait attention, que tout ce monde s'étaient encerclé autour de nous, pour nous contemplé, j'avais été tellement attentive, dans ma bulle avec Edward, que je n'ai rien vue, me sentant rougir, je remercies tout le monde, mon ange me tend sa main, que j'accepte volontiers, puis regagnons le ''groupe''.

Rosalie m'enlace me disant prudemment ''tu es magnifique Bella, je suis fière de toi, heureuse de te voir comme ça, Edward et toi avez été sensationnel'', touché par ces mots, je la gratifie d'un sourire chaleureusement, retenant mes larmes...

- et bien Bella, Edward, vous étiez vraiment somptueux ! Nous complimente Leah

- c'est bien vrai, et Edward, depuis tout ce temps qu'on te connais, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais danser avec autant de sensualité... s'exprime avec gaité Alice

- il y a beaucoup de chose que vous ne savez pas de moi... leur répond mon ange.

- Ouais, bah en tout cas, sa carrément chauffer la piste ! Assure Emmet, prenant Rosalie dans ses bras, l'entrainant dans la foule pour danser

- Et si nous allions les rejoindre, ma chérie ? Demande Seth à Angela, qui celle ci acquisse.

Angela, me fait un sourire radieux, puis regagne la main de son homme et ils partent s'amuser aux côté du premier couple, vite rattraper par Jacob et Leah...

Je reste avec Alice, Jasper et Edward encore un petit peu, avant de retourné au boulot, conversation s'enchaînant, Alice prévoit une sortit demain entre fille, interdiction de dire non, alors, j'accepte si Edward est la, alors du coup ce sera une sortit tous ensemble en couple...

5h du matin, ''la soirée'' terminer, Jacob, Leah, Angela et Seth déjà partis depuis 1h... Je discutent avec les Cullen sur le parking...

Fatiguer, je laisse Edward conduire ma voiture, me raccompagnant chez moi, je lui demande :

- Tu es reste avec moi ?

- Bien sur comme toujours...

- oui mais je veux dire, tu restes avec moi, je veux m'endormir dans tes bras...

- Tu es sur, que tu veux que je reste ?

- Oui

Pour seul réponse, il glisse sa main dans la mienne, la relevant près de ses lèvres pour l'effleurer...

Arrivé chez moi, mon père dort encore, nous montons dans ma chambre, demandant à Edward de m'attendre le temps que je prennes ma douche... Celle-ci terminer, habiller d'un jogging et d'un pull, je retourne auprès de mon ange... Le regarde dans le vague, il est installé sur le banc devant ma fenêtre, m'entendant m'approcher de lui, il tourne son visage vers moi, me faisant son sourire au coin... je prends sa main, l'emmenant sur mon lit, nous nous allongeons, posant ma tête sur son torse, sa main effleurant mon épaule, je place une de mes jambes sur les siennes, puis dans un murmure :

- merci de rester

pour réponse, il commence à entonner ma berceuse, l'effet est immédiat, je plonge dans un sommeil apaisant et reposant...

A mon réveille vers 13h, Edward avait préparer le petit déjeuner, sur un plateau, tasse de café, petit verre jus d'orange, deux tartines, des cerises, et rose rouge dans un verre d'eau... très romantique, sous le coup de l'émotion, je lui avais sauté dessus pour l'embrasser... après avoir déjeuner, je m'étais préparer et nous étions partis avec Alice, Rosalie et leurs hommes, pour Port-Angeles...

Sa fait 3h, que nous marchions dans les rues de la ville, s'arrêtant parfois dans les magasins, ou juste devant les vitrines... main dans celle d'Edward... Commençant à être fatiguer, je demande à ce qu'on s'arrêter pour que je puisse boire et me reposer un peu, nous nous arrêtons donc dans un petit bar sympa.

En y entrant, nous apercevons, Jacob, Seth et leur femmes, installé à une table... nous voyant, il nous font signe de venir avec eux, ce que nous acceptons avec joie, après les embrassades nous asseyons, Rosalie à côté d'Emmet, Alice sur les genoux de Jasper et moi dans les bras de mon ange...

- Bella, pas trop fatiguer ? Me demande Angela

- du tout, en pleine forme...

- pas en si pleine forme que sa. Me coupe Emmet pour rigoler

- bien sur que si, mais tu oublies que je ne suis pas un vampire. Chuchotant sur le dernier mot.

- Et se soir tu re-bosses ? Me questionne Seth

- oui...

- chouette, nous viendrons alors... me dit Leah

Les conversations continuent, avec amusement Emmet se fait charrier par tout le groupe, pour une fois le rôle est inversé... La bonne humeur explose de joie, ainsi que les rire...

Me sentant observé avec insistance, je tourne la tête vers le bar, mon corps se met à trembler instantanément, la douleur et les souvenirs refont surface et je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler... ce n'est pas possible, Marco est là au bar, entrain de me fixer, le regard noir de rage, mais un sourire sadique, comment a-t-il pu me retrouver ? Me levant rapidement, ne lâchant pas un regard à mon groupe, je pars en courant m'enfermer dans les toilettes...

* * *

**_alors ??? review =)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_jadoore vraiment vaut review, c'est vraimen un bon coup d'encouragemen , merci bocou =)_**

**_ksie : merci , et voila la suite =)_**

**_CarlieCullen : mdr , bon j'avoue ke jsui un peu sadike, mai vraimen un tout ti peu mdr... fallait bien ke je fasse revenir marco un momen ou otre =) oui j'avais envie ke bella passe pour une foi un bon momen, kel samuse et kel oublis cees ennuis, kel fasse un pti pas vers lavenir ... merci bocou pour ta review , j'espère ke se chapitre te plaira =)_**

**_Butterflied75 : merci a toi oci pour ta review, ki ma fait bien rire =), Marco est un mek, sadike, et obnubiler par bella, il croi kel lappartien, ke persoone dotre ke lui na le droi de la touché, donc il va essayer de la récupérer, mai bien evidemen pa utiliser les bon moyen... mai je te rassure bella va essayer de garder la tète haute et avancer et cela grâce a edward =)... voila_**

**_je vous dis bonne lecture !!_**

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

**POINT DE VUE EDWARD :**

Bella dans mes bras... Cela fait tellement de bien de la voir joyeuse, cette petit lueur de peur, d'appréhension dans ses yeux ni est même plus, ou elle revient mais très rarement... Je suis heureux qu'elle s'ouvre un petit peu à mon contact, je sais qu'elle fuit son passé, qu'elle essaie d'oublier, je ne sais pas ce qui lui ai arriver, mais j'attendrais le temps qu'elle soit prête a m'en parler, je sais qu'elle c'est fait du mal il y a plus d'un mois et qu'elle c'est retrouvée à l'hôpital, Alice avait eu une vision, mais que nous ne pouvions rien faire, nous ne lui en avions pas parler, avions fait comme si de rien était, pour lui laisser le temps et je sais qu'il y a que Rosalie qui est au courant, mais cette dernière cache très bien ces pensés, je suis content que Bella se soit au moins confiée à Rosalie, parce que dans un sens c'est grâce à elle que Bella ce sens un peu mieux...

Nous étions, tous ensembles entrain de nous amuser, dans le bar avec Jacob, Seth et leur '' femme '', quand soudain, Bella se met à trembler, fixant un point fixe, que je n'arrive pas à voir, j'entends son cœur et sa respiration s'acharnés,

_'' Edward, qu'est ce qui lui arrive à Bella, ces émotions sont pire que ce que j'ai déjà ressentis, elle s'enfonce dans une panique, elle à peur...'' me dit Jasper._

Je m'aperçois aussi, que Rosalie la fixe inquiète, nous sommes 3 à voir Bella dans cet état, je regarde Bella, je l'appel doucement, elle ne répond pas, figer dans sa terreur, elle commence à m'effrayer, je ne sais pas quoi faire, Jasper essaie de la calmer avec son don, mais son trouble est trop fort, Rosalie, essai de la sortir de sa transe, de lui parler, elle pose sa main sur celle de Bella, toujours pas de réaction, les autres commence à s'apercevoir ce qui ce passe, tous inquiets, tous essaie de parler à Bella, mais rien...

D'un coup elle se lève et part en courant dans les toilettes, sans nous lâcher un regard, je me lève à mon tour pour la rejoindre, mais Rosalie me retient :

- non, Edward, je vais y aller !

J'acquiesce et la laisse y aller, Jacob me demande ce qui ce passe, lui répondant que je n'en sais pas plus que lui, j'entends Alice qui bouillonne, ne pas savoir ce qui ce passe, l'énerve, que Bella ne se confie pas à elle, la vexe, il va falloir que je lui parle avant qu'elle ne craque et fasse pression sur Bella...

En attendant, j'écoute les pensés de toutes les personnes dans le bar, savoir s'il y a quelqu'un que Bella aurait reconnu, ou je ne sais pas... mais je n'entends rien qui concerne Bella... à notre table, la tension est à son comble, Jasper est vraiment inquiet, les émotions de Bella, l'ont vraiment touché et bouleversé...

D'un coup, j'entends ''_Bella__''_ je cherche de qui sa provient, cet voix d'homme, je ne la connais pas, ''_je t'ai retrouver, enfin, cet fois ci, je ne te laisserais pas repartir, Cyril n'ai pas la pour te protéger, tu es à moi...'__', _je me lève brusquement, cherchant cet personne qui cherche à faire du mal à Bella, comprenant aussi, que Bella fuit cet personne, je finis par apercevoir l'homme au pensé venimeux, assis au bar, la colère s'empare de moi, une haine incontrôlable monte en moi, Jasper sentant ma haine et Emmet devinant mes agissements, me retiennent, Alice me parle, essayant de me calmer, je me rassois, mais ma rage ne se calme pas...

**POINT DE VUE ROSALIE :**

Je rentre dans les toilettes, pas besoin de chercher dans chacune des portes, je la sens dans la première, je pousse celle-ci, Bella, est sur le sol, recroquevillé sur elle même, pleurant à chaude larme, je m'empresse de m'assoir à côté d'elle et de la prendre dans mes bras, la serrer fort, attendant qu'elle ce tranquillise... ses larme inonde ma chemise, mais je m'en fou, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle sache que je suis la, qu'ON est la pour elle...

Ses larmes s'atténuent au bout de 30min, elle ce dégage doucement de mon étreinte :

- désolé Rosalie...

- ce n'ai pas grave

- si, si, je me suis laisser à ma frayeur...

- chut, ce n'ai pas grave, dit moi plutôt ce qui c'est passé.

- Rosalie, _il... il..._ est la...

- quoi ?

_- Marco_ m'a retrouvé, il est la...

- ok, ok, c'est très bien je vais aller lui casser sa salle tronche de mec, il est ou ?

- Non, non, Rosalie,

- si Bella, dit moi ou il est

- non, laisse... tu mettrais votre secret en danger

- je m'en fou... il n'aura même pas le temps...

- non Rosalie, ne fait rien, promet moi que tu ne vas rien faire

- s'il s'approche de toi, je te jure que je lui casse sa gueule, de toute façon je ne te laisserais plus toute seule...

- merci Rosalie...

- aller, rafraichit toi le visage, on retourne voir les autres, ils doivent s'inquiéter...

- oui, tu ne leur dis rien, hein ?

- Non, je te l'ai promit...

Bella se lève, s'approchant du lavabo, s'asperge d'eau, puis s'essuie le visage et nous repartons vers les autres...

**POINT DE VUE BELLA :**

Nous retournons auprès des autres, je croise le regard de Marco, je me remet à trembler, me fige sur place, mes larmes remontes, la peur m'envahit, je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes, au moment ou je perds l'équilibre, Rosalie, me rattrape, regardant la ou je fixe, elle l'aperçoit, j'entends un petit grognement, provenant d'au fond d'elle, elle m'aide à retourner à notre table, je m'assois à côté de mon ange, dans ses bras, il me sert fort dans ses bras, pour me montrer qu'il est la, la pour me soutenir, la pour me protéger, le regardant dans les yeux, j'aperçois de l'inquiétude et de la colère, toujours tremblante, j'ai peur, mais je me sens protéger dans les bras de mon ange...

- sa va aller ma chérie ? Me chuchote-t-il

- Je ne sais pas, mais je voudrais qu'on parte d'ici...

- Bella sa va ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi tu es partit comme ça ? Me demande Emmet

- sa va Emmet, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler...

- Mais...

- tait toi Alice ! La coupe Rosalie en colère.

- Ok, on se calme, et si on y allait ! Tente Jasper, sentant la tension monter.

- C'est une très bonne idée ! Répond Rosalie, tout en fixant _Marco._

Payant la note, nous partons, moi, je me précipite dehors accompagné de Rosalie et Edward, m'éloignant du bar, le plus possible, nous attendons les autres... tremblante je me cals dans les bras de mon ange, ses bras autour de moi, me berçant pour m'apaisé...

Quand les autres nous rejoigne, je demande à Edward de me raccompagné chez moi, ne me sentant pas le cœur de continuer à marcher et voulant me reposer avant d'aller travailler ce soir... Je dis au revoir à tout le monde, m'excusant pour mon comportement et leur dis à ce soir. Rosalie me sert dans ses bras, me rappelant qu'elle est à et que je l'appel si j'ai besoin...

Arrivé chez moi, Edward et moi somme, allongé sur mon lit, enlacé, après un petit moment, il me demande :

- ma puce qu'est ce qui c'est passer tout à l'heure ?

- Heu... je ne veux pas en parler, excuse moi, ce n'ai pas une question de confiance, mais je ne suis pas prête...

- il n'y a pas de souci, j'attendrais, mais je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui

- est-ce que c'est à cause du mec qui était au bar ? J'ai entendu ses pensé...

- heu... oui... il disait quoi ?

- Qu'il ta enfin retrouvé, que tu lui appartiens et qu'il ne te laissera pas repartir...

Sur ces paroles, je me tends, me fige, re-panique... incapable de lui répondre...

- Bella, chut, calme toi, je suis la, je ne le laisserais pas te toucher, tu m'entends, je suis la...

Je hoche de la tête, me pressant contre Edward pour me coller un peu plus à lui, sentir ses bras, son torse, son corps, sentir sa protection, sa douceur, son odeur mais surtout son amour...

il me chante ma berceuse, ce qui m'apaise instantanément... Je ne pense plus à rien, j'oublie tout, juste au faite d'être dans les bras de l'être aimer...

Vers 19h, la sonnerie de mon portable sonne, je décroche, c'est une Alice en furie, qui me demande de venir lui ouvrir la porte, regardant Edward avec interrogation, nous descendons, lui ouvrir :

- va falloir que tu m'expliques Bella, pourquoi j'ai eu une vision de Rosalie te protégeant d'un homme que je vois flou ? Me dit elle en colère

- hein... quoi ? De quoi tu parles Alice ? Lui répondis-je ne comprenant rien

- Alice calme toi et explique. Lui dit Edward

- j'ai eu une vision, qui s'y j'en crois, ce passera se soir, à quel heure ? Je ne sais pas, mais Bella est derrière Rosalie qui la protège d'un homme et cet homme je ne vois pas son visage, il est flou...

- ….

- Je suis incapable de lui répondre, tellement la frayeur monte en moi, je sais qu'il s'agît de _Marco..._

- Bella, faut que nous explique !

- Non, Alice, je ne dirais rien... ce ne sont pas vos affaire... m'énervais-je

- ho, que si tu vas me dire...

- Alice, parle-lui sur un autre ton ! Cette fois c'est mon ange, qui explose.

- Bella, il faut que tu nous dise ce qui se passe. Ce calme Alice

Je ne peux pas, je n'arrive pas, sa reste coincé au fond de moi, la peur me bloque, me fige, refoulant mes larmes et ma boule au fond de ma gorge :

- j'ai dit non, je ne dirais rien...

- Tu ne m'aime pas ? Me dit-elle boudeuse et des yeux de chien battu, sa ne marche pas avec moi...

- si... mais ne me fais pas cette tête la, sa ne marche pas, je ne dirais rien, c'est claire ?!

- Pourtant Rosalie le sait, ELLE ! Me répondit-elle vexé.

- …

- Alice arrête, tu n'as aucun droit de l'obliger à te dire, si elle ne veut pas...

- ok... moi qui croyait qu'on était sœur, qu'on ce disait tout... je ne t'ai pas mis la pression, pensant que tu m'en parlerais de toi même, je me suis trompé, merci de ta confiance Bella !

- Alice ! Cris Edward

Elle part sur ces derniers mots, n'écoutant pas Edward...

Je m'écroule sur le sol de la cuisine, en pleure, elle ne comprend pas, elle ne sais pas, de quel droit ce comporte t-elle comme ça ? Je ne suis pas prête à en parler, elle n'a aucun droit de me dire ça, sa me fait mal, je ne veux pas briser cette grande amitié qu'elle et moi avons...

Edward me prend dans ses bras, me porte jusqu'à l'étage, me posant sur mon lit, me repliant sur moi même, contre mon ange, je pleure, inondant mon draps et son t-shirt... j'ai envie de vomir, tellement je me sens mal, mal de toute cette pression de la journée, mal de ne pouvoir rien dire, mal de par les mots d'Alice...

Me relevant quelque minute après, je demande à mon ange de patienter, le temps que je prenne ma douche, me préparer pour le taf... Il m'embrasse tendrement, essuyant mes larmes qui ne s'arrêtent pas, puis je pars dans la salle demain... me mettant en boule dans la douche, je continue de pleurer de douleur...

Pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mérité tout ça ?

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**__**

encore une fois un énorme merci à vous, c'est que du bonheur, vos encouragement me font vraiment plaisir =)

**_je tenais aussi à dire que à partir de maintenant, je mettrais un peu plus de temps à vous écrire la suite, pour cause que tous les chapitres jusqu'a celui qui suit, ont été écrit et deja poster sur un forum, je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 18 mais je ne sais pas quand je le finirais, vu que j'ai énormément de mal à écrire toutes ses suites =) mais ne vous inquité pas, en aucun cas je laisserais en plan cette fic qui me tien à coeur, =)_**

**_voila je vous laisse lire la suite, en ésperant que sa vous plait, j'ai hâte de voir vos avis !!!_**

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

**POINT DE VUE EDWARD :**

Je ne comprends pas le comportement d'Alice, sa ne lui ressemble pas, comment a-t-elle pu parler comme ça à Bella ? Je suis tellement en colère après ma sœur... Bella est tellement mal et si fragile, j'ai peur qu'elle n'arrive pas à s'en remettre... Je l'entends pleurer dans sa douche, sa me rend malade de ne rien pouvoir faire, à part rester au près d'elle... je compose le numéro d'Alice, qui décroche à la première sonnerie :

_- qu'est que tu veux Edward ?_

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, comment as-tu pu parler comme ça à Bella ?

_- Je ne te dois aucune explication..._

- PARDON, tu te fous de moi la ? N'essaie pas de me la faire à l'envers Alice, tu n'avais pas à lui parler comme ça, de quel droit ?

_- Elle nous doit une explication, Edward, elle est en danger, je m'inquiète pour elle..._

- et c'est comme ça que tu lui montres ?

_- Je n'apprécie pas le fait de ne pas être dans la confidence..._

- tu es tout simplement jalouse parce que Rosalie est au courant et pas toi, tu agis comme une gamine,

_- c'est elle qui agis comme une gamine..._

- NON, Alice et tu le sais très bien, tu n'avais pas droit de lui parler comme ça, quand elle sera prête à en parler, elle le fera... d'où tu t'es permis de la brusquer ? Ne vois tu pas que grâce à Rosalie, elle a fait un effort énorme sur elle même, qu'elle n'est plus la même personne que quand nous l'avons vu pour la première fois, elle commençait à aller mieux, je te préviens Alice tu as intérêt à lui présenter des excuses et des se soir

_- sa jamais... _

- Tu ne veux pas ?

_- Non_

- ok, alors ne vient pas me parler tant que tu ne te seras pas excuser...

Puis, je raccroche... Il n'y a rien à dire, je suis dégouté...

Quelques minutes après Bella revient habillé d'un simple jean délaver, débardeur blanc et chemise noir, toujours cachant ses bras, ses jambes... le sourire au lèvre qui n'atteint pas ses magnifiques yeux, ce qui me confirme qu'elle essaie d'avancer et de ne pas montrer son mal être... je réponds à son sourire, elle s'approche et se blottie dans mes bras, s'excusant de s'être effondrer tout à l'heure et de ne pouvoir parler, je la rassure, lui affirmant qu'elle n'a rien à se reprocher, elle m'embrasse tendrement, puis nous descendons pour qu'elle puisse manger, pour finir nous partons à la discothèque...

Dans la voiture nous restons silencieux, Bella me tient la main voulant se rassurer que je sois bien la...

Quand nous arrivons au parking, je repère mes frères et sœurs, Jacob et Leah, j'aperçois Alice me fixer, mais je ne la calcul pas, Bella se crispe en la voyant...

Jasper me regarde, pas besoin de lire dans ses pensés pour savoir qu'il ne comprends pas les émotions à Bella et encore moins de ceux de sa femme et moi...

En sortant de la voiture, Bella cour dans les bras de Rosalie, qui l'accueil chaleureusement et s'inquiétant... ''_Edward, qu'est ce qui se passe vous vous êtes disputer?'' _me demande cette dernière en pensé, je lui fait signe que non discrètement, ''_va falloir que tu m'expliques, elle a l'air mal''_...

Bella se détache de son étreinte, revient vers moi souriante, mais toujours se même regards, me donnant un baiser remplis d'émotion aussi bien négative que positive, positive dans le sens de me faire comprendre qu'elle est heureuse que je sois la et qu'elle ne baissera pas les bras, qu'elle veut sens sortir... nous interrompant, nous nous regardons fixement amoureusement puis elle part se préparer, tandis que nous, nous attendons que sa ouvre...

Les autres, essaye de me poser des questions, sur le comportement de Bella, le regard de Jasper alterne entre Alice et moi comprenant qu'il y a un problème entre nous, mais ne me demande pas ce qui ce passe...

La soirée se passe sans encombre, je ne fais qu'observer ma princesse travailler en souriant et s'amusant, ne faisant comme si rien ne s'était passer, bien que son regard est bien différent d'hier, Rosalie le remarque aussi, ma sœur s'inquiète, c'est ainsi que quand Bella prend sa pose, Rosalie me demande si sa ne me dérange pas de la rejoindre à ma place, ce que j'accepte...

**POINT DE VUE ROSALIE :**

Je ne comprends pas ce qui ce passe, dés que Edward et Bella sont arrivés, elle ma sauté dans les bras, voulant du soutient de ma part, ensuite quand elle a commencer à bosser, elle s'amusait mais pas comme hier soir, j'ai le sentiment que ce n'ai pas qu'à cause de cet après midi, qu'il c'est passé quelque chose quand elle est rentrer chez elle avec Edward, mais quoi ? Je m'inquiète, j'ai peur qu'elle retombe... Alors pour le savoir je l'a rejoins à sa pose...

Quand j'arrive dans le local qui mène dehors, j'entends Bella hurler des phrases incompréhensible, paniquant je cour à vitesse vampirique me retrouvant face à elle et ce_ Marco, _celui ci empoigne le bras de Bella, tandis qu'elle essaie de ce dégager de son emprise, il lui dit des phrases : ''_tu es à moi_'', ''_tu viens avec moi !_'', ''_Cyril n'ai pas la pour te protéger et ne sera plus la pour..._'', Bella commence à pleurer, la rage monte en moi tel une fusé, avant même que je l'ai décidé, j'attrape le bras de Marco, le jetant contre le mur derrière sur notre gauche, je me met dos à Bella qui est recroquevillé sur le sol, je vais pour la prendre dans mes bras, quand je le vois se relever et s'approcher vers nous, me positionnant en position d'attaque, il m'ordonne de lui laisser Bella... un grognement sourd sort de ma gorge, au moment ou j'allais attaquer, un collègue de Bella arrive, nous interrompant et n'étant pas dupe, il l'appel un videur, qui se pointe deux seconde après être appeler, il attrape Marco et le fait sortir de force... moi je m'approche de Bella qui c'est relever mais le regard dans le vide, le corps qui tremble, ne réagissant pas... son collègue à prévenu le patron de ce qui c'est passer, celui ci arrive le visage crispé par la peur, voyant que Bella ne réagit pas, il me dit de la raccompagner chez elle, elle est trop en état de choque pour travailler, il l'appellera demain...

Mr Flanagan, porte Bella pensant qu'elle est trop lourde si je la porte moi même, nous passons par un autre chemin pour sortir, j'appelle Edward, lui expliquant la situation, il arrive en moins de deux à sa voiture, Mr Flanagan glisse Bella dans les bras d'Edward, puis repars à l'intérieur, Edward pose Bella dans la voiture, mais elle refuse de le lâcher, il l'a rassure, lui dit des mots doux... 5min après il revient vers moi, je lui conseille de la ramener à la maison, pensant que se serait mieux pour elle, de toute façon Esmée et Carlisle sont de sortis jusqu'à demain... quand il me raconte sous ma demande ce qui c'est passer avant qu'ils n'arrivent se soir et qu'il me dit comment Alice à oser parler à Bella, ma colère grimpe... je finis par me calmer et retourne près des autres...

**POINT DE VUE EDWARD :**

Tout le long du chemin, Belle est rester silencieuse, les yeux en larmes et dans le vide, sa seul réaction c'est le touché de ma main... arrivé à la maison, je la porte et la pose sur le canapé, me posant à ses cotés, elle se blottis dans mes bras, pleurant à chaude larme...

Elle finit par ce calmer et s'endormir... je la contemple, un vrai petit ange, elle est si belle, et à l'air si apaiser...

Au bout d'une heure, je me lève et allume le feux dans la cheminé, dépose un plaid sur son corps, m'installant devant le piano, je joue la berceuse de Bella... restant dans mes pensées...

Quelques heure plus tard je sens un main sur mon épaule, tournant la tête, j'aperçois Bella, elle m'encourage à continuer et s'assoit à côté de moi posant son visage sur mon épaule...

ce petit moment entre nous à l'air de lui faire oublier tout ces problèmes, elle sourit vraiment, sincèrement, tellement magnifique quand elle sourit...

Je l'aime trop ce petit ange...

Nous finissons par faire un jeux qui consiste à ce que Bella doit reconnaître l'air de la musique que je joue... au bout de 30min, je me rencontre qu'elle est vraiment très forte, sur toutes les musiques, il n'y en a que deux qu'elle n'a pas reconnu... d'un coup je pense à une chanson, je commence à pianoter, et à peine l'air se fait entendre, que Bella saute de joie, elle me pousse à continuer, se mettant face à moi, continuant de pianoter, je la regarde, je sais qu'elle à reconnu la chanson dés le premier accord, elle me fixe droit dans les yeux et entreprends de chanter : _I just can't stop loving you de Michael Jackson_ :

* * *

**je vous mes le liens deux liens de la chanson =)**

http://www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=0nm_h9dLtJM enlvez les ( )

**les paroles en français : **

* * *

_Chaque fois que le vent souffle  
J'entends ta voix alors  
Je t'appelle  
Des murmures au matin  
Notre amour vient de naître  
Le paradis est content que tu sois venue_

_Tu sais ce que je ressens  
Cela ne peut être faux  
Je suis si fier de te dire je t'aime  
Ton amour me fait planer  
Je me languis de m'en approcher  
Cette fois-ci c'est pour toujours  
L'amour est la réponse_

_J'entends ta voix à présent  
Tu es mon choix à présent  
L'amour t'amène  
Le paradis est dans mon coeur  
A ton appel j'entends des harpes  
Et des anges chanter_

_Tu sais ce que je ressens  
Cela ne peut être faux  
Je ne peux vivre ma vie sans toi_

_Je ne peux attendre  
Nous nous appartenons_

_Ma vie ne vaut la peine d'être vécue  
Si je ne peux être avec toi_

_Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer  
Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer  
Et si j'arrête  
Alors dis-moi ce que je ferai_

_Car je ne peux cesser de t'aimer_

_La nuit lorsque les étoiles brillent  
Je prie d'avoir trouver en toi  
Un amour si sincère_

_Quand le matin je me réveille  
Tu viendras et me prendras  
Je t'attendrai_

_Tu sais ce que je ressens,  
Je n'arrêterai pas tant que  
Je ne t'aurai pas entendu dire « je veux »_

_Je veux  
Cela ne peut être faux_

_Ce sentiment est trop fort  
Ma vie ne vaut la peine d'être vécue_

_Si je ne peux être avec toi_

_Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer  
Nous pouvons changer le monde demain  
Nous pouvons chanter des chansons d'autrefois  
Je peux dire, hey? au revoir au chagrin_

_C'est ma vie et je,  
Veux te voir pour l'éternité_

_Non, chéri  
Oh !  
Si je ne peux cesser  
Non  
Oh ! Oh ! Oh... Oh..._

_Tu sais que je veux chérie !  
Tu sais ce que je veux_

Quel voix magnifique elle a, tout en chantant, nous nous ne somme pas lâchez des yeux, nos regard intense, son regard qui me dit ''cette chanson, je la chante pour toi'', cette lueur éblouissante dans ses yeux qui me fait tellement craquer, qui veut tellement dire, si mes larmes pouvaient elles couleraient...

Je l'enlace fort sans lui faire de mal, elle se sert le plus qu'elle peut dans mes bras, relevant son visage vers le mien, je lui donne lui plus beau des baisers que j'ai pu lui donner jusqu'à présent, elle y répond avec beaucoup de ferveur... à contre cœur, je romps notre embrasse, pour qu'elle puisse reprendre sa respiration... elle me propose finalement qu'on s'installe près du feu, avec les plus belle et douce chansons de Michael Jackson, ce que j'accepte volontiers, nous nous exécutons donc... moi adosser contre la petite table et Bella allonger, dos sur le tapis épais en fourrure, la tête sur les genoux me regardant, ma main ce balade dans ses cheveux soyeux, mon autre tenant la sienne... l'ambiance est calme, doux et paisible entre la musique et le feux face à nous...

Baissant mon visage vers le sien, je l'embrasse d'un doux baiser et amoureux, un long baiser remplis de tendresse, sa main s'agrippe à mes cheveux...

Le baiser devient pressant, mais je sens de l'hésitation et de la douleur de son côté, je décide donc de m'arrêter, relevant la tête, la fixant, je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que Bella met un doigt devant ma bouche et me dit :

- Je voudrais aller plus loin avec toi, mais avant ça, tu dois savoir...

Je relève un sourcil, est-elle réellement prête à en parler maintenant ?

- Tu es sur ma puce ?

- Oui, je veux...

J'acquiesce simplement et attend qu'elle parle...

- cette après midi, as tu vus la personne qui m'a fait peur ?

- Oui...

- il s'appelle Marco, c'est mon ex, on est rester presque 9mois ensemble, mais 9mois d'enfer...

Bella décide enfin à me raconter son passé, voulant aller plus loin, j'ai besoin de l'entendre même si je sais que cela ne me plait pas, comme elle, a besoin de me parler... rien qu'au nom de ce mec... mais ne dit rien, la laissant commencé son récit, ses yeux fixant les miens, mais plonger dans le vague...

''_c'était un ami de Cyril..._'', ''_…peut-être la bonne personne..._'' ce mec à bien jouer la comédie du bon garçon avec elle... ''_...trop agressif..._'',''._..m'as forcer..._'', ''_...m'a tabassé..._'', ''..._me pénétrer..._'', une rage folle monte en moi en entendant ces mots, comment un homme peut-il faire ça ? Comment cet enfoiré à pu lui faire ça ? ''_...son sexe dans ma bouche..._'' l'entendre me dire c'est mots, ses larmes qui menacent de couler, deviennent dure à écouter, mais je la laisse continuer, ''_...je refusais...mais il me frappait..._'', je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de tuer ce mec, mais il faut que je me retienne, je sers fort ma belle dans mes bras, lui montrer que je suis la... ''_...j'étais enceinte..._'', ''_… il a changer..._'', ''_...sa n'a pas durer..._'', ''_…a voulu me forcer..._'', ''_...je tremblais...j'avais peur...ma main sur mon ventre..._'', ''_...m'a donner des coups..._'', je deviens fou, elle a été enceinte ? ''_...perdais le bébé..._'', au PU****, ma puce... le venin me monte à la gorge, ce n'ai plus une rage folle que j'ai, c'est pire... ma princesse n'a pas pu vivre sa, on a pas pu lui faire tout ce mal... ''_...Cyril m'a sortis de toute cet enfer..._'' faudra que je pense à le remercier... Alors qu'elle finit son histoire, les mots s'entrechoquent dans ma tête, viol... frapper... bébé... je comprends enfin ce qui rapproche Rosalie de Bella... Je suis tellement en colère, et encore c'est petit, ce que je ressens...

Bella a osé, réussit à me raconter son passé, mais je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle a besoin de plus pour avancer, elle se redresse face à moi, enlevant sa chemise noir, laissant apparaître pour la première fois la peau nue et blanche de ses bras, mais tant qu'elle ne m'invite pas à observer ses bras, je la fixe dans les yeux...

- voilà pourquoi je ne met jamais de petit haut sans manche et encore tu ne vois pas le reste de mon corps, voilà à quoi je ressemble... comment pourrait on vouloir me regarder alors que... j'ai des cicatrices affreuse à regarder. Une vulgaire poupée de chiffon...

Sur ces paroles, je me rapproche d'elle, prend son bras droit et parsemant ses nombreuses cicatrices de doux baisers.

- pas une poupée de chiffon ma belle...

mes doigt courraient sur sa peau blessée, il faut que je la rassure, lui redonne confiance en elle, en son corps qui en rende certaine jalouse...

Je relève mon visage vers elle, l'embrasse,

- tes lèvres si délicieuse ne demande qu'à être gouter...

lui redonne un baisé sensuel, lui caressant du bout de mes pousses les partis de son visage d'ange,

- tes magnifiques yeux, d'une lueur si blessé par moment, donne envie de te redonner tout le bonheur que tu mérite...

je prends ses mains, paume contre paume...

- tes mains si belle et douce, j'aime quand m'agrippe mes cheveux, j'aime les sentir sur mon torse...

je dépose un baiser sur chacune de ses mains, remontant sur son poignet, ou je devine sa blessure la plus récente, la raison de sa mâtine à l'hôpital, son cœur bat plus vite par appréhension...

- humm, ton odeur est si agréable...

remontant sur son avant bras, y laissant des baisers,

- je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de cette arôme...

continuant plus haut sur son bras, mes baisers sur chaque parcelle de ses cicatrices,

- c'est comparable au nectar des dieux...

tenant le bas de son débardeur, je cherche dans son regard son autorisation, voyant qu'elle ne panique pas et qu'elle me laisse faire, je relève son débardeur, le passant au dessus de sa tête pour le poser à côté de nous, je sens Bella frémir, je m'arrête, la regardant jusqu'à ce que je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle me permet de continuer, je passe derrière elle observant son dos, caressant délicatement toutes ces cicatrices, y laissant de suaves baisers,

- c'est si doux...

caressant tout en finesse ces cicatrices,

- elles n'ont pas d'incidence sur ta beauté...

revenant face à elle, je l'allonge avec douceur, caressant son ventre tendrement la ou les cicatrices y sont, laissant de doux baisers,

- c'est un peu le reflet de ton âme...

frôlant sa poitrine de mes lèvres,

- un secret...

déboutonnant les boutons de son jean, je l'embrasse amoureusement, sa respiration ce calme un peu, j'enlève son jean avec précaution, elle ce retrouve donc en boxer et son haut de sous-vêtement... je dépose un baiser sur son pied, tenant son mollet dans mes mains

- une chose que je suis content, d'être le seul à connaître en détail...

continuant mon chemin jusqu'à ses mollets,

- le plus important, c'est la beauté intérieur...

poursuivant, glissant des baisers jusqu'à ses genoux,

- même si tu n'as pas consciente de ta beauté...

remontant jusqu'à ses cuisses,

- je te promets de le montré chaque jour...

je la sens trembler de désir, quand je dépose un léger baiser sur son pubis cacher de son boxer, continuant sur son nombril, progressant plus haut mon parcours, laissant de doux baiser au passage, m'arrêtant à son cou, dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes... la regardant droit dans les yeux, dans un murmure, je lui dis :

- chacune des ces cicatrices sont des plaies que je dois réparer et pour ça je suis prêt à tout... Je t'aime plus que tout...

Bella a les larmes aux yeux,

- pourquoi pleures-tu ? J'ai fait...

- Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Me coupe-t-elle. Au contraire, ce que tu as fait, ces baisers, ces caresses, ces mots... même Cyril n'a jamais réussit à me retoucher comme tu viens de le faire, après ou devrais-je dire depuis Marco, je n'ai jamais ressentis de désir... c'était … merci. Finit-elle dans un murmure.

Se redressant, approchant doucement ses lèvres des miennes, Bella, m'offre un baiser des plus sensuelles, nos langues s'accordant dans une danse langoureuse, lâchant mes cheveux, les mains de Bella descendent vers ma chemise, déboutonnant celle-ci, la retirant, passant ses mains sur mon torse, découvrant... promenant ses mains dans mon dos, les remontant sur mes épaules, me faisant basculer pour m'allonger sur elle, je la regarde, l'interrogeant du regard, savoir si c'est vraiment ce qu'elle veut, elle hoche sa tête dans un signe affirmatif, l'embrassant affectueusement, ses mains parcours mon dos, revenant vers mon abdomen, descendant vers mon jean, déliant les boutons, je me relève, pour l'enlever moi même... me repositionnant délicatement sur Bella, sans trop mettre tout mon poids, elle prends mon visage en coupe et m'embrasse... je délaisse sa bouche, parcourant sa mâchoire, le lobe de son oreille, son cou, ses épaules, dégrafant sa lingerie, la retirant, je caresse délicatement son sein, mouvant ma langue gracieusement sur celui ci... renouvelant d'avide baiser sur ses lèvres... frôlant son ventre plat de simple baiser gourmand, me redressant sur mes genoux, je baisse son boxer, s'offre à moi son corps de déesse dénudé, Bella se relève légèrement, passant ses mains sur mon buste, jusqu'à mes hanches, descendant mon dernier vêtement, dévoilant mon membre viril... Bella se mordille la lèvre en me fixant, toutes peurs, angoisses, dans ses yeux sont remplacés par du désir, de la tentation, de la passion mais surtout de l'amour... nous rallongeant à notre position initial, l'embrassant, j'entreprends de caresser la sensualité de son intimité humecté avec douceur, y glissant deux doigt, faisant un petit va-et-vient, provoquant son gémissement de plaisir, quand j'y glisse ma langue, ne rompant pas nos nos regard l'un dans l'autre... N'y tenant plus, Bella me fait comprendre de rentrer en elle, ne faisant plus qu'un, nos corps s'harmonisant, c'est ainsi que nous approchons de notre jouissance...

m'allongeant sur le côté, ramenant Bella vers moi, je passe un bras sur son dos, son visage sur mon torse, une de ses jambes sur les miennes, de mon pouce je relève son menton, pour l'embrasser amoureusement et reconnaissant de s'être dévoiler à moi,

- Je t'aime ma princesses !

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange, merci...

s'endormant sur ces paroles, dans mes bras, je me jure de la protéger et de l'aimer plus que ma propre vie...

* * *

**_alors ???????_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Merci a vous tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira_**

**_bonne lecture =)_**

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

La chaleur des rayons de soleil sur les courbes de mon corps nu et mon visage, ainsi que les doigts de mon ange frôlant le long de ma colonne vertébral me réveille tout en douceur, me rappelant de ma nuit merveilleuse et magique auprès d'Edward, de cet ange qui m'a fait découvrir le véritable amour, l'amour à double sens, cet apollon qui m'a rappelé qui je suis, ce que je suis, ce que je vaux, l'amour de ma vie...

J'ai eu si peur au départ, peur qu'il me rejette, peur de ce qui pouvait ce passer...

J'ai eu peur qu'il me touche, qu'il touche ces cicatrices que je trouvais affreuse et pourtant aujourd'hui je les trouve belles, elles font parties intégrante de moi, grâce à l'amour de cet homme, je comprends et accepte ma différence, elles me rendent plus forte...

J'ai eu peur que mon cauchemar revienne à notre instant précieux et pourtant il m'a fait redécouvrir ce qu'est le désir pour l'homme qu'on aime... l'amour que je lui porte après cette nuit féerique, est encore plus intense, qu'elle ne l'était déjà...

Ses paroles, ses mots, son touché, ses doigts, ses lèvres, sa douceur, sa compréhension, sa patience... son amour, ce qu'il est... mon ange...

Un frisson me parcours le corps en me souvenant de notre nuit, à moins que ce soit ses douces caresses qu'il me procure, pendant mon monologue silencieux, sachant très bien qu'il sait que je suis réveillé...

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, son visage à quelques centimètre du mien, m'observant avec admiration, ses yeux brillants, amoureux, la plus belle voix s'élève dans un murmure :

- Bonjour toi, bien dormi ?

- Bonjour vous, très bien dormi, cela faisait longtemps et toi qu'as tu fait pendant mon sommeil ?

- Rien, je t'admirais...

- mais tu as du t'ennuyer !

- Bien sur que non, te regarder dormir est distrayant...

- tu te moques de moi. Dis-je en souriant

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre que je l'embrasse avec fougue...

*******

Après de long câlin, de tendre baiser, après mon petit déjeuner et ma douche en compagnie d'Edward, le reste des Cullen sont revenus, Alice est montée dans sa chambre sans un regard vers nous, Jasper l'a rejoint, nous lançant un regard d'escuse... je suis restée avec les ''parents'', Rosalie et Emmet pendant plus d'une heure à discuter et rigoler, dans les bras de l'apollon...

Je regrette vraiment la situation entre Alice et moi, je trouve ça vraiment dommage de son comportement mais je ne peux pas accepter et ne peux pas faire le premier pas vers elle, elle m'a blessé, mon cœur n'attend qu'une chose qu'elle vienne s'excuser pour lui pardonner...

Avec Rosalie, nous venons de nous éclipser, nous installant sur les balançoire du jardin de la villa, voulant un moment entre fille, un moment de confidence, après un instant de silence Rose se lance :

- allé raconte moi tout, comment c'était ?

- Rose, si tu savais !!

- ba justement raconte moi ! Sourit elle avec malice.

- Edward à été d'un patience, d'un calme, d'une douceur... il a été délicat, réconfortant et il m'a fait comprendre tellement de chose, que je pensais avoir oublier, il m'a prouver par ses caresses, ses baiser, ses mots aussi, tout son amour... il m'a rappeler qui je suis, ce que je vaut, sa été la plus belle nuit, que je n'ai jamais passer...

- je suis si contente pour toi ma chérie, tu le mérites, tu n'imagines pas à quel point... allé, dis moi tout ce qui c'est passé, enfin pas tous les détails ! Rigole-t-elle.

- Je lui décris donc, quand je me suis réveiller en entendant la musique que jouait mon ange... notre jeu ou je gagnais tout le temps... poser sur le tapis devant le feu... bien évidemment je ne raconte pas tout, du moins j'évite les passages les plus intimes...

- wow, je ne savais pas que mon frère pouvait être aussi romantique et si extraordinaire... en tout cas tu as fait un grand pas et je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi ma belle !

- Merci rose...

Après cette conversation, nous sommes rester a discuter, assise sur les balançoire, nous balançant de temps à autre...

*******

Installé sur l'herbe près de la rivière, dans la clairière, depuis des heures déjà, Edward et moi, écoutons le silence, et le bruit autour, l'eau qui se répercute contre quelques rochers ou les mini-vagues qui dansent, le chant des oiseaux, restant l'un et l'autre silencieux, juste le plaisir d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous ce rare soleil qui nous réchauffe...

- Edward j'ai une question à te poser ?

- Oui ma puce, je t'écoutes !

- Qu'est ce que sa fait de devenir vampire ?

- Sur le coup il se fige, mais me répond tout de suite

- Pourquoi tu me demande sa ?

- Comme sa pour savoir, je suis curieuse... Alors ?

- ba... quand nous nous réveillons pour la première fois en tant que vampire, nous remarquons direct que nos sens sont plus développer, nous entendons des choses, des voix, des -animaux, le vent... à des kilomètres au loin, pareil pour la vue, on vois tous les petits défaut de tel chose, les petites particules d'un plafonds, d'un mur, de la terre... nous voyons très loin aussi... l'odorat aussi est plus amplifier, notre vitesse, il y a la soif aussi... fin toutes ses choses sont troublant, on se sens perdus au départ, mais on apprends à ''vivre'' avec, à apprécier nos faculté...

- Mais comment ce passe une transformation ?

- Je ne suis pas sur, de devoir t'en parler...

- oh, aller dis moi !

- s'il te plaît !

- Bon... c'est... comment te dire ça ? … C'est un moment plutôt douloureux, il y a d'abord la morsure sur un humain, ensuite celui ci sombre pendant 3 jours... pendant ces 3 jours, c'est comme si toute les partie de ton anatomie brulent dans les flammes de l'enfer... imagine toi sur un bûcher et que le feu te brûle ton corps, mais que tu ne puisses rien faire et attendre que sa se finisse, que la mort vienne plus vite...

- j'ai du mal à imaginer, mais sa doit être atroce !?

- Pire... pendant tout ce temps tu ne demande qu'une chose que la mort vienne à toi, que tout s'arrête, tu cries sous cette souffrance, mais rien ne peut s'arrêter tant que le processus n'est pas finit... au fur et à mesure que sa passe la douleur ce calme peu à peu, mais quand tu penses que c'est enfin finit, les flammes te reviennent d'un coup, t'entoure le coeur, te le brûle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mort et la enfin sa se termine, après sa il y a un petit temps d'adaptation, par ce que pendant tout ce temps ton corps change littéralement et comme je t'ai dis tes sens ce développe, et puis peu à peu tu te réveilles...

- Je vois... Et est-ce dur au départ de se contrôler ?

- Edward se redresse et regarde au loin en restant silencieux, le visage crispé et pensif, après quelque seconde, je me relève, pose ma main sur son épaule pour le faire réagir...

- Bella, pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

- Je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, par simple curiosité !

- Non, non, il y a autre chose la dessous... dis moi ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

- Mais rien, c'est juste que nous n'en avions jamais parler et …

- et tu voulais savoir, te renseigner pour une certaine transformation dans ton cas un de ces jours ! Me coupe t-il.

- Non... enfin... oui... murmurais-je en baissant la tête.

Un silence nerveux, pesant, prend place autour de nous...

Quelques minutes plus tard, de sa main, Edward me relève le visage, me plongeant dans le liquide vert doré de ses yeux, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser chaste et d'un chuchotement, il me dit :

- je t'aime plus que tout au monde, mais je refuse que tu deviennes comme moi !

- quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Me révoltant surprise.

- Parce que je refuse de te tuer...

- sa ne sera pas me tuer, mais m'offrir une deuxième vie éternel à tes côtés.

- Non, Bella, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis et as tu penser à ton père ? Serais-tu prête à le laisser ?

- Je suis consciente que se sera dur, mais une vie sans toi, ne sera pas une vie...

- qui te dis que je ne serais pas la ?

- Mais enfin Edward, tu vas rester auprès de moi, alors que moi je vais vieillir et qu'on me prendra pour ta mère ou voir même ta grand-mère...

- peut-être mais je resterais toujours auprès de toi...

- je sais que tu m'aimes, et justement que deviendras-tu quand je ne serais plus la ? Parce que en me laissant humaine, tu te doutes bien que je vais mourir !

- C'est simple je te rejoindrais...

- Jamais, je ne te laisserais pas faire !

- Écoute, Bella, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, on en reparlera plus tard...

- mais...

- Bella, s'il te plait.

- D'accord, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot...

Pour éviter de laisser cette tension de la discutions, Edward prend mon visage en coupe et m'embrasse avec chaleur, tout de suite j'oublie notre conversation plutôt houleuse...

Tirant Edward vers moi pour nous allonger sur la verdure, sans rompre le baiser, je passe lentement mais sans hésitation et sans peur, mes mains sous son polo, le lui retirant. Son parfum subtil et envoûtant me transporte dans notre bulle de bonheur, j'ai envie que mon corps s'imprègne de cet élixir enivrant, faisant couler une chaleur dans mes veines... Je me redresse et Edward s'allonge sur le dos, m'observant les yeux brillant d'amour et de tendresse, je m'assoie a califourchon sur lui, passant mes mains sur son torse parfait, effleurant, m'imprimant chaque partie... ses mains passant sous mon débardeur, caressant tout le long de mon dos avec douceur, un frisson me parcours le corps pendant que je baisse pour voler un baiser passionner....

*******

Nous sommes mercredi, et maman ne va pas tarder à arriver, elle m'a appeler il y a deux jours pour me prévenir qu'elle viendrait aujourd'hui même et qu'elle resterais quelques jour, j'avais prévenus mon père qui avait proposé qu'elle dorme dans la chambre d'amis au lieu qu'elle s'installe à l'hôtel...

Cela fait 2h que je me suis réveiller dans les bras d'Edward, je lui avais demandé de rester, j'avais besoin de lui, mais il avait soutenu qu'il fallait que je sois seul face à ma mère, qu'il ne pouvais pas être la, le besoin que ma mère et moi ai de discuter entre nous était important pour nous, et qu'il ne pouvait pas rester, mais qu'il viendrait après si je le voulais... bien sur que je veux qu'il vienne et j'aurais aimer qu'il sois la pour me soutenir auprès de ma mère, mais il a raison, il faut que j'assume seule...

Papa avait pris sa journée, pour resté, il fallait qu'il ai une discutions avec son ex-femme aussi... il est installé devant la télé attendant qu'elle arrive, alors que moi je suis sous la véranda, fumant ma cigarette, dans un silence pesant...

Un léger coup à la porte d'entrée, me fait sursauté, j'entends mon père ce lever pour aller ouvrir... finissant ma clope, la voix de mon père et … ma mère s'élève doucement et se rapproche dans le salon... je me redresse, sentant mon coeur palpité un peu sous le coup de la pression et m'avance pour les rejoindre.

- hum... bonjour ma...maman !

Elle tourne son visage surpris vers moi, je la sens hésité à venir me prendre dans ses bras, mais se ravise au dernier moment

- bonjour ma chérie, je suis contente de te revoir !

Je ne réponds à sa dernière phrase, voyant le malaise s'installer Charlie, propose qu'on s'installe sur le canapé, en attendant, je ramène de quoi boire et grignoter, posant le tout sur la petite table, je m'assoie sur un pouf en bambou laqué, face à mes parents assis côte à côte mais plus ou moins assez éloigné... discutant de tout et de rien entre eux, je ne les écoute même plus depuis un bon moment déjà, les observant, il est vrai que s'ils étaient encore ensemble, ils formeraient un très beau couple, loin d'être moche tous les deux, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment ils en sont arrivé à se séparer 6ans plus tôt... je suis coupé en pleine réflexion intérieure, quand j'entends ma mère dire :

- Charlie, je crois qu'il est temps de lui dire la vérité sur ce qui c'est passer avant sa naissance...

En entendant ces paroles, ma curiosité augmente, qu'est ce qu'on m'aurait caché toutes ses années ?

- heu... oui tu as raison

- de quoi vous parlez ? Ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il raconte.

Mes parents tournent leur visage vers moi, cherchant surement les mots qui conviennent. Ma mère se lance la première :

- Bella, ma chérie, nous avons quelque chose à te dire, que nous t'avons cacher...

pour le coup, je suis tout ouïe, me demandant ce qu'on à pu me cacher ?

- ma princesse, je te demande de nous écouter, sans nous interrompre une seul fois... Me demande mon père

- heu... d'accord.

Avant de prendre la parole, mon père ce lève, revenant quelque minute plus tard avec un album photo de bébé, que je n'avais jamais vu et le pose sur la petite table, puis ma mère prend une bonne goulée d'air, puis se lance :

- voilà, avant ta naissance, plus précisément 4ans avant ta naissance, ton père et moi avons eu un petit garçon, Enzo...

Temps mort !!! Quoi ? Ai-je bien compris ? Ou c'est moi qui devient folle ?

- attend, attend, j'ai bien compris la ?

- Oui, tu as bien compris, tu as un grand frère...

- mais, mais, pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu ? Ou est il ?

- Parce qu'il a disparut quand il avait 1an.

Choc ! La je suis carrément sur le Q !

- comment ça, disparut ?

- Nous n'avons jamais su ce qui c'est passer, Bella, nous l'avons chercher, ton père à fait tous ce qu'il à pu, nous étions en plein cauchemars... des avis de recherche ont été lancer dans tous les états d'Amérique, introuvable, au bout de 2ans, ceux charger de l'enquête ont tout arrêter... Ton père et moi avons continuer les recherches, sans succès, jusqu'au jour ou on à appris que j'étais enceinte de toi, à partir de cette nouvelle Charlie à abandonner, mais moi j'ai continuer, je voulais que tu connaisse ton frère, mais j'étais tellement stresser avec tout ça, j'en étais obnubiler, obséder, je ne pensais qu'a le retrouver, tellement qu'un jour on à faillit te perdre... A partir de la j'ai perdu tout espoir de le retrouver... quand tu es née, tu as été notre miracle, notre deuxième chance à la vie, bien évidemment tu ne remplacerais jamais ton frère, mais tu nous as redonné goût à la vie, nous t'avons aimer avant même que tu naisse, quand tu es sortis de mon ventre, cette amour c'est renforcer, tu nous as rendu si joyeux, bien sur ton frère nous manquais, mais nous avons appris à vivre avec, puis après les années ont passée, et ton père et moi avons fait comme si ton frère n'avait jamais exister, inconsciemment nous l'avons oublier... Et un jour j'ai eu un déclic, j'ai imaginer se qu'aurais été la vie avec ton frère... j'ai pété un plomb, je n'ai pas compris comment j'ai fait pour faire comme si ton frère n'avais jamais été la, je m'en suis voulu en tant que mère d'avoir oublier mon premier fils, je n'ai pas su expliquer à Charlie, ce qui se passait dans ma tête, alors que tout ce passait bien... et c'est la que j'ai décider de partir sans explication et je t'ai emmener avec moi, je ne voulais pas que tu revois ton père, parce qu'après cette perte, j'ai eu peur de perdre, je sais aujourd'hui que j'ai été égoïste de faire ça, que je n'avais pas le droit de te priver de ton père, et que toi, Charlie te priver de ta fille, alors que j'étais la mieux placer pour te comprendre... je m'en excuse encore aujourd'hui...

Les larmes de ma mère ont couler depuis un bon moment, mon père touché et comprenant un peu mieux la raison de leur séparation, prend ma mère dans ses bras la serrant fort contre lui, il sait maintenant qu'elle ne l'a pas quitté parce qu'elle ne l'aimais plus, bien au contraire... tandis ce que moi, j'assimile tout ce qu'elle vient de me dire, sa fait beaucoup d'un coup, je me sens complètement perdu... j'ai un grand frère de 4an de plus que moi, s'il fait encore partit de se monde, cela veut dire qu'il à 22ans !… Je comprends mieux la réaction de ma mère, mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parler ? J'aurais du être au courant ! Une pointe de colère monte en moi, sans que je me l'explique... Mes parents, toujours aussi bouleversé, me contemple attendant que je parle...

- sa fait beaucoup de chose à apprendre d'un coup, je sais que sa doit être dur pour toi et je comprends, ma princesse, mais je t'en pris ne reste pas silencieuse...

- que veux-tu que je dise papa ? Je viens d'apprendre que j'ai un frère, qui à disparut, que vous m'avez cachez ça depuis presque 18ans ! Alors laisse moi le temps de digérer tout ça...

Ma mère s'étant calmer reprends la parole :

- Je n'ai pas finis... Charlie, la je te dois des excuses, j'aurais du t'en parler...

- de quoi tu parles ?

- Justement laisse moi en parler... En faite, il y a 6ans, j'ai contacter un détective, le plus réputer... pour retrouver Enzo, les 3 premières années n'ont rien donner, puis un jour le détective est arriver avec un petit dossier...

Elle s'arrête le temps de sortir, je pense, ce fameux dossier de son sac, qu'elle tend à mon père, qui s'empresse d'examiner tous les papier à l'intérieur, me montrant en même temps, je ne comprends rien à tout ce qui est écrit. Puis ma mère continue :

- le détective à réussit à retracer toute sa vie, il n'a pas su trouver comment il a disparut... tout ce qui est écrit dans ces papier, est qu'Enzo à voyager de famille d'accueil à d'autre, les raison de tout c'est changement, quelques photos... tout ce qui a, à savoir est dedans...

Elle nous en montre quelques une : dans une, on voit un petit garçon de presque 5ans, il ressemble à papa, un petit sourire, mais le regard triste... une autre, on voit ce jeune garçon d'âgé de pas loin de 14ans, son anniversaire, un peu plus joyeux... une dernière photo, à peu près 18ans, la même couleur de yeux que moi, mais le visage de papa, miniature, on dirait qu'il fixe quelque chose de précis, mais on voit qu'il a le regard ailleurs, loin... mon frère est vraiment très beau... je remarque qu'il a la même tache de naissance, sur l'avant bras que maman et moi...

- … puis il y a un pas loin de 6mois, pensant que je l'avais enfin retrouver, j'allais avec le détective me rendre dans une ville à côté de Los Angeles, pour rencontrer notre petit garçon, mais nous ne l'avons pas vu, la encore il a disparut étrangement, encore une fois introuvable... le détective ne lâche pas l'affaire, tant que rien ne sera résolus, il n'abandonnera pas...

- papa et moi, en restons bouche-bée...

- c'est dingue toute cette histoire ! Constate papa

- c'est exactement, ce à quoi je pensais. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demandais-je

- ba... pour le moment la vie suit son court, j'espère juste pouvoir me faire pardonner pour t'avoir cacher tout ça ma chérie et pour mon comportement minable...

- c'est bon maman, je t'en veux encore un peu, je ne peux pas oubliez c'est 6 dernières année d'un coup, mais maintenant je comprends mieux tes raisons...

- Et moi, bien sur que je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'es pas la seul à avoir tord, j'aurais du être plus présent et savoir t'écouter...

- merci à vous deux, je vous aimes tant...

Mon père lui fait une bise sur le front, alors qu'elle me tend sa main, que j'accepte avec un petit sourire, son regard brillant me confirme qu'elle est heureuse...

Ensuite nous avons ouvert l'album photo de mon frère, et avons continuer de discuter...

A partir de ce jour, je sais que tout ira mieux, je mettrais du temps à refaire confiance à ma mère, mais ça se passera bien...

*******

Un mois que maman m'a tout dévoiler, un mois que la vie à continuer sans désagrément, ma mère est rester à la maison 5 jours et à décider de rester ici avec nous, mais à préféré dormir dans un petite hôtel, pour ne pas nous brusquer mon père et moi, bien que sa embête celui ci...

Avec maman, nous nous sommes rapprochée très lentement, elle me laisse du temps, ne me met pas la pression, m'étouffant pas, ce n'ai pas encore comme quand j'étais petite, quand nous formions une famille, mais ça s'en rapproche de jour en jour, elle est fière de moi, de ce que j'entreprends, fière pour mes ''études'', pour mon travail...

Papa à laisser son amie, qu'il voyait, il c'est rendu compte qu'il serais toujours amoureux de ma mère et qu'il a la chance de la reconquérir, d'ailleurs, entre eux deux, tout se passe très bien, je crois qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à se remettre ensemble et j'avoue que sa me fait plaisir, c'est encore un peu tout timide entre eux, ils agissent comme pour une futur première relation...

Je crois que plus le temps passe et plus nous redevons une famille plus unis que jamais...

Maman revoit sa meilleure amies d'enfance...

Elle a fait la connaissance d'Edward et toute sa famille, ma mère les a adoré - ce qui n'échappe pas encore une fois - elle est contente pour mon couple, me trouvant plus épanouie, me dit souvent qu'on est magnifique Edward et moi, prenant des tas de photos... je dois dire, que sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ma mère aussi radieuse...

Pour ma part, je danse et chante comme avant, devant les gens que j'aime, pour leur plus grand plaisir, souvent avec Edward, nous faisons des duos, on nous trouve toujours prodigieux et surprenant à chaque fois...

Entre Edward et moi tout est merveilleux, il me rend tout simplement heureuse, notre clairière est notre lieu culte, nos plus beau moment... quand nous faisons l'amour, c'est toujours magique... nous sommes tout le temps dans notre bulle de bonheur, nous ne nous séparons jamais, notre amour est plus fort de jour en jour.

Mes relations avec sa famille est plus soudée, bien qu'avec Alice sommes toujours en froid, plus têtue tu meurs... j'ai quelque fois des remords à cette situation, mais Edward me rassure tout le temps...

Aujourd'hui, j'ai demander à mes parents de venir avec moi chez les Cullen, nous sommes réunis dans le salon avec tous les Cullen, ayant insisté, Alice aussi est la... tout le monde installé, je suis assise sur un tabouret entouré de mon ange et Rose, les autres face à moi... parce qu'aujourd'hui, je me sens prête à parler...

- Alors Bella, pourquoi nous avoir tous réunis ? Me questionne gentiment Carlisle

Je les ai tous observer un à un, même Alice qui a soutenu mon regard avec une lueur triste dans ses yeux.

- parce qu'il est temps... lui répondis-je

Avant de faire ce que je m'apprête à faire, je cherche dans les yeux de Rose et Edward le courage de continuer... Rose passe son bras sur mon épaule pour montrer son soutien et Edward prend ma main dans un geste de réconfort, puis je retire lentement ma veste, me retrouvant en débardeur et mettant à nu la peau des mes bras, pour montrer mes cicatrices, Alice, Esmée et ma mère ont un hoquet de stupeur et Emmet et Jasper un grondement de colère, Carlisle et mon père sont les seuls à rester calme, pour le premier parce qu'il a déjà vu mes cicatrices et pour le deuxième parce qu'il avait été au courant.

- Bella ? Qu'est ce... tes bras ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Alice m'adresse la parole, sa voix est remplis de douleur.

- Je n'en ai pas que sur les bras... lui répondis-je calmement, touché par sa réaction

- Co... Comment tu n'en as pas que sur les bras ? Ma mère commence à paniquer et je sais que Jasper va utiliser son don pour l'apaiser

- Renée, calmez-vous et laisser votre fille vous expliquez à tous. Lui dit en douceur Rose

Tout le monde acquisse, prenant mon souffle et je leur raconte ce qui c'est passer avec Cyril sans rentrer totalement dans les détails, mais assez pour leur faire comprendre ce qui est arrivé et comment sa c'est terminer... tout au long de mon discours, il y eu des râles, des plaintes, des grognements mais tous m'ont écouté attentivement... Quand le récit est terminer, pour la première fois je ne pleure pas et est soulagée d'avoir enfin ''vider mon sac'', tous ont une réaction différente, ma mère pleure dans les bras de mon père le regard pire que furieux, Esmée si elle avait pu les larmes auraient couler, mais me regarde avec tant de douleur, de peine, elle se lève et me sert fort dans ses bras, Jasper et Carlisle pour la première fois que je les connais ont le visage déformer par la haine, Emmet est celui qui réagit plus excessivement, la colère et la furie lui saute en plein corps, si bien quand ce levant il casse tous ce qui est sur son chemin, Carlisle et Jasper sont obliger de le retenir pour pas tout détruire, la seule à rester figer est Alice, le regard dans le vague et d'un seul coup elle se lève et monte à l'étage au dessus, je dévisage tout le monde, qui sont aussi perplexe que moi, Edward ce penche vers moi et me dit :

- va la voir, elle s'en veut d'avoir été méchante et ne sais pas comment ce faire pardonner.

Je fais un signe de la tête et pars rejoindre Alice dans sa chambre. Je la retrouve recroquevillée sur son lit, je m'approche et la prend dans mes bras.

- Je suis tellement désolé Bella, je m'en veut tellement de t'avoir parler comme je l'ai fait, Je m'inquiétais tellement pour toi que j'ai réagit comme une gamine...

- C'est bon Alice, je te pardonne...

Elle me fixe droit dans les yeux remplis de remord.

- je suis tellement désolé, et ce qui t'est arrivé est tellement affreux...

Elle se jette dans mes bras... Puis nous restons encore quelque instant, avant de redescendre main dans la main près des autres, je me sens enfin complète... Ma mère me prend dans ses bras, je la rassure, tout va bien maintenant... Mon ange, vient m'embrasser, Rose me souris fièrement, tous me fixe avec des regard bienveillant, mais aucun me prend en pitié...

Quelques heure plus tard, nous avons tous retrouver notre calme, Emmet et Alice amusent la galerie, nous rigolons tous ensemble, comme si le dernier épisode n'avait été qu'un cauchemars, de temps en temps l'un d'entre eux nous demande à Edward et moi de chanter, Emmet et Jasper nous accompagnant de temps à autres pour faire les pitres... Une bonne ambiance, pleine de chaleur, de gaieté, de béatitude...

*******

Une semaine après, un mot me traverse : Bonheur... Comment ne pas être Heureuse ? Moi qui pensait que plus jamais je n'aurais cette chance, et bé, je me suis bien trompé...

La, je suis dans ma voiture, direction Portland, pour rejoindre ma meilleure amie Laure... Me garant sur le parking, arrivée un peu en avance, je sors de ma 306, profitant de la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage, j'allume ma cigarette et me pose sur l'avant de l'auto...

D'un coup, je sens un choc sur l'arrière de mon crâne, mais jambe me tienne pas, je m'écroule sur le sol, avant de sombrer, j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir Marco et de me sentir transporter...


	19. désoler

**Coucou les filles, désoler ce n'est pas la suite **

**pour vous dire, après une review de Mrs Esmee Cullen**

**je ne vous ai pas oubliez loin de la**

**c'est juste qu'en ce moment je suis pas mal occuper et que j'ai du mal à avancer l'histoire**

**bien que j'aie déjà écris quelque ligne du prochain chapitre**

**sa avance doucement mais surement**

**je vais essayer de faire vite**

**mais rassurez vous je ne compte pas m'arreter **

**Voila**

**bibi a tout le monde**

**kikou tout le monde,**

**je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce temps ou je ne vous ai pas posté la suite**

**en faite, la raison est que mon pc portable a eu quelque problème, je l'ai emmené en réparation**

**la personne la garder 3semaine**

**et n'a rien réparer du tout, je l'ai récupérer dans le même état qu'il était**

**du coup je l'ai redonner en réparation**

**et sa fait plus de 2 semaine**

**je ne sais pas encore quand je vais le récupérer**

**J'utilise le pc de mon copain**

**le problème est qu'il n'a pas le logiciel OPEN OFFICE**

**et je ne peux pas continuer l'histoire, **

**(je vais voir avec mon copain si sa ne le dérange pas que je télécharge le logiciel)**

**encore une fois milles excuses**

**je vais essayer de m'arranger comme je pourrais**

**voila**

**bisou à tous !!**


	20. petit teaser

**kikou tout le monde, **

**j'ai enfin récupérer mon pc, **

**et j'ai pu m'avancer sur la suite, qui est deja de 5 pages, il me reste encore au mon 3 page à écrire**

**et je pourrais enfin vous poster le chapitre**

**en attendant, je vous poste un petit teaser :**

* * *

Ses coups ne s'arrête pas, continuant, s'éternisant dans sa propre démence, mes larmes s'accentuent, la souffrance sur mon corps endommager par tous ses coups se renforce de plus en plus, j'ai mal partout, c'est atroce, la douleur est insupportable... Je ne sais pas depuis combien de minute, d'heure, je subis tout ce mal, mais sa folie le rend fou, il est entrain de me tuer, je le sens... un œil endommagé, mes oreilles bourdonnent, je crache du sang, je dois avoir des côtes de cassés...

Soudain, il s'arrête, je n'entends même pas ce qu'il me dit, de mon seul œil valide, je le voit partir...

Le froid m'envahit, je suis prise de convulsion, de spasme, la peur oublier, je me sens sombrer, m'enfoncer dans le vide...

* * *

**promis je fais vite pour vous poster la suite**

**ha, je voulais vous demander aussi,**

**votre avis sur quatre prénoms**

**(pour la suite de l'histoire)**

**- Cassandra**

**- Savannah**

**- Maya**

**- Mayra**

**j'ai un petit faible pour Savannah**

**mais je voulais avoir votre avis...**

**voila, à bientôt**

**bibii =)**


	21. Chapitre 19

**Coucou tout le monde, **

**j'ai enfin finit ce chapitre =)**

**j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

**et je m'excuse encore pour tout ce temps ou je n'ai pas publier...**

**bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**

_«NOOOON, Edward, Bella ... est en danger ! … … … … » _Alice.

**POINT DE VUE DE CHARLIE :**

Depuis que ma fille est revenue, on peut dire que ma vie à bien basculer, après l'arrivée de sa mère, je ne saurais comment qualifier mes journées, mais en tout cas c'est du pur bonheur...

Avec Renée, nous nous voyons tous les jours, réapprenons à ce connaître l'un, l'autre, à nous faire confiance, on se parle beaucoup, une vrai communication ai revenu entre nous, cela n'était pas arriver depuis bien longtemps, petit à petit, nous nous rapprochons de plus en plus, des petits regards par ci, par la, des mains baladeuses discrètes... enfin voilà tout va bien, je suis heureux. Même Bella est plus épanouie, joyeuse, radieuse...

En ce moment même avec Renée, nous sommes installé dans un restaurant très chaleureux depuis plus d'une heure, à discuter, rigoler, une bonne ambiance, quand soudain elle prend un air sérieux et me demande :

- dis tu ne trouves pas que la famille Cullen est étrange ?

Pour le coup, sa question me désarçonne, je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, tu ne les aimes pas ?

- Si bien sur que si, c'est une famille merveilleuse, mais ils ont l'air différent et si... parfait...

- c'est vrai, tu n'as pas tord, mais sa n'empêche que c'est une famille qui à du cœur, à qui ont peu avoir une total confiance, puis regarde comme Bella est heureuse et sa grâce à eux, plus particulièrement Edward, donc peu importe qui ils sont...

Elle paraît réfléchir quelques instants, puis me répond :

- Oui, tu as raison...

La sonnerie de son portable, nous interromps d'un coup, elle décroche l'air curieuse :

- allo,

- ….

- Laure il y a un problème ? Demande-t-elle surprise

- ….

- non Bella est partit il y a largement plus d'une heure pour te rejoindre, elle devrait être arriver depuis longtemps.

- ….

- oui c'est bien une 306

- ….

- comment ça elle n'ai pas dans sa voiture, elle n'aurais jamais laisser sa voiture comme sa et ouverte en plus, tu as essayer de l'appeler ? …. Les trémolos de sa voix, m'alerte et commence à m'inquiéter

- ….

- Ok, écoute Laure, tu ne bouges pas de la ou tu es, j'arrive dans une demi heure avec le père de Bella, je fais le plus vite possible.

Elle raccroche, me regarde affolé,

- Bella a disparut, son portable est dans sa voiture, qui est ouverte, les clés sur le siège...

- ok, on y va...

Je ne perd pas de temps pris de panique, payant rapidement la note et emboitant le pas de Renée, nous montons rapidement dans la voiture et je démarre à vive allure, demandant à ma femme qu'elle appel Edward tout de suite...

Quand nous arrivons, Edward est déjà arriver, Alice est la aussi, une jeune fille discute avec eux, je présume que c'est l'amie de Bella

**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**

Mon corps me fait mal, mais plus encore l'arrière de ma tête me fait atrocement mal, comment sa se fait ? Je suis installer sur quelque chose de dure, mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Et cette odeur de moisit, d'humidité ? Il fait froid... J'ouvre doucement les yeux, ma tête me tourne, je ne vois rien, il fait sombre, mais ou suis-je ?Je ne distingue rien, il fait noir... Je touche l'arrière de ma tête, mes cheveux sont collé, salle, il y a comme un liquide, mais qu'est ce que c'est douloureux. Bon pourquoi fait-il tout noir ? Ou est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? Souviens toi Bella ! ...

J'étais avec Edward, d'ailleurs ou est-ce qu'il est ? Bizarrement la peur commence à s'installer dans tout mon être, je ne me sens pas en sécurité... bon essaye de te souvenir Bella ! Oui donc j'étais avec Edward, il est rentré chez lui et moi je devais...qu'est ce que je devais faire déjà ? A oui, je suis allé à Portland, pour voir Laure, elle n'était pas encore arriver, donc j'avais allumer une cigarette et mettais posée sur l'avant de ma voiture... et … qu'est ce qui c'est passer après ? … …

D'un coup j'entends du bruit venir dans ma direction ? Des bruits de pas ? Qui sa peut être ? L'insécurité total prend possession de mon corps... les pas se rapproche, la personne allume une faible lumière, qui m'aveugle étant rester... combien de temps dans le noir ? Combien de temps endormit dans ce lieu inconnue sombre ? Je n'arrive pas à distinguer la silhouette qui commence à être plus près de moi, la lumière fixée sur moi m'éblouissant, m'empêche de voir qui est cet homme... Oui l'ombre de cet silhouette est plutôt masculine... … …. … ho ! Sa y est sa me revient, quelqu'un m'a donné un coup à l'arrière du crâne... oooh putain, non, pas ça, pas lui...

**POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD :**

L'angoisse qui abrite tout mon corps depuis la vision d'Alice et le coup de fil de Renée, me fait perdre la tête à tout point de vue, avec Alice, nous avons courut jusqu'à la voiture de Bella, retrouvant une jeune fille, qui doit être l'amie de ma princesse, ma sœur engage la conversation, pendant ce temps j' hume les odeurs du parking, l'arôme de Bella est toujours présent, une autre fragrance me saute au nez, je reconnais celui de cet homme qui lui à fait du mal, in-oubliable odeur, cet pourriture, il faut que je la suive pour retrouver Bella, mais à peine cet pensé me traverse l'esprit qu'Alice me prend le bras pour me retenir et la voiture de Charlie se gare à quelque mettre de nous...

**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**

- Bonjour Bella, tu es enfin réveiller ?

Il s'installe à côté de moi, je me redresse, me colle contre le mur et me fige, ne répondant pas.

- Je me doute que tu ne me parleras pas...

- …

- écoute Bella, je suis infiniment désoler pour tout ce mal que je t'ai fait, je t'aime tellement, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, tu es à moi...

- Je ne suis pas à toi, je ne suis pas ta chose... me rebellant.

- Mais je t'aime...

- pas moi... le coupais-je, j'en aime un autre, je ne veux pas de toi, si tu m'aimais comme tu dis, tu me laisserais tranquille et tu n'aurais jamais fait tout ce que tu as fait...

- et j'en suis désoler, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais tu me rends tellement dingue...

- Je veux que tu me ramènes chez moi...

- Jamais, hurle-t-il, je te garde ici avec moi, jamais tu ne me quitteras...

Son regard qui était calme, quelque peu tendre, est devenu méprisant, remplis de fureur, il est furieux... Je me replis sur moi même, essayant de me protéger, la respiration haletante, devançant ses coups...

**POINT DE VUE DE CHARLIE :**

Certain collègue nous avaient rejoint, nous nous étions répartis en petit groupe de trois personnes, Renée était restée avec moi, Alice et Edward avaient chercher de leur côté, Jacob les avait rejoint...

Trois heures de recherche intensif pour rien, on ne l'a trouve nul part, nous nous retrouvons tous devant la voiture de Bella, j'essaie de garder mon sang froid mais j'ai l'impression que je vais finir par exploser, diable ou peut-elle être ? Sa m'a tout l'air d'un enlèvement, qui en serais l'origine ? Renée s'effondre dans mes bras, je l'a ramène à la voiture, Alice et Edward ont l'air aussi dévaster, pourtant quelque chose me dit, qu'ils seront les premier à nous la retrouver, mais dans qu'elle état ? Tout se que je peux espérer c'est qu'il ne lui arrive rien...

Pour l'heure, nous somme obliger d'interrompre les recherches, la nuit est tombée depuis un moment déjà, tout le monde repars chez soi, Jacob à proposer à Laure de venir chez lui, viennent tout juste de partir... Alice nous donne rendez-vous demain matin très tôt devant chez nous, Edward est rester silencieux tout le long de l'échange, à mille kilomètre de nous, le regard vide. Nous nous séparons, et je rejoins Renée endormit dans la caisse, une fois arrivé à la maison, elle se réveille en sursaut, croyant avoir cauchemarder, mais quand elle voit les larmes que je n'ai pas pu retenir sur le chemin, comprenant que la disparition de notre fille est bien réel, elle s'écroule dans mes bras, je n'ai plus la force de lutter, je nous guide sur le canapé, essayant de nous réconforter et de nous rassurer mutuellement, parce que oui ! Il ne peut rien arriver à notre Bella, elle va bien, c'est le cas ?

La nuit va être longue...

**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**

Ses coups ne s'arrête pas, continuant, s'éternisant dans sa propre démence, mes larmes s'accentuent, la souffrance sur mon corps endommager par tous ses coups se renforce de plus en plus, j'ai mal partout, c'est atroce, la douleur est insupportable... Je ne sais pas depuis combien de minute, d'heure, je subis tout ce mal, mais sa folie le rend fou, il est entrain de me tuer, je le sens... un œil endommagé, mes oreilles bourdonnent, je crache du sang, je dois avoir des côtes de cassés...

Soudain, il s'arrête, je n'entends même pas ce qu'il me dit, de mon seul œil valide, je le voit partir...

Le froid m'envahit, je suis prise de convulsion, de spasme, la peur oublier, je me sens sombrer, m'enfoncer dans le vide...

* * *

http://www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=x0iEJAMue_I

* * *

**POINT DE VUE DE EDWARD :**

Je n'en peux plus, mais ou est-elle ? Ou l'a-t-il emmener ?

_Les petites choses, que tu me fais sont  
Renversantes, je veux te le montrer  
Tout en moi  
Comme un cœur nerveux qui, bat très fort  
Mes pieds sont comme collés ici, au sol  
Je veux m'évader, je veux le faire  
Plus près de tes yeux, j'ai ton attention  
Avant que tu ne m'échappes_

Avec Alice, nous étions rentrer dans la soirée, je tourne en rond dans le salon depuis des heures, les autres membres de la famille,un peu éparpiller par tout dans la villa, tous aussi inquiet... je n'avais même pas réussit à jouer au piano, mes doigt au dessus des touches comme bloqués... mais pensé sont toutes tournés vers Bella, je ferme les yeux, je vois Bella...

Elle me manque, son odeur, son toucher, son sourire, sa voix... je veux pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras, gouter ses lèvres, effleurer la douceur de son corps... la contempler danser, chanter, s'extasier de joie sur chaque chose qu'elle aime, qui l'a rend heureuse, entendre son rire, voir cette étincelle dans ses yeux...

j'ai peur, peur de ce qui peut lui arriver, peur qu'elle meurt, je ne pourrais pas y survivre... Alice n'a aucune vision... Il faut que je bouge, il faut que je la trouve, je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire... Sans plus attendre je sort de la maison en courant, ne prévenant aucunement la famille, de toute façon Alice finira par les prévenir dans quelque minute et me rejoindront...

_Alors reviens reviens, tente encore ta chance  
Ne gâche pas tout pas tout, je ne veux pas te perdre  
Réveille toi réveille toi, ce n'est pas juste une chose que tu  
Abandonnes abandonnes, ne dis pas que je serais  
Bien mieux bien mieux, à dormir toute seule et à me demander  
Si je suis bien mieux bien mieux, sans toi_

Vingt minute après, je me retrouve sur le parking ou cet enfoiré à enlever ma Bella, et hume l'air frais de la nuit, repérant à petite fragrance l'odeur de ma princesse, heureusement que je m'étais décider à partir, sinon demain l'odeur aurait été impossible à sentir... m'embaumant de ce parfum, je m'y concentre, m'y focalise, tout en me déplaçant, le suivant, j'avance de plus en plus, plus rien ne compte autour de moi, je ne vois pas ce qui se passe autour de moi, je ne vois pas qu'au bout d'un certain temps je m'enfonce dans les bois, poursuivant toujours cet effluve...

je ne sais combien de minute ou d'heure, je suis plonger dans mon monde... continuant mon chemin, je sens que je m'en rapproche, je ne suis plus très loin de ma belle, l'odeur est de plus en plus forte, je n'espère plus qu'une chose, qu'il ne l'a pas toucher, qu'il ne lui ai fait aucun mal, qu'elle soit toujours vivante... je ne comprends pas ce que nous avons pu louper avec Alice et Jacob dans la journée...

_Alors ne me laisse pas attendre  
Et chaque fois, tu me remarques  
Me serrer fort, et dire de jolies choses  
Je n'arrive pas à croire, que ça a eu lieu  
Tu dis ce que tu penses et, en disant la vérité  
Mes pieds se sont comme décollés, et je m'en vais  
Je ne vais pas rester ici, à me sentir seule mais  
Je ne t'oublierai pas, et je ne vais pas penser que  
Tout ça était juste une perte de temps_

Au loin je commence à distinguer une forme, je cours de plus en plus vite, surpassant ma vitesse, plus j'avance et plus la forme devient plus net... Arriver à destination, je m'arrête, se trouve devant moi une petite maison abandonner, j'inspire un bon coup, concentre mes sens aux alentour et à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, je n'entends qu'un battement de cœur, mais un cœur extrêmement faible, je sais que c'est elle, sans y réfléchir à deux fois, j'ouvre la porte dans un grand fracas, m'engouffre à l'intérieur, ne la trouvant pas dans les premières pièce, je me précipite vers la dernière porte qui s'y trouve, la défonçant d'un grand coup de pied, j'y découvre ma Bella, recroqueviller sur elle-même, baignant dans son propre sang, profondément inconsciente. Complètement paniqué, je sais qu'il faut faire vite, j'attrape le premier drap que je vois dans une des pièces, et y enveloppe mon amour, délicatement je la prend dans mes bras comme une mariée, je lui dépose un tendre baiser sur son front et je nous sors de cette maison.

J'aperçois Jasper et Rosalie arriver vers nous, je n'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter, leur demandant juste d'appeler au plus vite Carlisle, qu'il se déplace rapidement à l'hôpital et de joindre Charlie aussi... comprenant qu'il faut agir vite, mon beau frère s'exécute tout en courant, quand à Rosalie qui nous suit, elle est complètement effrayer...

_Alors ne me laisse pas attendre  
Et chaque fois, tu me remarques  
Me serrer fort, et dire de jolies choses  
Je n'arrive pas à croire, que ça a eu lieu  
Tu dis ce que tu penses et, en disant la vérité  
Mes pieds se sont comme décollés, et je m'en vais  
Je ne vais pas rester ici, à me sentir seule mais  
Je ne t'oublierai pas, et je ne vais pas penser que  
Tout ça était juste une perte de temps_

Atteignant les portes de l'établissement, je repère tout de suite Carlisle, son regard se dépose immédiatement sur Bella et m'ordonne de la déposer sur le lit à côté de lui. Il fait un rapide examen et l'emmène d'urgence au bloc, ses pensées me dise clairement que ma belle est au plus mal, il n'ai pas sur qu'elle sent sorte, à se moment la Charlie et Renée débarque et moi je m'écroule contre le mur, anéantit par les penser de mon père, Rosalie s'approche, me serre dans l'étau de ses bras, puis m'aide à m'installer sur le fauteuil, j'entends Jasper leur expliquer calmement ce qu'à dit Carlisle et leur dire que c'est moi qui est retrouver leur fille, Charlie ne semble pas être surpris tandis que sa femme l'ai, ils s'avancent tous les deux vers moi, Renée me serre dans une étreinte me remerciant et Charlie me sert la main dans un remerciement et respect, ne me posant pas de question, mais n'en pensant pas moins, juste pour le moment ils se concentrent sur leur fille. Le reste de ma famille rapplique, et le même refrain rejoue, puis nous nous installons tous dans la salle d'attente, en patientant, pendant que moi je me plonge dans les penser de Carlisle et suivre ce qui se passe au bloc...

_Mais ne me laisse pas attendre...  
_

**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**

Noir, tout est noir, quand une image m'apparait, Edward, mon ange plus beau que jamais, un sourire éblouissant sur ses lèvres, il me tend sa main, que je prends sans hésitation... Puis tout redevient néant, me sentant m'éteindre à jamais...

**POINT DE VUE DE CHARLIE :**

Sa fait plus de 3h qu'on attends sans nouvelle, dans un silence quasi-religieux, Renée dans mes bras tremblait, Rose debout dans les bras d'Emmet est au bord de la crise de nerf, Esmée reste pensive et positive, Jasper assis à côté d'Alice lui tien la main, alors qu'elle a le regard dans le vague, absent et Edward pareil, mais en pire, ils sont tous les deux comme déconnecter de la réalité...

Soudain, d'un même mouvement ils se lèvent, tout en se fixant, le regard grave, comme s'ils voient quelque chose, comme s'ils comprennent quelque chose, que nous, nous ne pouvions voir, mais nous somme tous à les regarder sans comprendre ce qui se passe, sans non plus réussir à intervenir dans leur … choc ? Mental. Nous sommes tous figés devant leur réaction...

Puis au bout d'un certain temps, qui m'ont parut longue, leurs traits du visage qui étaient tiré par de la peur ? se radoucissent et ils se rassoient sans donner d'explication, retournant dans leur même mutisme juste avant...

Je ne sais pas ce qui leurs étaient passés dans l'esprit, mais décide d'y repenser plus tard...

**DEUX HEURE PLUS TARD**

Carlisle vient nous sortir de notre léthargie, pour enfin nous donner des nouvelles, son visage reste impassible, on se lèvent tous en même temps, je tourne mon visage vers toutes les personnes qui sont la, observant lentement leur tour à tour le traits, j'ai comme l'impression qu'Edward et Alice sachent se qui va suivre...

Renée est la première à briser ce silence plus que pesant :

- Carlisle, je t'en pris ne reste pas silencieux, donne nous des nouvelles ? Comment va ma fille ? Comment c'est pa...

- Doucement Renée, je vais vous tout vous expliquer, mais d'abord asseyez vous !

- C'est si grave que sa ? Demande Emmet effrayer

- Em' s'il te plait...

Tout le monde s'assoit, attendant pour être sur que personne ne l'interrompra, le médecin continu :

- Ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas facile... tout d'abord, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, elle est donc sous transfusion, ses ''blessures'' sont inquiétantes, quelques côtes cassées, l'une d'entre elle a provoquée la perforation d'un de ses poumons, des lésion interne dont le foie, un traumatisme crânien et de sérieux ecchymoses sur pas mal d'endroit de son corps...

- mais ce n'ai pas si grave ? Hein ?

- Renée laisse moi finir s'il te plait, ce n'est vraiment pas facile pour moi de vous dire ce que j'ai à dire...

Edward et Alice s'étaient fixé du regard d'une lueur extrêmement inquiétante, dés que Carlisle avait commencé à parler, j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils savent ce qui se passe, se qui arrive à Bella et suite à la dernière phrase du médecin, ils se sont rapprochés l'un de l'autre et enlacés avec une force, comme pour ce raccroché à quelque chose d'invisible, j'ai très bien saisis qu'ils ne se rendent pas du tout compte de leur mouvement, qu'ils sont dans un autre monde et sa m'inquiète à un point... Je commence à perdre patience, ma femme n'arrive même plus à contrôler sa peur et les autres membres de la famille Cullen sont figés attendant la suite.

- Pendant l'opération Bella a eu une rupture de la rate, son cœur s'est arrêter de battre...

- Ho mon dieu ! Laisse échapper Esmée dans un murmure horrifier, les deux mains devant sa bouche, tandis que nous autres restons pendu aux lèvres de Carlisle.

- … pendant moins de deux minutes, nous avons réussit à stopper l'hémorragie...

Le médecin reprend son souffle, nous regarde tour à tour, avant de poursuivre :

- … Suite à ses blessures, elle a eu une diminution cardiaque, son corps à trop lutter ces dernières heures et surtout sur la table d'opération, il n'y arrive plus...

Qu'est ce qu'il essai de nous faire comprendre la ? Que ma fille est morte ? Que je ne reverrais plus jamais son sourire et ses magnifiques yeux pétillants... ? Ce n'ai pas possible, pas ma Bella...

- Bella est en mort cérébrale, c'est à dire que plus rien ne fonctionne seul, elle ne peut plus respirer sans son respirateur qui l'aide à rester en vie, c'est le seul moyen pour que son cœur batte, mais elle restera à jamais dans le coma...

Mon dieu ! Sa y est, la bombe est lâché ! Alice et Edward toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre s'écroule sur le sol, Rosalie court dans les bras de sa mère qui sont toute les deux sous le choque et complètement effondrée, Jasper à la tête baisser plonger dans ses mains, Emmet se laisse glisser contre le mur le regard vide, Renée hurle son désespoir et sa douleur dans mes bras, alors que moi... moi, je reste figés sur place, déconnecter de la réalité.

Pas ma petite fille, non pas elle ! J'ai déjà perdu un fils, je ne veux pas le perdre ELLE ! Bella ne peut pas nous abandonner, elle doit se battre, c'est une Swan !!! Il faut que je la vois !

D'un coup, je me lève, regardant Carlisle, pas besoin de demander, il comprend de suite ce que je veux et nous fait signe de le suivre, Esmée aide Renée à se lever, Rose relève Emmet, tandis que Jasper seconde, sa femme et Edward, puis nous suivons Carlisle...

Devant la porte de la chambre de soin intensif individuelle, une obligation de pas plus de deux personnes pour la voir, les autres nous laisse donc Renée et moi à y aller les premiers. Nous entrons donc tous les deux, refermant la porte derrière nous, quand nous voyons l'état de notre fille, mon dieu !

Ma femme, s'approche d'elle, prenant délicatement sa main, moi je dépose une bise sur son front avec beaucoup de douceur, puis nous l'observons, endormit, elle paraît apaisée, un visage d'ange... Les larmes coulent silencieusement sur nos visage, nous ne les retenons même plus. Pourquoi ma fille ? Pourquoi la vie s'acharne comme sa ? C'est tellement injuste...

- Coucou ma chérie, papa et moi somme la... Lui dit ma femme avec des trémolos dans la voix. Tout le monde est la...

Nous restons 10min, laissant la place tout d'abord à Edward et Alice, ensuite aux autres...

Deux jours, que Bella est à l'hôpital, deux jours que nous ne dormons presque plus avec Renée, nous sommes pas prêt à la laisser partir, nous ne pouvons pas, encore moins Edward, il semble encore plus anéantit que nous, c'est assez étrange à voir...

Nous avons discutés une bonne partie de la nuit et il faut absolument qu'on parle à Carlisle et Edward, c'est pour cela, qu'à huit heure précise nous nous retrouvions devant le bureau d'hôpital de Carlisle. Après avoir eu l'autorisation de rentrée - on voit que son fils est déjà la - nous nous installons à ces côté, face au médecin, après des embrassades.

- Alors de quoi vouliez-vous nous parler ? Demande Carlisle.

- Heu... oui, avec Renée avons parler et nous voulons que vous sauver...

- attendez, je vous arrête tout de suite, vous savez très bien que je ne peux rien faire pour votre fille...

- Carlisle, ne nous prenez pas pour des idiots,, nous savons que vous chachez un secret, nous savons que vous n'êtes pas... humain ? Nous savons que vous pouvez la sauvez d'une façon ou d'une autre... Débite Renée.

Lors de sa tirade, les deux hommes nous fixes, sans répondre, figés... Puis soudain Edward proteste :

- Non désolé, mais nous ne pouvons pas, c'est... je... NON !!

- Edward, pourquoi ? Tu veux la perdre ? Alors que depuis deux jours, tu ne peux pas quitté son chevet, veux-tu vraiment ne plus jamais la voir, entendre sa voix, admirer son sourire, écouter parler, chanter... ? On sait que tu l'aimes plus que n'importe qui, que tu l'aime plus que de mesure, que tu ferais tout pour elle, nous ne dirons jamais rien sur votre secret, de toute façon nous ne le connaissons pas... tout ce qu'on vous demande, c'est de lui laisser une autre chance, une autres vies, je... s'il vous plaît... dis-je

Edward ce lève d'un coup, tournant en rond, on aurait dit qu'il se livrait une bataille intérieure, puis il s'arrête au bout de quelque minute, nous observe puis dit :

- Vous ne savez rien du tout, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, même si nous faisons quelque chose, il se peut qu'elle ne soit plus pareil...

- Edward, je t'arrête tout de suite, ce que tu dis n'...

- Carlisle, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, il en ai hors de question, sa ne te concerne pas...

- c'est à moi de t'arrêter mon fils, bien sur que si, sa me concerne, d'une parce que LES parents de Bella nous en parle à TOUS les deux, de deux, parce que sa TE concerne et que je ne veux plus te voir seul et vide comme j'ai pu te voir... et de trois parce que Bella est comme ma fille, alors j'ai mon mot à dire.

Je ne m'attendais pas, à assister à ce genre de conversation, Edward nous dévisage tous les trois tour à tour, rongé par quelque chose qui nous est inconnue.

- c'est dur ce que vous me demandé, si j'accepte, elle sera différente, son apparence aura quelque peu changée et peut-être que vous ne pourrez plus la revoir, tout dépend...

- écoute Edward, tant qu'elle reste en vie, qu'elle reste sur terre, c'est tout ce qui compte, si par la suite nous avons des nouvelles par téléphone, par mail ou je ne sais autre encore, c'est tout ce qui nous importe...

Edward nous contemple, avec un regard très intense quelque seconde puis...

* * *

**Ne me tuez pas, hein !?? =)**

**alors qu'en pensez vous**

**review ??**


	22. des excuses

Bonjour tout le monde,

comme me l'a fait remarquer Mrs Esmee Cullen, cela fait 3mois que je n'ai pas poster de suite, je m'en excuse grandement

je sais que les raisons ne peuvent pas forcément excuser, surtout que je mets toujours du temps pour écrire la suite,

mais pas mal de soucis se sont accumuler, entre ma meilleure amie enceinte qui c'est séparée de son copain, moi de même qui me suit séparé du mien, quelque souci niveau santé, et recherche de taf, je n'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi,  
je tiens quand même à préciser, que j'ai écrit 2 pages entière de la suite du chapitre, j'ai encore 2/3 page à écrire, je vais faire de mon mieux pour faire au plus vite...  
mais sachez que je ne lâche en aucun cas cette fiction qui me tien à coeur, même si je mets beaucoup de temps à écrire la suite à chaque fois, je la terminerais quand même.

Encore une fois désoler pour tout ce temps

je vous dis à bientôt et je vous tiendrais au courant


End file.
